·· ··Ƹ Ӂ ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ Ӂ Ʒ·· ··
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Ellos no se soportan… no se pueden ver sin empezar una pelea… pero ahora tendrán que convivir sin pelear... fingir ser lo que no son… y sin darse cuenta terminaran siendo… enemigos enamorados
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 _La tarde era soleada… la gente iba y venía por las calles disfrutando el sol y el que fuera viernes… a todos les cambia el ánimo ese día… a todos excepto a una chica de cabello rubio brillante con peinado de dos chonguitos… sus ojos azules como una mañana soleada se ven tristes y desanimados… su figura esbelta y hermosa transmite todo su pesar… camina sin ganas y lleva en sus manos una hoja de papel… sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevan al lugar de siempre…_

 _-mi madre me va a matar por esto – suspira mirando el papel – ni modo – se resigna mientras hace una bolita con ese papel – que se la lleve el viento – grita al tiempo que lanza la bola de papel a sus espaldas_

 _-oye cabeza de chorlito porque no te fijas donde tiras la basura – se queja un joven quien recibe esa bola de papel en la cabeza mientras la rubia se tensa y se queda estática… el chico estira la hoja para encontrarse con un examen de matemáticas – 30 puntos – se admira – deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito_

 _La rubia reacciona y se voltea para enfrentar al que osa burlarse de ella y su examen… se queda congelada al ver al chico… alto… cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo… sus ojos azules como los zafiros más brillantes… un rostro perfilado y atractivo que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo… al igual que su cuerpo que sin ser exagerado dejaba ver sus formas marcadas… todo en él era una verdadera tentación… se quedó con el aire atorado en sus pulmones… pero lo que casi la derrite es su sonrisa… una sonrisa de lado que es encantadora… pero que le recuerda que es una burla a su persona_

 _-que te pasa arrogante – reacciona y se acerca al chico – no te metas en mis asuntos – le grita mientras le arranca de la mano la hoja de papel – que grosero – sin poder evitarlo le saca la lengua_

 _-y tu que infantil – se burla el chico… pero en su interior no puede evitar reconocer que la chica es muy hermosa… aunque no esté dentro de sus gustos… la chica es muy hermosa_

 _Y tampoco para ambos paso desapercibida la corriente eléctrica que paso entre ellos cuando la chica lo tocó… una corriente que pareció un imán que trataba de unirlos como dos polos opuestos – arrogante – repite entre dientes mientras se aleja de él… camina hacia el Crown… la sala de videojuegos que atiende su amigo… dejando atrás al chico quien solo se le queda mirando…_

Serena suspiró tristemente mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Darien… y se preguntaba una vez más cómo demonios había terminado en esta situación… huyendo de esa enorme y lujosa mansión cargando en su dedo un anillo tan llamativo que temía deslumbrar a alguien… o que cayera arrastrada por el peso de esa roca

-¿Por qué demonios terminó todo así? – se preguntó por enésima vez en el día mientras se debatía entre arrancarse el anillo y tirarlo o conservarlo mientras salía por la puerta si ser vista…

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Bueno aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que he venido cocinando desde hace un tiempo… el muso sigue conmigo así que vamos a sacarle el mayor provecho…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

UNOS DIAS ANTES

-Serena tonta… siempre llegando tarde – se quejaba Rei mientras la aludida se acercaba a la mesa del Crown donde estaban sentadas sus amigas

-hay Rei no me regañes… - se defendía la rubia mientras se desplomaba con poca sutileza en una silla – mi jefe no me dejaba salir de la oficina – se hacía aire con un menú fingiendo estar acalorada – salí corriendo para acá… ten un poco de consideración

-no seas exagerada – se quejó la pelinegra pero mostrándose más tranquila

-tu jefe te dio mucho trabajo otra vez ¿no? – preguntó consideradamente Lita

-parece que quisiera castigarme – se quejó la rubia mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y dejaba sus cosas en otra

-no puedo creer que el señor Blackmoon haga eso Serena – lo defendió Amy con mucha seriedad – él es un gran empresario y seguro que la empresa tiene mucho trabajo

-claro que quiere castigarla Amy – intervino Mina – es obvio que al jefe de Serena no le gustó que lo batearan – las cinco se rieron al recordar como Serena había dejado claro que no saldría con su jefe – y como sabe que no puede correrla la está fastidiando

-eso podría ser cierto – dijo Andrew acercándose a ellas – quien soportaría que le echaran un plato de sopa encima y en un restaurante tan elegante – se rio divertido

-eso le pasa por querer andar de mano larga – se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos indignada al recordar las caricias mal intencionadas que le había dado su jefe ese día

-y vaya que se lo merecía – comentó Darien acercándose a la mesa también – aunque me parece que fuiste un poco exagerada cabeza de chorlito – ataco a la rubia

-y tú no seas metiche maldito arrogante – contraataco Serena – no ves que es una conversación privada – señaló a los involucrados en la mesa excluyéndolo totalmente

-como siempre eres una infantil cabeza de chorlito… siempre con tus niñerías – se burló el pelinegro mientras la rubia le sacaba la lengua haciéndolos reír a todos – además yo no vengo para estar contigo sino para festejar el cumpleaños de la novia de mi amigo – se acercó a Lita y le dio un beso y un abrazo – felicidades Lita

-gracias Darien – comentó la aludida toda ruborizada… Andrew carraspeo queriendo rescatar a su novia de los brazos de su amigo

-tranquilo hermano – se defendió el pelinegro divertido por los celos de su amigo

-¿y a donde dejaste a la Barbie zorra de tu novia? – preguntó Serena mordazmente

-ni siquiera la menciones – contestó el pelinegro apretando los dientes – esa relación se terminó – explicó al grupo que lo miraba extrañado

-que lastima – comentó la rubia con burla – hacían una linda pareja… los dos igual de idiotas y engreídos

Y así empezó una serie de insultos del uno al otro como todo el tiempo que se encontraban… quejándose de las bobadas y niñerías de una y de la arrogancia y prepotencia del otro… los demás presentes los ignoraron olímpicamente mientras trataban de celebrarle el cumpleaños a su amiga Lita, ya ni se molestaban en calmarlos… de todos modos era como si se encerraran en una burbuja que se rompía solo cuando uno de los dos abandonaba el lugar…

XOXOXO

-Serena por favor necesito que me ayudes – le pedía Andrew a la rubia a la mañana siguiente en el Crown… la rubia fue a recoger su suéter que había olvidado la noche anterior por estar discutiendo con Darien

-no Andrew no lo hare – repetía por enésima vez a su amigo – tu quieres que armemos la tercera guerra mundial en su oficina

-por favor Serena… no te lo pediría si no fuera importante – suplico de nuevo – tu oficina queda cerca de la de Darien y él necesita estos documentos que dejo ayer olvidados – miro el lugar desesperado – y mi hermana está enferma y no se puede quedar solo el negocio

-está bien – suspiro resignada después de meditarlo un poco – pero te lo advierto que si me hace una grosería el arrogante este… - no se le ocurrió como amenazarlo – en fin… si no se comporta me las vas a pagar Andrew… te lo juro

-gracias Serena – sonreía feliz mientras la abrazaba – te debo una amiga – le decía al tiempo que corría tras el mostrador para tomar los papeles de Darien – solo diles que vas de mi parte a ver a Darien

La rubia tomó los papeles que le entrego su amigo mientras se preguntaba en que se estaba metiendo

XOXOXO

Darien estaba en su oficina arreglando unos pendientes antes de una junta con los directivos de la empresa para la que trabajaba… acababa de recibir la llamada de su amigo que le decía que los documentos que olvidado ya iban en camino

-Mimet – llamó por el intercomunicador

- _si señor Chiba_ – respondió su asistente

-van a venir de parte del señor Andrew Furuhata a dejarme unos papeles… en cuanto llegue la persona déjela entrar a mi oficina

- _de acuerdo señor Chiba_ – cortó la comunicación

Al poco tiempo alguien entraba a su oficina sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta… al ver a la mujer enfundada en un vestido demasiado entallado se tensó de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó apenas conteniendo la furia

-Darien cariño… que recibimiento tan frio – se quejó la mujer que acababa de entrar mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

-Esmeralda no estoy de humor para tus juegos ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo poniéndose de pie y evitando el beso que la mujer quiso darle

-calma cariño – sonrió falsamente – solo he venido a traerte un recado – se hizo la victima mientras se sentaba en el escritorio sensualmente

-¿un recado? – Preguntó extrañado e irritado - ¿un recado de quién? – se sentó en su silla pero se alejo un poco de la mujer

-traigo un recado de tu madre – cruzó la pierna queriendo provocarlo – Setsuna quiere saber si vendrás el fin de semana a la fiesta que están organizando por el cumpleaños de Mamoru – habló con un tono de puchero que lo exasperó

-¿por qué no me llamó ella misma para preguntarme? – estaba irritado y a duras penas podía contenerse de golpearla

-bueno… es que yo me ofrecí a venir a verte… a fin de cuentas venia a visitar a papá a su oficina y como están cerca… - dejó el comentario al aire

-pero no tenías que venir… tu y yo ya terminamos – le aclaró el punto

-bueno cariño – le acaricio el brazo – lo cierto es que como sabes yo también soy invitada de la fiesta junto a mi papá y quiero ver si… tú… y yo – su tono se iba haciendo más meloso – podamos… tal vez… ir juntos… como pareja… a tus padres les daría mucho gusto ver que nos reconciliamos

Darien tuvo deseos de matarla… por sugerir semejante cosa… jamás volvería con ella y rogaba a todos los santos que conocía para que algo lo evitara – olvídalo Esmeralda – apenas si podía contener su furia – pero no volveré contigo… y lo sabes – en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta – adelante – gritó poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la mujer que quería matar

-buenos días – comentó tímidamente la rubia entrando a la oficina… se quedó algo petrificada al ver a la Barbie zorra sentada en el escritorio y a Darien a punto de explotar por la furia… lo había visto enojado pero jamás como lo veía en ese momento y por primera vez temió que realmente se enojara con ella… se quedó muda… de pronto Darien la miró… y un rápido plan se formó en su pelinegra cabeza

-Serena – sonrió sinceramente al verla… lo que dejo más petrificada a la rubia – pasa cariño – de pronto la rubia se tenso… ¿cariño? ¿Acaso era una broma?... Darien se acercó a ella y la abrazó… sí… definitivamente era una broma muy mala – por favor – susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer – sígueme la corriente – le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué? – alcanzó a susurrar mientras torpemente le besaba la mejilla… se sujetó de su brazo presa de una extraña debilidad… inhalo fuerte para ver si había signos de alcohol en su aliento… pero lo único que golpeo su sentido fue un fuerte aroma masculino especiado y adictivo

-después te explico – volvió a susurrar él sintiendo pocas ganas de soltarla embriagado por el delicioso aroma a rosas de la rubia

Esmeralda carraspeó – Darien ¿Quién es esta tipa? – preguntó evidentemente molesta porque la hubieran ignorado en ese breve intercambio que le pareció muy intimo

-te prohíbo que le hables así – se giró para enfrentar a su ex novia mirándola con desprecio… al menos Serena se sintió algo tranquila… la bronca era con esa… y la había defendido

-Darien yo… - quiso intervenir la rubia y salir de ahí – solo traje los papeles… - extendió los papeles para entregárselos

-gracias cariño – le acarició la mano mientras tomaba los papeles y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica correr entre ellos – anoche los olvide en tu casa – le pasó un brazo por los hombros muy cariñosamente

-Darien – chillo Esmeralda - ¿te pregunté quién es esta? – se acercó a ellos

Darien se puso entre las dos mujeres protegiendo a Serena quien estaba tan impactada que se dejó cubrir – ella es mi novia… ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo – tomó a Esmeralda del brazo mientras ella se quejaba y la arrastró fuera de su oficina – yo me comunicó con mi madre después – dicho esto le cerró la puerta en las narices a la mujer sin darle oportunidad de responder

-esto no se va a quedar así Darien – gritó Esmeralda desde afuera de la oficina para luego salir despotricando hacia el elevador...

-¿Qué rayos fue todo esto idiota? – Exigió la rubia después de reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de pasar - ¿acaso esto fue una maldita broma? Porque si lo fue déjame decirte que no me pareció nada graciosa – gritó algo más que molesta

-tranquilízate cabeza de chorlito – se giró a mirarla y su plan le pareció más adecuado que nunca – no fue una maldita broma – se defendió mientras se acercaba a su escritorio

-¿entonces? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación

-siéntate y te explico – le ofreció el pelinegro… la rubia se sentó a regañadientes y cruzó los brazos esperando – le dije que eras mi novia para quitármela de encima… - la rubia iba a hablar pero Darien se le adelantó – ella y yo terminamos hace dos meses pero ahora quiere que vayamos a la fiesta de mi padre juntos como pareja y definitivamente primero se congelaría el infierno antes que volviera con ella – a la rubia no le quedó más que escucharlo atentamente – no pensé que tu entrarías a mi oficina pero ya que estas aquí… esto es lo que haremos… - suspiro para tomar aire – iremos a la fiesta en casa de mis padres nos quedaremos el fin de semana como una pareja de novios felices y recién involucrados… ya sabes… todo el numerito… - no quiso entrar en detalles esperando que ella lo entendiera – después del fin de semana las cosas serán como antes y tu y yo volveremos a llevarnos como siempre

-¿acaso estás loco? – La rubia estaba escandalizada - ¿estás drogado? Es que solo así puedo entender que digas semejantes cosas… en primer lugar quien te crees que eres para decidir que soy o no tu novia así nada mas… y encima de todo pretender que yo vaya contigo el fin de semana a casa de tus padres y pretender que tu y yo… que tu… y yo – los señaló a ambos horrorizada ante la idea de pretender ser pareja - ¿es que no lo ves? Tenemos muchos años de conocernos Darien pero realmente no nos conocemos… sin contar con el hecho de que cada que nos encontramos solo nos ofendemos… ¿quieres desatar una pelea en medio de la fiesta de tu padre? – jaló aire fuertemente

-vamos cabeza de chorlito no es para tanto – se estiro en su silla – además a ti te conviene mi plan – se veía muy relajado

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué? – estaba asombrada por la tranquilidad del arrogante

-vamos niña… quien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de salir con un ejemplar como yo – la rubia abrió la boca para luego cerrarla… se había quedado sin palabras – soy joven… guapo… fuerte… atlético… millonario… ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

-tenias que salir con una respuesta así ¿verdad? – Se quejo – no eres más que un maldito arrogante y egocentrista… niño mimado… un…

-tranquila Serena – la interrumpió el pelinegro… y la rubia se quedó estática… era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no le paso desapercibido que se oía bien de sus labios –tienes razón no nos conocemos del todo pero podemos conocernos mejor esos días… además no se trata de que sepamos nuestras vidas totalmente… apenas estamos empezando la relación… y en verdad hablaba en serio cuando decía que a ti te conviene este plan – la rubia solo levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta – yo puedo deshacerme de Diamante por ti

-¿vas a mandar matar al señor Blackmoon? – preguntó horrorizada con un hilo de voz

El pelinegro se rio divertido – claro que no… aunque si se lo merece… pero lo que tengo planeado es pasar por ti antes de ir a casa de mis padres y dejarle claro que nadie se mete con mi novia y que si se vuelve a acercar a ti o a molestarte de algún modo todo el peso del imperio Chiba caerá sobre él – dramatizo - ¿Qué te parece?

-bueno… - lo medito un poco – lo cierto es que sería bueno que me dejara en paz mi jefe

-vamos cabeza de chorlito… admite que es un buen plan… ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato hecho? – extendió la mano para cerrar el trato

La rubia lo medito y sabía que se estaba metiendo en un buen problema… pero también sabía que sería bueno que su jefe no la molestara más – de acuerdo – tomó su mano y otra descarga los recorrió aumentando la aprensión de Serena – trato hecho… pero – le sostuvo la mano cuando él la iba a soltar… - no me volverás a decir cabeza de chorlito ¿de acuerdo?

-tranquila Serena – le sonrió coquetamente dejándola hipnotizada – seré un novio modelo – la rubia no dijo nada… de todos modos ¿Qué podía decir?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

¿y ahora que va a pasar? Este par va a terminar matándose ¿no creen?... espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… muchas gracias de antemano por tomarse el tiempo de leerme… y espero de corazón poder actualizar pronto…

Besos

Ángel Negro


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro... por el puro gusto de escribir...

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-y eso fue lo que paso – suspiro Serena después de explicarles a sus amigas con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado en la oficina de Darien esa misma mañana… la rubia las había citado en cuanto llego a su oficina para que se vieran en el Crown… las chicas se quedaron mudas después de la explicación

-nos estas tomando el pelo ¿cierto? – la primera en reaccionar fue Rei quien se veía bastante consternada… la aludida negó desanimada – Serena… ¿acaso Darien perdió la razón? Porque solo así puedo entender que te hiciera esa petición

-te puedo asegurar que hablaba en serio – confirmó Serena

-pero es que es imposible… se van a matar – concluyó la pelinegra

-lo cierto es que el trato me parece de lo más razonable… te puede ayudar con el señor Blackmoon – concedió Amy – pero Rei tiene razón también… ustedes no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin empezar una discusión… por decir lo menos

-eso ya lo sé… realmente no sé porque acepte… pero – suspiro de nuevo – en verdad sería muy bueno que Diamante me dejara en paz… no puedo renunciar a mi trabajo… y además no quiero renunciar… adoro mi trabajo… - resopló frustrada – yo no sé en qué momento se le ocurrió al señor Blackmoon dejar a cargo a su nefasto hijo

-vamos Serena – intervino Mina animada – debes de pensar que es una excelente oportunidad – todas se le quedaron mirando esperando que continuara – el hombre es un adonis… y no digas que no – la interrumpió cuando iba a decir algo – deberías aprovechar… un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado con semejante bombón – rio divertida por sus ocurrencias

-MINA – la reprendieron todas

-¿Qué dije? – puso cara de inocente

-lo cierto es que esta es una oportunidad para que te lleven mejor con Darien – comentó Lita… y las demás la miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - ¿Qué dije? – imitó a Mina

-es que es más fácil que el infierno se congele a que ellos se lleven bien – respondió Rei en nombre de todas

Lita se quedó callada… pues no iba discutir con las chicas sobre su idea de lo bueno que seria que Darien y Serena se llevaran bien… algo le decía que ellos serían la pareja perfecta… pero iba a ser imposible explicarle a las chicas su opinión así que las dejó continuar

-¿pero entonces que vas a hacer Serena? – pregunto Amy con su habitual seriedad

-pues tendré que ayudar a Darien – suspiro la aludida – ya quedé que lo haría y pues aprovechare el apoyo que ofreció para lo de Diamante

Las chicas conversaron un rato más sobre el tema… aunque de todos modos no había mucho que conversar… la decisión estaba tomada, y solo quedaba esperar que el fin de semana que se acercaba no terminara siendo un infierno para su amiga… las chicas lo deseaban de corazón

XOXOXO

- _ya me contó Lita lo que paso ayer en tu oficina_ – decía un divertido Andrew por teléfono al día siguiente

-hay hermano no sé cómo se me ocurrió ese plan… pero es que de veras estaba a punto de matar a Esmeralda – le explicaba el pelinegro – solo espero de verdad que no terminemos matándonos – comento algo tenso

- _tranquilo hermano… lo importante es que Serena es una buena persona y muy dulce… lo que pasa es que nunca han sabido tratarse ustedes dos_ – a Darien le molesto un poco que su amigo alagara tanto a la rubia aunque no entendía porque – _aunque lo cierto es que el comportamiento de ambos es extraño_ – continuó Andrew

-¿a qué te refieres?

- _bueno es que los conozco a los dos y sé qué tipo de carácter tienen ambos… tu eres más bien reservado… tranquilo y no buscas problemas con nadie y Serena como te decía es sociable, sincera y muy tierna_ – "y ahí va de nuevo"… pensó Darien – _pero cuando están juntos… luego no sé ni dónde meterme… son como dinamita… es extraño_ – volvió a repetir – _de todos modos debes de tratar de conocerla bien en serio… tal vez de esto puedan ser amigos y dejar de pelear_

Darien se rio – eso lo dudo hermano – después de seguir platicando un rato ambos colgaron… al poco rato el teléfono del pelinegro volvió a sonar

-Chiba

- _¿Cómo es eso de que ya tienes otra novia y la vas a traer a la fiesta de tu padre? –_ preguntó la voz de una mujer con un tono de impaciencia… Darien sonrió divertido

-hola madre… yo estoy bien… gracias por preguntar – se burló de ella

- _no te burles de mi jovencito que aun puedo darte una paliza… y ahora explícame_ – demandó

-pero si ya sabes todo no sé qué quieres que te explique

- _¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una nueva novia?_ – el pelinegro podía imaginar el puchero de su madre… ahora era el cambio de estrategia… "el drama" pensó para sus adentros – _cariño yo estaba verdaderamente emocionada en que pudieras arreglar tus diferencias con Esmeralda y que fueran a la fiesta de tu padre juntos_

-olvídalo mamá… sabes de sobra que no voy a volver con ella

- _pero cariño ustedes estuvieron saliendo durante bastante tiempo… y estoy segura de que son la pareja perfecta…_

-por favor mamá no vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez – comentó el pelinegro algo más que irritado – yo tengo una nueva novia y voy a ir con ella a la fiesta de papá y la presentaré a los amigos de la familia

- _bien cariño no quiero discutir contigo… pero déjame decirte que me pareció una falta de respeto que trataran tan mal a Esmeralda cuando fue a tu oficina_

-¿la tratarán? – Pregunto extrañado – yo la saque de mi oficina porque estaba irritándome su presencia

- _bueno como sea… supongo que entendí mal lo que me comentó Esmeralda… pero el hecho es que no debiste ser grosero con ella… en fin… dime quien es tu nueva novia ¿Cómo se llama?..._

-Serena – suspiró pensando en la cabeza de chorlito – ella es tierna – empezó a explicar sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba en ella – es dulce y muy honesta – sonrió recordándola – tiene buenas amigas… su sonrisa te cautiva… es muy alegre y muy inteligente – solo él sabía el ingenio que tenía para ofenderlo – y es muy hermosa

- _vaya… sí que es todo un dechado de virtudes… y veo que te tiene atrapado_ – el pelinegro notó un tono extraño en su madre pero tal vez solo estaba exagerando

-tranquila mamá apenas estamos empezando

 _-bueno cariño nos vemos el viernes… aún tengo que arreglar muchas cosas con el catering_ – suspiró dramáticamente

-te quiero mamá – sonrió divertido imaginándola mientras colgaba el teléfono… elevó una plegaria al cielo… esperando que todo saliera bien para el fin de semana

XOXOXO

Ya era viernes… la jornada laboral terminaba a medio día Serena estaba nerviosa mientras daba un par de vueltas en su oficina… reviso su maleta de nuevo… aunque ni sabía porque lo hacía… llevaba todo lo que necesitaba… Lita le había dado indicaciones de que ropa llevar… ropa casual… aunque no entendía porque le dijo que llevara la mejor que tuviera pero así lo hizo… también llevaba su mejor traje de noche y un traje de baño… lo llevaba todo más lo que normalmente llevaba cuando iba de viaje… aún se preguntaba dónde estaría la casa de campo de los señores Chiba… solo de pensar en el fin de semana que pasaría junto a Darien se retorcía su estomago

-Sere – entró su jefe sin anunciarse sobresaltándola – te asuste – sonrió burlón – así tendrás las conciencia picarona – la molestó

-buen día señor Blackmoon – le respondió lo más cortante que pudo mientras empezaba a caminar a su escritorio

-vamos Sere… te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Diamante – entró en la oficina sin cerrar completamente la puerta - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer este fin de semana largo? – preguntó mientras la atrapaba antes de llegar a su escritorio… la tomó de la cintura y la giro para apretarla contra su pecho

-suélteme señor Blackmoon – pidió secamente sin subir el tono de voz… no quería un escándalo… - tengo planes – empujo su pecho sin siquiera moverlo

-¿y qué tienes planeado Sere? – la apretó más de la cintura hasta casi hacerle daño

-voy… - se quedó un poco sin aire y se empezó a poner nerviosa… podía sentir su excitación contra su vientre – voy a salir con mi novio – apretó los dientes al responder

-tú no tienes novio Sere – aseguró con un tono irritado – es una broma ¿verdad? – le acarició la mejilla lascivamente

-ninguna broma – tronó una voz desde la puerta… ambos se giraron a mirar a Darien quien estaba a punto de saltar contra el jefe de Serena como un enorme depredador – suéltela – se acercó a ambos su tono era bajo pero peligroso… Diamante la soltó tan rápido que casi la hace caer de no ser por el fuerte brazo del pelinegro que la sostuvo… - las amigas de Serena tenían razón – comentó mientras se seguía acercando al jefe de Serena

-¿de qué? ¿De qué habla? – preguntó nervioso mientras retrocedía al escritorio

-que usted estaba hostigando a MI NOVIA – enfatizó la última parte – ellas me dijeron que usted la estaba molestando pero que Serena no podía hacer nada para detenerlo – se acercó a él de manera amenazante – tal vez ella no pueda pero yo si – lo tomó de la solapa de su saco – si se atreve a tocar de nuevo a mi novia… si la molesta… si la hostiga o si intenta despedirla… me encargaré personalmente de destruirlo a usted y a toda su familia ¿ha entendido?

-¿y quién se cree usted para amenazarme? – preguntó con un poco más de valentía

-cierto – lo soltó aventándolo – no me he presentado… Darien Chiba – se acercó a Serena y le paso una mano por la cintura… mientras Diamante abría los ojos impresionado – ella es mi novia y nadie toca lo que es MIO… así que si aprecia su vida y su fortuna… será mejor que no se acerque a ella nunca más ¿entendió?... – se giró a la rubia – ¿estás lista cariño? – le preguntó dulcemente… la rubia estaba impactada por todo ese intercambio con su jefe pero la forma en que cambio su tono la sorprendió más… Darien debería ser actor

-si – respondió torpemente mientras lo miraba… grave error… se quedó enganchada en la mirada más dulce que le había visto al pelinegro – si… yo… ya – tartamudeo

-¿tienes tu maleta? – le acarició la mejilla – no te he saludado apropiadamente – le sonrió mientras la tomaba del cuello y la acercaba lentamente a él… la besó tiernamente sin importarle la audiencia… el beso era suave pero profundo… la rubia se dejó envolver por el calor del beso mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y se apretaba a él… no notaron cuando Diamante salió de la oficina apretando los puños y maldiciendo… lentamente fueron terminando el beso sin soltarse del todo… la rubia se quedó estática… embriagada por ese beso – creo que mi parte del trato fue muy buena – comentó divertido el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la puerta – vamos cabeza de chorlito que se nos hace tarde

Para la rubia fue como un balde de agua helada mientras tomaba su maleta y corría atrás de Darien saliendo de la oficina – ¿qué esperabas? – se preguntó en voz baja mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y trataba de no llorar… aun cuando no entendía porque se sentía triste

-creo que después de esto tu jefe se lo va a pensar dos veces antes de molestarte cabeza de chorlito – seguía divertido mientras bajaban en el ascensor

-esa era la idea después de todo ¿no? – se reprendió mentalmente por su tono tan desanimado… con la mente un poco clara no debía olvidar que ellos eran prácticamente enemigos y que todo esto no era más que un maldito plan del demonio que se le había ocurrido al arrogante… esperaba que al menos esta parte del plan funcionara para con el asqueroso de su jefe

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto del pelinegro mientras recordaba el beso que le dio a Serena… se dejó embriagar por el aroma de la rubia… y por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo… al menos cuando le tocara tenerla cerca no le costaría trabajo fingir su papel… pero tendría que mantenerla a raya para evitar confusiones… como las que sintió cuando la besó… como el latido desbocado de su corazón… o como el deseo de continuar el beso hasta fundirse con ella… o como el anhelo de arrinconarla y hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer… esas sensaciones eran definitivamente algo que no se podía permitir estando con ella

El principio del trayecto estuvo tranquilo… ambos iban muy callados aunque curiosamente ambos pensaban en lo mismo… en el beso que se dieron… y ambos se debatían entre si les había gustado o no ese beso… y se preguntaban cómo acabaría el fin de semana

-estás muy callada cabeza de chorlito – comentó el pelinegro mientras tomaban la carretera

-dicen que cuando no se tenga nada bueno que decir lo mejor es quedarse callado – respondió de la forma más seca que pudo

Darien rio a carcajada limpia – que filosófica estás niña – siguió riendo – ten cuidado… no te vaya a explotar la cabeza

-al menos yo si uso mi cerebro arrogante – se defendió molesta – no que tu solo sabes transformar oxígeno en dióxido de carbono

-pues dudo que te sirva de mucho el cerebro cabeza de chorlito… aunque lo cierto es que no pensé que fueras inteligente

-ciertamente tu sacas lo peor de mí idiota… pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener una conversación civilizada, normal e inteligente con el resto del mundo

-vaya – se rio sorprendido – me has dejado impactado

-vete al diablo – le grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-con gusto "cariño" – enfatizó la última palabra con desprecio – siempre que sea contigo – quiso sonar tierno pero se escuchó demasiado forzado y sarcástico

-nos iremos al infierno cuando estemos en casa de tus padres – se puso tensa – dudo mucho que podamos con esta farsa… no creo que sea buena idea que vaya contigo – en verdad lo nervios la empezaron a alterar – diles que tuve mucho trabajo… que mi jefe me mando de viaje – miraba a todos lados buscando un lugar donde decirle al pelinegro que se orillara

-eso no es justo – casi gritó – yo ya hice mi parte del trato… y lo hice bastante bien – se auto alagó – y no me parece correcto de tu parte que ahora te eches para atrás – le reclamó

-lo que me recuerda que eres un idiota por tratarme como una maldita posesión delante de mi jefe – cada vez iba subiendo más la voz - ¿Qué demonios fue eso de nadie toca lo que es MIO? – lo imitó aun gritando

-¿y dices que eres inteligente? – Su tono era mordaz – era la única manera en que él entendiera que no podía seguir molestándote – también él iba subiendo la voz – es que no te diste cuenta… o es que acaso te gusta que te esté molestando el puerco ese – le espetó con coraje

-por supuesto que no me gusta – se defendió – pero no me parece correcto que hablaras de esa manera

-es que eres una… - sus palabras se quedaron a medias cuando casi se impacta contra un camión que iba adelante y se les atravesó al cambiar de carril… tuvo que maniobrar el auto para no estrellarse… la rubia grito del susto… Darien orilló el auto para poder tranquilizarte - ¿estás bien? – pregunto verdaderamente preocupado… la rubia solo asentía sin poder encontrar su voz… el pelinegro se bajó del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta – Serena – la sacó del auto – tranquila… - le acarició los brazos

-estoy bien – susurró… se aclaró la garganta – solo fue el susto – lo miró a los ojos - ¿tu estas bien? – le acarició la mejilla sin darse cuenta

-me asusté un poco – sonrió

-yo también – le sonrió de vuelta

Darien la abrazó – menudo susto el que nos llevamos – le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho

-nunca habíamos peleado en un auto en movimiento – bromeó ella

-creo que debemos evitar las peleas cuando vayamos en un auto… y más si uno de los dos maneja – lo dijo muy serio para luego reírse de nervios - ¿segura que estás bien? –la empujó ligeramente para poder verla a los ojos… sin soltarla de los hombros

-sí… estoy bien – aseguró más tranquila - ¿continuamos?

-¿con la pelea? – levantó una ceja

-con el viaje – de pronto la rubia se puso nerviosa pero por la cercanía de su enemigo

Darien la ayudo a entrar al auto para luego subir y volver a tomar la carretera – tal vez deberíamos tener una conversación un poco más trivial ¿no te parece?

-creo que será lo mejor – coincidió Serena… durante otra parte del viaje fueron conversando para conocerse mejor… de las actividades de ambos… sus gustos y disgustos… notaron que tenían cosas en común… y que en otras discernían totalmente pero sin causarse conflicto uno al otro… sin darse cuenta la rubia se fue quedando dormida poco a poco

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Bueno he aquí un capítulo más… ¿Qué les parece? Esa actuación de Darien con Diamante fue un sueño ¿no creen?... así todo posesivo… todo rudo… Serena es una suertudota… Tremendo susto el que se llevaron… jajajaja… creo que lo pensarán dos veces antes de pelear mientras manejan… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Gracias de corazón por agregarme a sus favoritos… por seguir la historia… por sus reviews… espero que siga siendo de su agrado y que me sigan en esta aventura hasta el final…

Besitos

Ángel Negro


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-llegamos – susurro Darien para despertar a Serena… estaba agachado junto al asiento del copiloto – cariño – le acaricio la mejilla mientras la rubia sonreía… lo que hizo sonreír al pelinegro – despierta cariño – le habló un poco más fuerte pero sin perder el tono cariñoso

La rubia lentamente fue abriendo los ojos – Darien – se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca – lo siento – se apresuró a enderezarse - ¿ya llegamos? – Preguntó girando la cabeza a todos lados – lo siento Darien… pero mi jefe me ha negreado mucho – salió del auto torpemente tomando el brazo que el pelinegro le ofrecía

-tranquila cariño – la abrazó tiernamente – entiendo que tu trabajo es muy demandante – alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas haciendo que la rubia se tensara – Serena – se separó de ella – te presento a mis padres – se giró ligeramente

-Dios mío que vergüenza – estaba roja como un tomate – por Dios Darien… que pena con tus padres – torpemente trató de arreglarse la ropa y el cabello – mira nada más mis fachas… que van a pensar

-que eres muy hermosa – la tomó de la cintura y le besó el tope de la cabeza

-¿no son lindos Setsuna? – preguntó divertido su padre

-supongo que si Mamoru – respondió algo seca su madre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido… Darien miró extrañado a su mamá y no pudo evitar acercarse a Serena de un modo protector

La rubia seguía roja por la vergüenza mientras se acercaba a los padres de Darien – Serena Tsukino – le tendió la mano a la señora para luego hacerlo con el padre – mucho gusto en conocerlos

-mucho gusto querida – comentó el papá – veo que Darien tiene buen gusto… eres muy hermosa

-gracias señor – se volvió a ruborizar

-Llámame Mamoru por favor – comentó tomando el brazo de su mujer – pero pasemos a la sala – Darien se acercó a saludar a sus padres para después entrar en la casa… Serena miraba a todos lados totalmente sorprendida

-cuando dijiste que eras rico no mentías ¿verdad? – le susurro discretamente la rubia a Darien

-me han dicho que soy rico… pero tendrás que probarme para saberlo tú misma – le susurro de vuelta en un tono burlón pero sensual que hizo estremecer a Serena

Sus padres los observaban mientras la rubia volvía a estar roja de la pena y codeaba al pelinegro quien se reía abiertamente mientras la sostenía de la cintura… para su padre esa escena le pareció muy agradable… le daba buena espina ver a su hijo feliz… su madre por su cuenta no sabía cómo interpretar esa escena… ella espero una mujer interesada y frívola y la rubia no lo parecía… otra persona más también los observaba desde las escaleras sintiéndose totalmente furiosa

-quizá quieran descansar un poco antes de la comida – comentó Mamoru – tu cuarto ya está listo Darien y acaban de subir las maletas

-yo hubiera querido que durmieran en cuartos separados cariño – Setsuna parecía consternada – pero por desgracia tenemos bastantes invitados

-no me parecía correcto que Serena durmiera en una de las habitaciones de servicio… además los noviazgos de ahora son más modernos y liberales – Mamoru sonrió, Setsuna torció la boca y a Darien no le pasó por alto el gesto de su madre

-bueno yo – Serena por quien sabe qué vez desde que había llegado se puso roja de la vergüenza… jamás pensó que terminaría durmiendo en la misma habitación de Darien… miró al pelinegro buscando ayuda

-papá… - Darien carraspeo… no era parte de su plan dormir en la misma cama con Serena – creo que Serena no quiere que piensen mal de ella… - la abrazó – somos liberales… pero ella es una mujer decente y de principios

-no quisiera faltarles al respeto en su casa señora – completó Serena entendiendo al pelinegro

-tal vez se pueda quedar con Hotaru – comentó aliviado el pelinegro – es mi hermana – le susurro a la rubia cuando ella lo miro sin entender

Mamoru enarcó una ceja no entendiendo porque querían dormir en cuartos separados si apenas empezaban una relación y sabiendo que su hijo era bastante adicto a las mujeres– tu hermana invitó a unas amigas y apenas si van a caber en su recamara – se acercó a Serena – tranquila hija… es un gran detalle de tu parte pensar en no ofendernos… pero en verdad no tenemos problemas en que se queden en la misma habitación… sé que serán… - los miró a los dos – prudentes o al menos no muy escandalosos ¿verdad? – levantó las cejas sugerentemente y la pareja se puso roja como la grana

-Darien… querido – chillo Esmeralda bajando las escaleras con un diminuto bikini verde que a la rubia le pareció demasiado vulgar – al fin llegaste – casi atropella a la rubia para abrazar al pelinegro y apretarse a él… la rubia sintió deseos de arrancarle el cabello con las uñas desde el cuero cabelludo

-suéltame – apretó los dientes mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la alejaba

-hijo… no seas tan tosco con Esme – lo regaño su mamá – ella solo quiere darte la bienvenida… ha llegado temprano solo para verte

-¿pero que no viste como aventó a Serena? – abrazó a la rubia

-seguro no lo hizo a propósito – la defendió su madre - ¿verdad querida? – Esmeralda solo sonrió hipócritamente fingiendo inocencia – bueno queridos Mamoru y yo todavía tenemos que revisar unas cosas para la cena – arrastró a su marido llevándolo a la cocina dejándolos solos

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la piscina? – le ofreció Esmeralda contoneándose

El pelinegro iba a contestarle algo poco agradable pero Serena lo interrumpió – Darien – usó un tono sexy – porque no me enseñas tu cuarto – se giró para quedar frente de él y con la mano le empezó a acariciar el pecho sobre la playera – quizá podamos practicar como ser silenciosos – se puso de puntitas… el pelinegro estaba estático disfrutando de cómo se pegaba su pequeño cuerpo a él… parecía un pequeño gatito… se acercó a su oído y le susurro – podemos hacerle creer que estamos retozando un poco – le mordió la oreja haciéndolo jadear… la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír por lo nervioso que se veía Darien

-me gusta tu plan amor – la estrecho de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo… la rubia pudo sentir su virilidad ir creciendo… no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida… - veremos cómo nos acoplamos – le devoró la boca dejando a la rubia sin aliento mientras se aferraba a su playera para no perder el equilibrio mientras la espectadora hacia extraños ruidos con la garganta para llamar su atención… aunque era un intento en vano… se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente… después Darien la arrastró hacia la planta de arriba ignorando a la espectadora de tan tremendo beso… la misma que se moría de rabia

La pareja entró a la habitación del pelinegro… y Serena se quedó mirando el interior algo asombrada y aun narcotizada por el beso que le dio Darien… su recamara era amplia… con una fuerte decoración masculina y básica pero sin perder la clase… había una gran cama con sabanas de satén negro… había un mueble para la televisión y el estéreo… un escritorio bastante ordenado… un librero y una cómoda amplia… todo en tono negro de madera… un sofá individual de cuero negro con una pequeña mesa a lado cerca del gran ventanal… las cortinas eran blancas… igual que la suave alfombra que cubría todo el piso

-cierra la boca cabeza de chorlito o se te va a meter una mosca –se burló el pelinegro a su lado

-wow – logró decir Serena – tu casa es impresionante y tu cuarto esta de lujo pero… - hizo una pausa

-¿pero qué?

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-¿yo? – se extrañó – en mi cama como siempre

-yo no voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú – decretó fieramente alzando un poco la voz

-entonces dormirás en el suelo – se rio de ella

-¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos como platos – ¿qué clase de patán eres que me vas a mandar al suelo antes de hacerlo tú? – le reclamo molesta

-el mismo patán de siempre niña – se burló mientras miraba el rostro de susto de la rubia – además para ti no será ningún sacrificio dormir conmigo… - hizo una pausa dramática – pero para mí… será toda una tortura dormir contigo cabeza de chorlito

-vete al diablo maldito idiota – le lanzó un puñetazo que estuvo lejos de alcanzarlo… de todos modos Darien le tomó la muñeca y luego la jaló para atraparla entre sus brazos – suéltame imbécil – exigió la rubia mientras forcejeaba para soltarse

-tranquila fierecilla – le susurró al oído para luego levantarla en brazos… caminó a la cama – déjame mostrarte que será sencillo – se subió a la cama con la rubia en brazos – pensé que eras un poco más pesada cabeza de chorlito… con todo lo que comes… pensé que estarías más gorda – la dejó sobre la cama

Serena se removió – eres un imbécil maldito arrogante – trató de levantarse pero la detuvo del hombro

-quédate quieta cabeza de chorlito… - habló con algo de irritación – solo quédate quieta

La rubia lo hizo… se quedó quieta totalmente tensa recostada en la cama - ¿y ahora? – Preguntó después de unos momentos – al menos la cama es muy amplia – se sentía bastante rara estando tan cerca del pelinegro… podía sentir su calor… su aroma

-ahora – se estiró – quizá podamos descansar un poco antes de la cena – se relajó mientras cerraba los ojos – vamos Serena – habló un poco más bajo – tú también necesitas descansar un poco – su voz parecía más una sugerencia sincera y la rubia se relajó

-lo cierto es – suspiro y también se estiró – que mi jefe me ha tenido trabajando mucho últimamente y no he dormido bien – cerró los ojos y ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño

Sin darse cuenta… bajo su sueño… se fueron acercando hasta que la rubia terminó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Darien… mientras él la rodeaba con el brazo… y así durmieron un rato…

Algo despertó a Darien… no sabía cuánto llevaba dormido… ni que fue lo que lo despertó… abrió ligeramente los ojos mientras sentía el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo… se movió un poco y le llego un aroma que se le hacía conocido… conocido y molesto… había alguien más con ellos en su recamara… y los estaba observando… Darien sonrió con perversidad… se fue acomodando en la cama de modo que acercó más a la rubia a su cuerpo… le acarició la cintura y un poco más abajo mientras enterraba la cara en el cabello de la rubia y aspiraba su aroma

-rosas – susurró el pelinegro – me encanta tu aroma cariño – continuo con el tono bajo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la nariz… la rubia empezó a removerse – eres una dormilona – le fue dejando pequeños besos en el cuello mientras le acariciaba la cintura bajo la playera y la rubia se iba despertando poco a poco… le acaricio el cabello al pelinegro sin abrir los ojos – tenemos visitas – le susurró tan bajo a la rubia que esperó que lo hubiera escuchado

-cariño – ronroneo la rubia – despertaste algo inquieto – Serena le acaricio bajo la playera toda la espalda – me encanta que te pongas inquieto – le fue dejando pequeños besos en la mandíbula mientras él se iba colocando sobre la rubia quien iba abriendo las piernas para darle espacio

-así es como me pones cariño – empujo un poco las caderas contra la pelvis de la rubia y ambos gimieron sin poder evitarlo – no puedo quitarte las manos de encima – le acaricio la pierna mientras le besaba el cuello con un poco más de pasión… mientras la rubia lo abrazaba del cuello y enterraba sus dedos en el cabello… sus respiraciones se volvieron más superficiales… el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento… los besos eran más atrevidos… de pronto escucharon que alguien gruñía… y salía de la recamara azotando la puerta… ambos se congelaron un momento… - por fin – gimió Darien levantándose de Serena casi cayendo al suelo en el proceso mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-pensé que nunca se iría – respondió la rubia tratando de controlar la respiración mitad aliviada mitad sentida por el modo en que Darien se alejó de ella – al menos creo que con esto aprenderá a no meterse en las recamaras ajenas – se rio imaginando el coraje que debería estar haciendo la tipa

-en eso tienes razón – concedió Darien divertido por la misma razón

Una hora después iban bajando las escaleras para dirigirse al gran comedor de la casa de campo de los Chiba… Serena estaba demasiado sobrecogida con la elegancia y el lujo del lugar… simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el pelinegro sin oponer resistencia y sin molestarse porque la llevara tomada de la cintura posesivamente

-querido – grito una mujer a sus espaldas haciéndolos girar – pero mira nada más – se lanzó a sus brazos con cariño – cada que te veo estas más guapo querido

-si… seguro – se burló la rubia sin poderlo evitar logrando la atención de los demás… miró a la mujer que era como de la edad de su madre pero elegante a pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo… algo muy veraniego

-tía Luna – sonrió Darien después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a la rubia – tu tan guapa como siempre – volvió a abrazarla – y tan observadora – volvió a mirar a la rubia con burla y esta le saco la lengua sin notar al hombre que estaba alado de ella – tío Artemis… gusto en verte – lo abrazó mientras veía como se ruborizaba la rubia

-gusto en verte sobrino – Artemis correspondía el abrazo - ¿y quién es esta hermosa mujer? – preguntó saludando a Serena tomando su mano y besándola caballerosamente haciéndola ruborizar – Artemis Chiba mucho gusto – la rubia pudo notar el parecido con el padre de Darien y con Darien mismo… sin duda había buena genética en su familia

-ella es mi novia tíos… mi dulce cabeza de chorlito – la abrazó de los hombros acercándola a su pecho y le besó el tope de la cabeza

-no le hagan caso a este arrogante – les dijo la rubia al tiempo que le daba un ligero codazo a las costillas… logrando que sus tíos los miraran un poco extraño - mucho gusto Serena Tsukino – se presentó con formalidad

-yo soy Luna querida – abrazó a la rubia – mucho gusto… veo que mejoraron tus gustos hijo – le decía a Darien mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Serena para que caminaran juntas hacia el salón… dejando un poco atrás a los dos hombres – Darien es un buen hombre – hablo un poco más bajo para que nadie más que la rubia escuchara – no le rompas el corazón – suplico sinceramente – ya ha sufrido bastante

La rubia no supo que contestar y solo atinó a regalarle una tímida sonrisa… por suerte la tía de Darien no esperó una respuesta… al llegar al comedor la soltó para ir a saludar a los padres del pelinegro… miró atrás para ver que Darien estaba conversando con su tío Artemis y con varias chicas adolescentes que giraban alrededor de él como si fueran polillas atraídas por el fuego… solo encontró un rostro familiar entre tanta chica… una pequeña jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos violetas abrazaba cariñosamente a Darien y a Artemis… las otras chicas trataban de robar la atención de Darien y lo toqueteaban descaradamente sin que a él le molestara… a la rubia le daban ganas de marcar su territorio… tal vez era fingido pero eso no lo sabían las aprendices de zorras

-querido – de pronto Esmeralda se estaba colgando del brazo de Darien alejando a algunas de las chicas que solo la miraron con resentimiento

-pensé que habías dejado a la zorra hermanito – comentó Hotaru mirando despreciativamente a Esmeralda… quien la miraba con ganas de matarla

-tienes muy malos modales enana – ladró Esmeralda

-y tu muy mal gusto en perfumes – arrugó la nariz – hueles a perro mojado – contraatacó la chica

La rubia se había acercado al ver a Esmeralda pegársele a Darien como sanguijuela pero en definitiva su cuñada le estaba cayendo muy bien – cariño – el pelinegro se lanzó a sus brazos – justo a tiempo – le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer

-el espectáculo me parece bastante entretenido – le susurró de vuelta

-muy graciosa – le besó la mejilla – Hotaru quiero presentarte a mi novia – le habló a su hermana antes de que se matara a golpes con Esmeralda

-vaya Darien… definitivamente mejoraste tus gustos– sonrió su hermana – hola soy Hotaru – abrazó a la rubia

-mucho gusto soy Serena – se presentó la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo

Una de las amigas de Hotaru se acercó y le susurró algo a la pelinegra – bueno chicos… mis amigas y yo vamos a seguir saludando gente – se fue riendo con las demás chicas no sin que antes miraran a Serena con rencor… la rubia no supo si sentirse mal o realizada por ser la envidia de las adolescentes

-¿y querías que me quedara con esas niñas? – le preguntó en un susurro divertida al pelinegro ignorando a Esmeralda

-a veces creo que son más maduras que tu – la abrazó de la cintura sonriendo

-muy gracioso – le golpeo el estómago con un ligero puñetazo

Esmeralda carraspeo – que no les han dicho que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas – bufó molesta

-¿pero sigues aquí? – Le preguntó Serena mirándola con desdén – pensé que te habías cansado de ser ignorada

-eres una corriente – fue mordaz en su comentario

-y tú eres una zorra… pero no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo ¿no? – Abrazó de la cintura a Darien – vamos a saludar a tus padres amor – ambos dejaron a Esmeralda sola a punto de explotar de la furia

-me las vas a pagar bruja – Esmeralda apretó los dientes dispuesta a hacer trizas a la rubia

Darien y Serena conversaron con varias personas amigos y familiares de Darien… la rubia se sentía extraña… Darien la mantenía siempre cerca de él… la abrazaba de la cintura… la acariciaba el brazo… incluso la beso en un par de ocasiones… siempre besos castos y rápidos pero que la dejaban demasiado embriagada y deseosa de más… el pelinegro se sentía a gusto con la compañía de la rubia… nunca la había conocido del todo pero ahora le daba la razón a Andrew… Serena era alegre… tierna… inteligente… habían mantenido un par de conversaciones interesantes que lo dejaban sorprendido… además las caricias que le daba… en la espalda o cuando le tocaba la mano le hacían sentir un cosquilleo agradable y las ocasiones que se besaron lo hacían sentir extraño y agradablemente bien mientras Esmeralda los observaba con rabia

-Serena – se acercó Mamoru a ellos – ¿te puedo robar un momento a Darien? Quiero hacerte una consulta legal hijo – se dirigió a Darien el cual asintió y se fue con su padre… la rubia se acercó a una ventana

En cuanto Darien se alejó de Serena Esmeralda le dio indicaciones a un mesero que no le quitaba los ojos de encima para que durante la cena le diera una buena dosis de vodka a la rubia… prometiéndole que lo sabría recompensar

-¿bombón? – habló alguien a espaldas de la rubia haciéndola girarse – bombón – exclamó el chico de cabellera negra atada en una coleta y unos divertidos ojos azules que la miraban sorprendido y muy contento mientras la abrazaba – pero que gusto verte

-Seyia… que gusto – respondió feliz mientras correspondía el abrazo con entusiasmo sin notar que Darien los observaba desde la puerta del despacho con una sensación desagradable en el estómago – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

-sus hermanos están bien – se acercaron otros dos chicos uno de cabello castaño y otro con el cabello platinado ambos con coleta – que gusto verte Serena

-hola Taiki… Yaten – saludo a los dos hermanos

-gusto en verte Serena… que hace una chica tan divertida como tú en un lugar como la mansión Chiba

-ella viene con uno de los Chiba – respondió Darien acercándose al grupo y mirando un poco ceñudo a los hermanos… en especial a Seyia… abrazó a Serena posesivamente – veo que ya conoces a mis primos – le plantó un beso posesivo a la rubia dejándola jadeante

-¿son tus primos? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia y algo agitada por el beso

-somos primos segundos – respondió Seyia sintiéndose molesto por la manera en que abrazó y besó a Serena...

-¿de dónde conoces a los Kou corazón? – le preguntó sonriendo pero apretando los dientes

-estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria – respondió Taiki de forma neutral – recuerda que nuestros padres querían que tuviéramos una educación más tradicional y que no dejáramos los estudios por la carrera musical

-si lo recuerdo… - comentó Darien en el mismo tono neutral – fue todo un escándalo… aunque solo me enteré por los chismes que circulaban en el Crown… ese año yo empezaba en la carrera – suspiro con dramatismo – y me la pasaba estudiando todo el tiempo

-¿y cómo esta Mina? – preguntó Yaten con interés

-igual de loca – respondieron riendo Darien y Serena lo que provoco que se miraran con complicidad y volvieran a reír un poco más… esta escena le provocó retortijones a Seyia

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Uhhhh, van a dormir en la misma cama… jejejeje… eso va a estar entretenido no creen? Y que más pasará en la cena… ¿no se lo imaginan?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-Darien cariño – se acercó su madre de la nada al grupo – hola chicos – saludo a los hermanos de carrerita – quiero que vengas conmigo a saludar a unas amigas – sin esperar contestación arrastró al pelinegro lejos de los demás… la rubia miro el desconcierto en la cara de Darien mientras se alejaba con su madre… también notó de pasada que la mujer la había ignorado… suspiró

Durante un rato se quedó conversando con los hermanos Kou de anécdotas de la preparatoria… así como de lo que les ha deparado el destino despues de la escuela… después Yaten y Taiki se fueron a saludar a otros parientes mientras que Seyia se quedaba con Serena – ¿llevas mucho con Darien? – preguntó el chico al ver a Serena mirando furtivamente al salón

-llevamos como dos meses más o menos – respondió distraídamente mientras buscaba a Darien

-no deberías ilusionarte mucho con él bombón – le dijo mientras miraba a donde el pelinegro estaba conversando con dos chicas que parecían modelos de revista… una pelirroja y una morena

La rubia siguió la mirada de Seyia y descubrió a Darien bastante entretenido con las mujeres - ¿Por qué lo dices? – apretó los dientes al preguntar

-vamos Serena… espero que no estés enamorada de él porque la verdad – suspiró con dramatismo – es más que obvio que es un ojo alegre

Serena lo meditó un poco y el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo lo había visto con varias chicas pero jamás lo vio siendo infiel ni un coqueto… sin embargo al verlo con esas mujeres sonriendo y divertido no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de algo que le provoco retortijones en el estómago… en ese momento se acercó un camarero con una bebida que le ofreció a la rubia… misma que tomó y casi se la bebió de un trago… le quemó la garganta pero al menos le sentó bien – tráeme otra por favor – pidió al mesero quien enseguida se fue para atender el pedido

-¿no me digas que estas celosa bombón? – la pico Seyia

-claro que no – se rio no muy convencida – Darien sería incapaz de engañarme – enfatizó con seguridad

-pues yo no sé – levantó los hombros con indiferencia – pero no me parece correcto que su ex novia se ande presentando a los invitados como si aún lo fuera – la volvió a picar

-está loca – levantó los hombros imitando a Seyia – no se puede hacer mucho contra eso – en cuanto le trajeron su nueva copa se la bebió de golpe – me disculpas – dejó el vaso vacío y se fue al baño de las escaleras… de pronto se sentía algo desorientada… acalorada… y también se sentía algo molesta por los comentarios de Seyia… se miró en el espejo… ¿Qué demonios le importaba todo lo que dijera Seyia? Darien no era su novio de verdad… no tendría por qué ponerse así… se refrescó la cara y se secó con la toalla… después de respirar un momento salió del baño… casi choca contra Darien – hola – dijo torpemente

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó extrañado – pensé que te habías ido… mamá indicó que ya está la cena – la fue llevando al comedor… notó que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas - ¿estás bien?

-si es solo que me dio un poco de calor – Darien la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada… la distribución de la mesa la dejo sentada junto a los hermanos Kou… en específico junto a Seyia… el pelinegro quiso cambiarle el lugar pero su primo se movió rápido para ayudar a sentar a la rubia… por lo que a Darien le tocó quedarse al otro lado de Serena… al principio no le quedó de otra y trató de mantenerse tranquilo… de todos modos ¿Por qué tenía que molestarle que Serena platicara con Seyia?... tal vez porque todos creían de verdad que ella era su novia y quizá porque su primo era un descarado al filtrear con su novia… Seyia hizo un comentario que hizo reír a la rubia… Darien apretó la mandíbula y se bebió de golpe su vaso de whisky y después pidió otro… del otro lado se sentó Esmeralda que le sonreía con extremada coquetería… no pudo evitar rodar los ojos… esta iba a ser una cena muy larga

-recuerdas la vez que hicimos la obra de teatro – comentó Seyia

Serena sonrió – vaya que si la recuerdo… Mina no pudo dormir antes del estreno… y se la paso despertándonos a todas para que practicáramos con ella

-estuvo atrás de todo el que le pudiera ayudar a ensayar desde que le dieron el papel – suspiro Yaten haciéndolos reír

-veo que tu noviecita tiene admiradores – le comentó Esmeralda a Darien con mordacidad – pensé que ella te respetaba un poco más

Por toda respuesta Darien se bebió el trago que le acababan de servir

-creo que Darien está encantado con su novia y su ex novia a cada lado de él – comentó en un susurró Seyia – es todo un casanova – murmuró burlón

-claro que no – la rubia miró de reojo a Darien y pudo observar como la tipa le acariciaba el brazo… miró al fondo de la mesa y vio a Setsuna observando a su hijo y a la zorra… se veía tan feliz que le recordaba a una niña esperando abrir sus regalos… -genial – masculló bebiendo la bebida que le había traído el mesero… casi se la bebió toda

-¿dijiste algo? – preguntó Seyia

-nada… solo que esta bebida esta buena – iba a pedir otra pero el mesero ya estaba retirándole el vaso para servirle más

La cena fue una constante de comentarios de Seyia y Esmeralda sobre lo indebido de Darien o Serena… mientras Darien y Serena iban bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta sin notarlo… al final de la cena algunos invitados se fueron retirando poco a poco… solo quedaron unos cuantos que se trasladaron de nuevo al salón… Serena se quedó con los hermanos Kou cuando no había encontrado a Darien de inmediato

-seguro se fue con Esmeralda – comentó Seyia… Serena lo fulmino con la mirada – creo que ya has bebido demasiado – le dijo al observarla beber otro trago

-no lo he hecho – comentó molesta la rubia con voz un poco pastosa… se puso a escanear el salón algo tensa… suspiró cuando vio a Darien con su padre y a Esmeralda del otro lado observando al pelinegro… casi se lo comía con los ojos – maldita zorra – susurró terminando su trago

-Darien creo que estás un poco bebido – le comentó su padre al verlo bebiendo su whisky como si fuera agua

-claro que no – respondió Darien sin poder evitar tambalearse un poco… miró a su novia platicando con su primo… tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara al niño bonito… a ver si así lo querían sus fans… - iré con Serena – dijo apretando los dientes al ver como su primo la abrazaba

-Darien – Mamoru lo tomó del brazo pero el pelinegro se soltó y caminó decidido hacia ellos

-Darien – ahora lo interceptó Esmeralda pero casi la atropella cuando paso junto a ella para ir directo con su novia

Tomó a Serena del brazo haciéndole un poco de daño – oye… ¿Qué te pasa arrogante? – soltó sin darse muy bien cuenta de lo que decía y tratándose de zafar del agarre del pelinegro

-¿tú que crees cabeza de chorlito? – Espetó Darien – te alejo de las garras de tu admirador

-déjala Darien la estas lastimando – todos mantenían un tono de voz bajo por lo que nadie se estaba dando cuenta del espectáculo

-tú no te metas – empujó a Seyia

-cálmate querido – se acercó Esmeralda queriéndose colgar del brazo del pelinegro

-apártate zorra – espetó la rubia queriendo saltársele encima

-chicos – llegó Mamoru con el grupo – por favor Darien a tu madre le dará un ataque si arman un escándalo – suplicó

-lo siento papá – se disculpó el pelinegro

-será mejor que lleves a tu novia a descansar Darien – sugirió

-solo una cosa más – dijo el pelinegro para después tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y devorarle la boca con pasión… Serena correspondió con el mismo ardor a ese beso… por un segundo todo desapareció… los invitados… el salón… la mansión Chiba… todo… solo eran ellos dos – buenas noches…- la soltó de improviso para luego arrastrarla del brazo hacia su habitación

-oye idiota – se soltó la rubia mientras subían las escaleras – ni me dejaste despedirme de tus primos ni de tu padre – se quejó

-olvídalo… no iba a dejar que te despidieras de Seyia

-¿estas celoso? – se rio de él

-claro que no… pero no voy a permitir que te pases de ligera delante de mi familia – le grito mientras entraban a su habitación

-¿yo soy la ligera?... que me dices de la zorra esa que tenías por novia… se te pego toda la cena como una lapa

-creo que tú eres la celosa – se burló el pelinegro

-claro que no estoy celosa… estoy enojada porque me traes aquí para alejar a la tipa esa y de todos modos dejas que se te pegue… no dejas de ser un maldito arrogante… estúpido y cretino… - de pronto Darien la tomó por los hombros y la besó de un modo rudo

-y tu toda la noche te la pasaste coqueteando con Seyia – susurró sobre los labios de la rubia mientras le abrazaba la espalda – eres una niña boba

-eso no es cierto – gimió mientras le apretaba la camisa y lo jalaba para besarlo de nuevo – no coqueteaba con él… - lo besó apasionadamente – y no soy una niña boba

-de eso me doy cuenta – le acarició todo el costado hasta llegar a sus caderas – eres toda una mujer – le iba besando el cuello – muy sexy – le dio un mordisco en la unión del cuello y el hombro haciéndola jadear

-y tú eres un salvaje – le rompió los botones de la camisa para después volver a besarlo mientras le metía las manos bajo la camisa para tocar su espalda y después dejarle unos poco ligeros arañazos

Darien jadeo – eres toda una gata – la volvió a besar mientras la iba empujando a la cama... no podía dejar de besarla... se estaba volviendo como una droga para él... le quitó la playera con urgencia para después quitarse la camisa a jalones... volvió a atacarle la boca con pasión... dejo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su hombro donde de nuevo le dio un mordisco

-y tú tienes tendencias vampíricas - le jaló un poco el cabello para después besar su cuello y bajar un poco por su pecho - se nota que haces... ejercicio - jadeó la rubia mientras le acariciaba los brazos con las manos - seguro que te la pasas... en el gimnasio

El pelinegro le desabrochó el sostén con urgencia - ¿siempre hablas tanto? - atacó uno de sus senos con desesperación

La rubia gimió sonoramente mientras Darien devoraba sus senos sin piedad - ¿qué? - preguntó después de un rato siendo medio consiente que el pelinegro le había dicho algo... lo único que podía hacer era jalarle el pelo y sostenerse de su hombro enterrándole las uñas

-calla - gruño Darien -solo siente - la dejó caer a la cama haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa... se quitó con desesperación los zapatos para luego pelear un rato con el botón de su pantalón y luego con su cierre... se arrancó los pantalones una vez que pudo

-¿ansioso? - le pregunto la rubia divertida desde la cama sonriendo pícaramente

-¿tú no? - le regreso una sonrisa lobuna

-mucho - se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón sin problemas mientras el pelinegro la miraba con lascivia -¿ves algo que te guste? - preguntó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y le daba espacio para que se acercara Darien

-no tienes ni idea - jadeo mientras se subía a la cama y se colocaba entre las piernas de la rubia - eres toda una tentación - la volvió a besar mientras le acariciaba uno de los senos con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la pierna - me estas volviendo loco - empujó su cadera logrando que sus sexos se rozaran a través de la ropa interior haciéndolos jadear

-no me tortures - jadeo mientras rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas y lo jalo volviendo a hacer que se rozaran

-ni en un... millón de... años - gimió mientras la volvía a besar… con una mano le iba jalando la tanga hasta romperla... la rubia le bajó los boxers a Darien... solo liberando su masculinidad... el pelinegro gimió fuertemente cuando lo tomó en su mano y lo acarició en toda su longitud... él la acaricio insistentemente en su feminidad haciéndola gemir

-no... juegues - logro decir mientras lo guiaba a su centro... una vez que estuvieron alineados el pelinegro no dudó y se enterró en ella haciéndolos gritar a ambos

Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento apenas conteniendo la respiración - Dios... esto es... increíble - Darien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano paro no llegar al clímax en ese momento

-Darien - chilló la rubia moviendo la cadera... el pelinegro de inmediato la detuvo sosteniéndola con ambas manos - por favor - rogó

-espera - pidió él apenas en un susurro... la besó suavemente mientras despacio salía de ella... la rubia iba a protestar cuando se enterró de nuevo con fuerza... para repetir el proceso una y otra vez mientras aceleraba el ritmo

-sí - gritaba la rubia - justó ahí... oh... sí - conforme la pasión incrementaba la rubia le iba enterrando más y más la uñas en los omoplatos

-si cariño... así - el pelinegro no podía evitar enterrarle los dedos en la cadera... besaba... lamía y chupaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance hasta que se dejaron ir, Serena le mordió el hombro con fuerza... haciendo gritar a Darien mientras ambos se dejaban vencer por un orgasmo épico

Los dos se quedaron en silencio... lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus respiraciones... el pelinegro estaba desparramado sobre Serena... podía oír el desenfrenado latido de su corazón... que sonaba al ritmo del propio... aun seguían unidos

-aunque me gusta cómo se siente tenerte sobre mí - habló en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba ligeramente - me cuesta respirar - se rio tímidamente

Darien se giró rápidamente llevándola a ella entre sus brazos y sin perder su íntima unión - lo siento - le besó el pelo

-tendrás que disculparte por mucho más - la rubia empezó a dejar pequeños besos y lengüetazos por su pecho logrando que el pelinegro gruñera por lo bajo

-¿por qué? - jadeo

-rompiste mi tanga - le hizo un puchero mientras miraba hacia su cintura

-no me arrepiento - dijo con suficiencia mientras levantaba la cadera haciéndolos gemir

-veo que estás listo para otro asalto - comento divertida mientras contoneaba la cadera

-tú tienes la culpa - volvió a empujar su cadera mientras sostenía la de la rubia - así me pones - dio pequeños empujones mientras encontraban un ritmo

-es el mejor alago que me han hecho - sonrió coqueta mientras se movía sensualmente y desataba su cabello dejándolo caer en cascada

-lindo cabello - le acaricio el cuello para después jalarle un poco el cabello mientras seguía moviendo las caderas - tan sensual - bajo su mano hasta su seno y la otra la subía de su cadera a su otro seno - toda una diosa - los apretó tentadoramente haciéndola gemir - me encanta oírte - los apretó de nuevo logrando su cometido

-sabes cómo hacerme gemir - Darien se sentó pegando su pecho al de ella y rodeándola con un brazo estrechamente... Serena se apoyó en sus hombros y tomó impulso para dejarse caer sobre él... haciéndolo jadear fuertemente... la rubia sonrió mientras se impulsaba de nuevo - pero ambos podemos - ambos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente chocando sus caderas... encontrándose... Darien le apretaba la cintura y la rubia le enterraba los dedos en los hombros mientras gemían y jadeaban audiblemente... se besaron profundamente... cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo gritaron tan fuerte que podrían haberse quedado afónicos

El pelinegro se desplomó en la cama arrastrando a la rubia con él... de nuevo se quedaron quietos mientras controlaban sus respiraciones - wow - susurró el pelinegro cuando encontró su voz... la rubia sonrió y masculló una afirmación... después de un rato los arrastró a ambos para quedar en el centro de la cama sobre las almohadas... mientras los despojaba de lo que les quedaba de ropa y la lanzaba a un lado... Serena se dejaba hacer... se acomodó sobre su espalda y ella quedo a su costado con su rostro recargado en su pecho... de alguno modo se estrecharon en un confortable abrazó mientras se perdían en el mundo de los sueños

XOXOXO

Darien se despertó un rato después algo desconcertado... la luz aun seguía encendida... miró el reloj del buró... quizá solo había dormido un par de horas... pero lo más extraño era el pequeño cuerpo que se pegaba tentadoramente a él... podía sentir su pierna atrapando las suyas... su brazo rodeando su cintura posesivamente sus pechos pegándose a su costado... sus pechos... pensó pícaramente... no los había disfrutado mucho hace un momento... sintió su pelo sobre el brazo que la rodeaba a ella... era suave... se inclinó un poco... inspiró su aroma... olía a rosas... era delicioso y embriagador... le acaricio sutilmente la piel de la espalda... era tersa... la rubia se removió un poco en sueños y suspiro sobre la piel de su pecho logrando que se le erizara... con la otra mano acaricio el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura... subió lentamente... mientras ella seguía suspirando sin despertarse... seguía erizándole la piel del pecho... llego al hombro y siguió el camino hasta el seno que tenía más cerca... acarició el pezón ligeramente

-mmmm - murmuró la rubia mientras sonreía pero sin despertarse... Serena movió el brazo hacia abajo... sobre sus caderas... tocando su virilidad en el proceso... el pelinegro contuvo un jadeo mientras seguía acariciando su pecho con un poco más de insistencia... la rubia emitía pequeños gemidos... fue subiendo su pierna sobre las de él y a medida que él acariciaba su pecho ella iba contoneando las caderas en contra de su pierna... con sus dedos tiró un poco su pezón haciéndola jadear audiblemente... los giró a ambos de modo que ella quedo de espaldas al colchón con él encima... le fue dejando pequeños besos por el cuello hasta bajar a sus senos... lamió uno tentadoramente - Darien - jadeo la rubia arqueando la espalda... chupó el otro - mmmm - gimió mientras torpemente le acariciaba el cabello

-son tan perfectos... - lamió de nuevo y luego sopló sobre él endureciéndolo - tan suaves... tan tentadores... - siguió chupando y lamiendo uno y otro alternando sus atenciones mientras la rubia solo gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte... fue dejando un camino de húmedos besos por su abdomen... su ombligo... hasta llegar a su centro... la rubia acomodó mejor las piernas para darle mayor acceso... al ver su disposición Darien chupó su punto de placer con fuerza... haciéndola gritar...

-oh Dios - gritó la rubia mientras el pelinegro atacaba todo su centro con afanadas lamidas y pequeñas succiones... Serena solo empujaba su cabeza para acercarlo más a ella

-solo... Darien - jadeo mientras seguía con su tarea... continuo hasta que la rubia se dejó llevar por un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo gritar y gritar

Apenas se estaba recuperando de su delicioso orgasmo cuando sintió los labios de Darien sobre los suyos en un intenso beso mientras sentía su esencia en él... cortó el beso cuando lo sintió llenándola toda... llegando profundo - oh si - jadeo mientras se abrazaba a él con brazos y piernas y lo besaba por toda la piel que tenía a su alcance al igual que hacía él

-tan bella - embistió una vez - tan sensual - repitió el proceso con más fuerza - eres como una adicción - tomó un ritmo en sus embestidas lento pero fuerte... solo se oían sus gemidos... fue acelerando poco a poco aumentando su fuerza... cada vez más hasta que llegaron al abismo del clímax y se dejaron arrastrar por él... Darien se dejó caer a su lado saliendo de ella... la rubia suspiro

-vaya - volvió a suspirar - eso estuvo... bien - apenas si podía hablar

-¿bien? - pregunto desconcertado

-bueno - se rio la rubia divertida - más que bien

-más que bien - repitió Darien mientras sonreía y la acercaba a él con un brazo... su otro brazo lo colocó sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos

La rubia se quedó quieta… mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón del pelinegro… cerró los ojos… inhaló su aroma… suspiró… era un aroma tan agradable que la embelesaba… intentó dormir… pero el sueño la eludía… era muy grata la forma en que estaban acomodados… abrazados… muy cerca… y el sueño seguía sin llegar… recordó la arrogancia con que no quería que lo llamara Dios – arrogante – susurro y apenas si escucho su propia voz… Darien ni se inmuto… podía oír su respiración pausada… definitivamente se había quedado dormido – y además ya se durmió – se quejó casi en silencio… sentía el calor de su abrazo… empezaba a sentirse incomoda… recordó como la hizo jadear… y lo que le dijo ella – ambos podemos jugar el mismo juego – susurró mientras se movía ligeramente le dio un tímido beso en el pecho… el pelinegro ni se movió… lamió su tetilla haciéndolo suspirar… repitió el proceso jugando con su lengua… gimió más audiblemente… la pellizco entre sus dientes suavemente… volvió a gemir y la rubia sonrió divertida… fue bajando por su pecho… dejando besos… lamidas y pequeños chupetones mientras el pelinegro gemía y jadeaba cada vez más fuerte… sus atenciones siguieron al sur de su cuerpo… llegando hasta la v de su cadera donde le dio un fuerte chupetón en el hueso de la pelvis

-pequeña bruja – gimió el pelinegro que desde que la rubia había empezado sus atenciones había colocado sus brazos sobre su cabeza… su masculinidad iba despertando conforme la rubia iba bajando… mantenía los ojos cerrados amplificando las sensaciones… de pronto la sintió devorándolo – oh sí – gruño mientras levantaba ligeramente las caderas… podía sentir su lengua rodeándolo… jugando con él – que bien – gemía… la rubia se rio… esas vibraciones eran la gloria para el pelinegro… Serena tomo un ritmo delicioso… arriba… y abajo devorándolo hasta lo profundo de su garganta… usando su lengua… succionándolo… Darien solo gemía incontrolablemente – espera – gimió sintiendo que llegaba al límite… la rubia continuaba – espera – pidió de nuevo abriéndolo los ojos y mirándola… estaba hincada a su lado totalmente dedicada a su tarea – detente o aquí acabo – demando… le dio una nalgada a la rubia haciéndola jadear y detenerse – quiero estar dentro de ti – pidió suplicante mientras la rubia lo miraba… la rubia lo fue sacando lentamente de su boca dándole una vista bastante sugerente

-entonces date prisa – decía al tiempo que caminaba sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar de frente a la cabecera… el pelinegro la miro sin entender – deprisa – contoneó las caderas en invitación y se hacia el cabello a un lado… el pelinegro se hincó apresuradamente hasta quedar a espaldas de la rubia… rozó su virilidad en su entrada – justo ahí – y se enterró en ella de una sola embestida – justo así – gimió mientras se sostenía de la cabecera y empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás

-se siente genial – gimió mientras se sentía agradablemente prisionero… atrapado en su interior… le fue dejando un camino de besos por toda su espalda mientras la sujetaba de las caderas… con su pecho cubrió toda su espalda mientras mordisqueaba su hombro y su cuello… pero no hacia intento de mover las caderas

Serena empezaba a frustrarse – por favor – pidió mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás

-espera – susurró a su oído mientras la sujetaba para que no se moviera

-por favor – pudo ver el pequeño puchero que hacia la rubia

-eres muy inquieta cariño – le dio una nalgada haciéndola jadear - ¿lista? – sin esperar respuesta casi salió de ella para volverse a enterrar fuertemente… ambos jadearon… la cabecera chocó contra la pared sonando fuerte… volvió a casi salir para después enterrarse en ella… el pelinegro tomó un ritmo que iba en aumento… además de sus gemidos y jadeos lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la cabecera que chocaba contra la pared al ritmo de sus embestidas… el pelinegro le acariciaba los senos mientras le besaba y lamia la espalda… la rubia lo tenía sujeto de su pierna y la iba apretando más y más conforme el clímax los iba alcanzando… gritaron sus nombres hasta que no les quedó voz para después desplomarse en la cama… la rubia le daba la espalda y el pelinegro la tenía sujeta de la cintura…

-wow – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras jadeaban en busca de aire y se quedaban quietos controlando sus respiraciones

-hay que apagar la luz – dijo Serena suavemente suspirando

-paso – respondió rápidamente –ve tu – la empujó ligeramente de la cadera

-¿yo porque? – se negaba a moverse

-porque tú me despertaste

-tu no me dejabas dormir… además es tu recamara… ve tu – empujó la cadera hacia atrás… Darien gimió

-bien… iré – le giró el rostro tomándole la barbilla y le planto un beso que la dejó mareada y con ganas de más… se levantó de la cama dejándole a la rubia una vista de su glorioso trasero… se acercó a la puerta para apagar la luz sin tener la menor idea de que al otro lado de la puerta estaba Esmeralda a punto de tocar… con el brazo levantado… en cuanto oyó que alguien se acercaba decidió mejor irse a su recamara que estaba justo alado de la del pelinegro… cuando entró a su recamara estaba que hervía de furia

-malditos – siseó Esmeralda mientras se acostaba… llevaba rato oyendo sus gemidos – parecían perros – escupió… y lo peor fue cuando empezó a oír como golpeaba la cabecera contra la pared – seguro lo hizo apropósito la tipa esa – apretaba las sabanas con los puños – al menos ya terminaron – suspiro algo más tranquila… al fin podría dormir… ella necesitaba sus adecuadas horas de sueño para mantener su belleza… el sueño la iba arrastrando poco a poco o llevaba mucho rato dormida cuando de pronto algo la despertó

-oh… si… oh… así… oh Dios – se escuchaba del otro lado de la pared

-no puede ser – gritó mientras se jalaba el cabello… y así paso toda la noche entre tratar de dormir y entre que los vecinos de lado tenían una tremenda noche de pasión – ¿es que se tomaron algo? – se preguntó en algún momento de la madrugada… o del amanecer… y es que por más que trataba de recordar jamás había pasado una noche así con Darien… y eso la tenía tan furiosa como el hecho que no la dejaran dormir y peor aún que ni siquiera trajera su mp3 para no escucharlos… estaba convencida que la maldita tipa era toda una zorra para mantenerlo entretenido toda la noche… ¿Cómo era que ella no hubiera logrado lo que la rubia?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Bueno… aquí un capítulo más que esta por demás decir que fue súper intenso, jejejeje… mucha acción esta noche les parece?**

 **Gracias a todas por seguirme, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por dejarme sus rw, son lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas… todo en el cuarto del pelinegro estaba tranquilo y en calma… nada que ver con la pasada noche… la ropa seguía esparcida por todo el piso… Darien y Serena estaba enredados en las sabanas… estaban abrazados y profundamente dormidos… la rubia fue despertando poco a poco… sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido… apenas si podía abrir los ojos… se estiró un poco… todo le dolía de un modo delicioso… sonrió mientras se pegaba al cuerpo que dormía a sus lado… el pelinegro suspiro mientras estrechaba más a la rubia… le dolía la cabeza… y sentía como si hubiera corrido el maratón… y qué maratón… pensaba divertido… acaricio la cadera de Serena mientras ella suspiraba… la rubia le acariciaba el pecho

-buenos días – le besó el pecho

-buenos días – le besó el tope de la cabeza – cabeza de chorlito – en ese momento ambos se quedaron quietos… y fue como si algo hubiera hecho clic en sus cerebros

-oh por Dios – gritó Serena mientras se enderezaba… miraba a Darien como sí le hubiera salido otra cabeza o le girara 180 grados - ¿Qué hicimos? – preguntó mientras trataba de procesar los eventos de la noche anterior

-¿tú que crees? – la miró lascivamente pues al sentarse dejo expuestos sus senos

-degenerado – gritaba mientras jalaba la sabana para cubrirse

-no decías eso anoche – ronroneó mientras ponía sus brazos bajo su cabeza – y tú eres la degenerada – señaló hacia abajo donde la rubia había jalado la sabana… se había cubierto ella… pero lo había dejado expuesto a él de la cintura para abajo

-oh Dios mío – gritó la rubia mientras le lanzaba la almohada a la cintura – cúbrete – estaba histérica

-tranquila cabeza de chorlito – se levantó de la cama cubriendo su virilidad con la almohada pero dejando al aire su trasero… la rubia jadeo mientras él se paseaba hacia el baño – voy a darme una ducha – decía divertido mientras entraba al baño y oía que algo golpeaba la puerta… seguro había sido un zapato… el pelinegro dejo la almohada en el suelo mientras se metía a la regadera y nivelaba el agua… dejó que el agua lo cubriera de frente… cuando el agua le cubrió la espalda dio un respingo… le ardía la espalda… salió de la regadera y se paró frente al baño… apenas se estaba vaporizando… quedo impactado cuando vio su espalda cubierta de arañazos… poco a poco se fue revisando todo el cuerpo… además de los arañazos tenía varios chupetones esparcidos por todo el cuerpo… esa pequeña bruja lo había marcado – mira lo que hiciste – salió gritando cuando termino su baño… apenas con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas y otra en el cuello

La rubia se quedó muda mientras veía a Darien totalmente mojado de pies a cabeza… su cabello enmarañado… goteando… el agua recorriendo su cuerpo hasta perderse bajo la toalla - ¿de qué hablas? – logró responder cuando vio su mirada asesina

-mira como me dejaste – se giró para darle la espalda mostrando los arañazos… a Serena se le seco la boca al ver el cuerpo marcado del pelinegro – me dejaste tus uñas marcadas como una gata – gritó sobresaltándola

-y tú me dejaste marcas de murciélago – se abrió la bata revelando su cuerpo desnudo – mira – señaló sus chupetones… tenía en el cuello… sus pechos… su cintura… sus piernas – y me dejaste tus manotas marcadas – le señalo las caderas donde se veían claramente los dedos de Darien

El pelinegro se quedó embobado con la imagen de Serena desnuda frente a él… se acercó poco a poco – tú no te quejaste – la miraba con lujuria… con deseo

-tu tampoco – su voz se fue haciendo un jadeo mientras se iba embriagando con la imagen de Darien y su mirada lasciva

-de hecho – susurró mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – tus gemidos me decían – se acercó a su oído – que la pasabas bien – le mordió la oreja haciéndola jadear

-tú también – se colgó de su cuello – lo disfrutabas mucho – se lanzó a sus labios para besarlo con ardor mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo… podía sentirlo crecer bajo la toalla cuando la apretaba de la cintura

-mucho – gimió mientras le besaba el cuello despacio…

Serena le quito la toalla del cuello mientras él seguía besando su cuello y le iba quitando la bata… ambas prendas cayeron al suelo… ambos estaban jadeantes… se besaban desesperadamente… la rubia le arrancó la toalla de la cintura… Darien la iba empujando hacia la cama y ella se dejaba llevar… unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron

-¿Quién? – gruño Darien sin soltarla… nadie respondió por lo que la soltó a regañadientes… se medio amarró la toalla a la cintura y caminó a la puerta - ¿Qué? – Casi grito cuando abrió un poco la puerta - ¿Qué quieres Seyia? – su primo estiraba el cuello para ver dentro de su recamara… el pelinegro giró un poco para ver entrar corriendo a Serena al baño… se veía la piel de su hombro - ¿Qué te pasa? – Lo empujó del pecho - ¿Por qué estás viendo a mi novia… puerco? – Seyia se rio burlón

-yo no estoy viendo nada – se defendió – tu mamá quería venir a ver si ya estaban despiertos… y tu papá quiere verte en el despacho… - sin decir palabra le cerró la puerta en las narices – de nada – dijo Seyia con sarcasmo – idiota – se fue alejando mientras pensaba en lo que de seguro estaban haciendo… se podía ver lo excitado de su primo y pudo alcanzar a ver como Serena se ponía la bata apresuradamente… aunque lamentaba no haberla visto bien

Darien sacaba ropa aventando los cajones… se estaba vistiendo de mala gana y con molestia… tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y de preferencia al estúpido de su primo… además de mirón era un inoportuno por interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo con Serena… entró rápido al baño… la rubia seguía en la ducha – tu admirador es un idiota – grito mientras se cepillaba los dientes

-Seyia solo es un amigo – se defendió la rubia aunque también maldecía a Seyia por llegar tan inapropiadamente

-pero quiere meterse en tus bragas – seguía gritando

-eres un prosaico – grito en respuesta… estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de la ducha para encararlo… pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo

-pero soy honesto – tenía ganas de abrir la puerta y enfrentarla… pero sabía cómo acabarían las cosas… y por mucho que quisiera hacerlo su padre lo esperaba – papá quiere verme… te veo en el salón en un rato

-de acuerdo – contestó golpeado… tenía unas ganas de mojarlo por idiota… la rubia salió del baño y se vistió con calma… le dolía todo el cuerpo… sonrió ruborizada… qué noche… jamás había pasado una noche tan apasionada… suspiró mientras se terminaba de arreglar… su celular empezó a sonar – hola – contestó después de buscarlo en su bolso

-¿Por qué te tardas en contestar? – la reprendió Rei con su habitual tono de mando

-buenos días Rei… ¿Cómo amaneciste?... yo bien gracias por preguntar – se burló la rubia rodando los ojos

-veo que amaneciste de buen humor – se rio Lita – estas en el altavoz Serena… estamos todas aquí – explicó

-hola chicas

-hola Serena – respondieron sus amigas

-al menos comprobamos que sigues viva – comentó divertida Amy

-así es chicas… aquí sigo… vivita y coleando – respondió divertida mientras se estiraba un tanto sensual

-huy ese tono me huele a que tuviste una noche intensa – indicó Mina muy segura - ¿lo hicieron? – preguntó intrigada… la rubia se quedó muda… ¿Cómo a veces podía ser tan suspicaz su loca amiga? – oh por Dios lo hicieron – grito y se escuchó una conmoción al otro lado del teléfono… la rubia seguía muda

-¿Serena? – preguntó suavemente Lita

-bueno… chicas – titubeo – anoche… hubo una cena… tomé un poco de más… y luego… yo… él… yo – que podía decirle a sus amigas… si bien era cierto que al principio fue el efecto del alcohol… podía asegurarse a sí misma que todo fue consensuado… no estaba borracha… solo algo animada

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? – se rio Rei a carcajada limpia… casi ni podía hablar por el ataque de risa

-bueno… yo… - seguía titubeando Serena

-Serena – habló Amy con seriedad - ¿se protegieron?... recuerda que les he explicado los riesgos del sexo sin protección… enfermedades venéreas… embarazos no deseados…

La rubia por un momento se quedó en shock ¿protección?... vagos destellos de su noche con Darien vinieron a su mente… el idiota nunca usó un condón… tenía ganas de estrangularlo… en seguida recapacitó… era también su responsabilidad…

-¿Serena? – ahora habló Rei… pero con exasperación – si te cuidaste ¿verdad? – casi podía ver a su amiga irradiando su aura de fuego

-claro que me cuide – mintió descaradamente hablando con una seguridad que para nada sentía – obvio no soy tan descuidada – cruzó los dedos de su mano y elevó una pequeña plegaria al cielo – "por favor que no me caiga un rayo por mentirosa"

-y bien Serena… ahora lo más importante – podía oír como Mina se acercaba al teléfono – quiero los detalles sucios de tu noche – se rio como desquiciada

-MINA – gritaron las demás

-hay vamos chicas… ¿no se mueren por saber cómo es un hombre como Darien en la cama? – todas se quedaron mudas por su audacia

-fue… - de nuevo vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de su pasión – aceptable – concluyó después de un momento

-ahora me dejas intrigada – se quejó Rei

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Serena extrañada

-porque hiciste una pausa muy larga Serena – explicó Amy con tranquilidad

-bueno chicas… es que… - suspiro – la verdad fue increíble… - todas gritaron al teléfono haciendo que se lo alejara del oído – pero la verdad no sé cómo acaben las cosas – su tono era algo melancólico

-tómalo con calma Serena – habló Lita – sabes que cuentas con nosotras… y que por ahora lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están ¿no crees?... – la castaña se quedó con una pregunta en la garganta… tal vez no era el momento de indagar en los sentimientos de la rubia… por ahora lo mejor era solo dejar que el fin de semana acabara… y por el bien de sus amigos deseaba que todo terminara bien para ellos.

-gracias amigas – sonrió agradecida… aunque no la vieran… adoraba a sus amigas – por cierto ¿a que no adivinaran a quien me encontré en la casa de Darien?

-¿a quién? – preguntaron al unísono

-a los hermanos Kou

Se oyó otra conmoción en el teléfono - ¿viste a Yaten?... ¿Qué te dijo?... ¿preguntó por mí? – Mina hablaba como si le estuviera dando un ataque y casi la podía imaginar zarandeando el teléfono para sacarle información… la rubia poco a poco les fue narrando su encuentro con los chicos al menos estaban en terreno más seguro… ya después lidiaría con lo demás

XOXOXO

Después de hablar un rato con las chicas se sentía un poco más tranquila… no porque sus problemas se hubiera evaporado… sino porque sus amigas siempre tenían ese efecto liberador en ella… iba bajando las escaleras cuando de nuevo los recuerdos de su noche de pasión la absorbían… sobre todo porque le dolían las piernas

-ahí estas idiota – habló alguien a su espalda cuando llegaba al final de las escaleras

-¿Qué quieres zorra? – se giró para enfrentar a Esmeralda hablando con indiferencia

-tú eres la zorra – se le acercó… le sacaba unos centímetros de estatura gracias a sus tacones de aguja… pero la rubia no se amedrentó – eres como una maldita pequeña perra en celo – casi le escupe

La rubia le soltó una cachetada que resonó en el pasillo – no me hables así zorra

-tú eres la zorra – repitió furiosa sobándose la mejilla… - no sé qué clase de artimañas usaste con Darien anoche – la rubia se impactó poniéndose muy roja

-¿de qué hablas? – no quería ponerse nerviosa pero ¿Cómo sabia la golfa de su noche con Darien?

-hay por favor… no te hagas la mustia… toda la noche se la pasaron gimiendo y jadeando como perros en celo… - en sus palabras se notaba la envidia de la tipa

-por lo que veo estas verde de envidia – sonrió triunfante – me da la impresión de que Darien jamás estuvo así contigo – se burlo

Esmeralda se puso roja del coraje – no tengo porque darte explicaciones – casi gritó

-eso es cierto… y la verdad es que no me interesa – hizo un ademán de indiferencia con las manos – pero me alegra mucho – sonrió – que Darien haya disfrutado conmigo como lo hizo

-no eres más que una maldita zorra interesada… - escupió – esperas que Darien se case contigo para heredar a los Chiba

-momento querida – la calló – a mí no me interesa la herencia Chiba

-si… claro – se burló – me vas a decir que te interesa su corazón

-por supuesto que sí – se indignó – seguro que la familia Chiba es millonaria… pero eso es lo de menos… son personas que valen por su forma de ser… los padres de Darien son personas decentes igual que su hijo

-no me digas

-Darien es un hombre honrado… sincero… de buenos sentimientos – algo en su interior le exigía que lo defendiera como él lo merecía – lo conozco desde hace muchos años y siempre me ha parecido un hombre valioso… es tierno… cariñoso… apasionado – gimió deliberadamente molestándola – sabe cómo satisfacer a una mujer una y otra – cambio su tono a uno más sensual – y otra y otra vez… es muy bello y atractivo por fuera… pero también lo es por dentro… puede tener dinero pero es un hombre trabajador… inteligente y lo más importante de todo es que nos amamos

-eres toda una romántica ¿no? – se burló de nuevo mirándola con aburrimiento

-no sé si lo soy o no – alzó más la voz – pero una cosa te advierto zorra de quinta… si te acercas a mi novio… si lo molestas en lo más mínimo… - se puso en puntitas para verse más alta – te juro que te voy a arrancar el cabello uno por uno… te voy a dejar la cara como mapamundi con los arañazos que te voy a dar – su mirada era amenazante… no dejando lugar a dudas

Esmeralda se quedó estática atragantándose con el coraje que sentía… lo cierto es que no pensó que se fuera a poner tan brava y no podía arriesgar el físico por Darien… lo que ninguna de las dos notó es que alguien más era testigo de esa discusión… el pelinegro iba saliendo del despacho de su padre y estaba caminando a las escaleras para ir por Serena para que bajaran a desayunar juntos… se quedó escondido tras una esquina escuchando la interacción entre ambas… Serena podía ser toda una fiera… y aunque había visto que era apasionada cuando defendía su punto… y aunque después de la noche anterior daba fe de su pasión… jamás imaginó que lo defendiera del modo en que lo hizo… algo en su pecho… en su corazón creció de un modo casi doloroso… lo hacía sentir ilusionado y contento… tenía ganas de correr a abrazarla y llenarla de besos… arrinconarla contra una pared y hacerle el amor hasta dejarla extenuada… caminó atrás de ella para secuestrarla en alguna habitación

-Darien – se le atravesó su mamá saludándolo muy animada… su plan tendría que esperar – querido… quiero que vengas conmigo y veas cómo está quedando la cava para esta noche… yo sé de vinos… pero quiero tu opinión sobre algunas otras bebidas – lo arrastró hacia el patio alejándolo de su objetivo

Serena llegó al salón y lo encontró vacío – hola Serena – la saludó Luna que llegaba por el otro extremo del salón

-buenos días Luna – la saludó dedicándole una sincera sonrisa

-¿Cómo dormiste querida? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba – luces cansada… - observo cuando la vio más de cerca - ¿dormiste mal?

-bueno… yo – se puso roja… si supiera porque durmió mal – si… dormí un poco mal – le dedicó una tímida sonrisa

-apuesto a que Darien no te dejo dormir en toda la noche – la rubia abrió la boca pero no supo que decir así que la cerró – desde chiquito ronca como león – comento sonriendo – te compadezco querida… debes de quererlo mucho para poder soportar esos ronquidos del infierno… tú lo quieres ¿verdad? – preguntó con seriedad

-claro que lo quiero Luna… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se extrañó por su seriedad

-mira… Darien es un Chiba… y todas las mujeres que se han acercado a él – se puso tímida – bueno… - se quedó callada

-lo entiendo Luna – se puso seria

-no me lo tomes a mal querida… no quiero ofenderte – se excusó rápidamente

-me refiero a que entiendo tu punto Luna… y creo que es comprensible que temas que yo me acerque a él por interés – lo meditó un poco buscando las palabras – conozco a Darien desde hace algunos años – empezó a explicar – pero no sabía que su familia o él fueran millonarios – tomó aire – yo me enamoré del hombre – miró a Luna a los ojos para que viera que era cierto… al menos esperaba que ella así lo creyera – me enamoré de ese gran chico serio… tranquilo… decente… - le brillaban los ojitos y Luna iba sonriendo más y más – me enamoré de ese hombre trabajador… honrado… educado… caballeroso – eso ya se lo había dicho a la zorra… pero era verdad que Darien tenía todas esas cualidades

-Darien es una maravilla de hombre – concedió Luna

-lo es Luna – le tomó las manos – y… - lo meditó – mientras él me quiera a su lado… yo trataré de hacerlo feliz… y de quererlo como se lo merece

Luna comenzó a llorar – oh querida… Darien sería un tonto si dejara ir a una mujer como tú… estoy segura que ustedes tendrían un matrimonio perfecto – la rubia se sobresaltó ante la idea – y tendrían unos hijos divinos – de pronto la rubia se imaginó un pequeño niño idéntico a Darien y su corazón dio un salto de emoción

-bueno Luna… aún estamos jóvenes para esto… y además apenas vamos empezando nuestra relación… - se ponía nerviosa por el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación – aún nos falta mucho para ver si somos compatibles para un matrimonio… y ni hablar de los hijos

-¿no quieres hijos? – preguntó extrañada

-claro que los quiero Luna… pero creo que aún estoy muy joven para eso… me gustaría hacerme de un pequeño patrimonio antes de pensar en matrimonio e hijos

-pero si te casas con Darien tendrás la vida asegurada

-Luna – la reprendió con la mirada – si me caso con Darien lo haría por amor… no por su dinero

-por eso me agradas Serena – le dio un abrazo maternal – bien ahora… Setsuna organizó un almuerzo en la piscina para más tarde… así que si quieres puedes ir a la cocina y pedir que te preparen algo… puedes pedir que te lo suban a tu recamara – la miró de nuevo con atención – quizá quieras dormir un poco más antes del almuerzo – le acarició la mejilla – porque si luces cansada

Serena se ruborizó de nuevo – gracias Luna – caminó hacia la cocina… antes de entrar empezó a percibir los olores de la comida… su estómago empezó a gruñir – me muero de hambre – comentó para sí misma… una vez dentro de la cocina pidió un desayuno bastante sustancioso… huevos… hotcakes… café y jugo… la cocinera se le quedó mirando con aprensión pero le preparó lo que había pedido… la rubia bebió unos tragos de café… gimió complacida – delicioso – le supo a gloria… era una dosis revitalizante… comenzó a comer sus huevos y casi hacia sonidos de éxtasis… la cocinera prefirió dejarla sola cuando terminó de ponerle la comida en la mesa

-aquí estas – gritó Setsuna cuando entró a la cocina

-buenos días señora Chiba – saludo algo aprensiva y sobresaltada por como entró Setsuna

-ahórrate tus falsos modales

La rubia se atragantó con su jugo - ¿disculpe?

-ya me oíste… no puedo creer que te la pasaras toda la noche fornicando con mi hijo a viva voz – la rubia de nuevo se atragantó – como es posible que no dejaran dormir a Esmeralda – la rubia rodó los ojos internamente – tal parece que lo hiciste a propósito

-le aseguro que no lo hicimos a propósito señora – se defendió en cuanto pudo tragar correctamente – nunca pensamos que… - dudo que palabra usar – no pensamos que éramos tan escandalosos – se puso roja de la pena recordando su noche de pasión

-y todavía te haces la decente frente a mi esposo… que no querías dormir con mi hijo por respeto a nosotros… eres una falsa e hipócrita

Serena se tragó un insulto para la señora – jamás fue mi intención faltarle al respeto a usted ni a su esposo señora… solo…

-solo – la interrumpió Setsuna – tal parece que quieres amarrar a mi hijo… - la rubia se puso en pie de un salto – es obvio que tu intención es convertirte en la señora Chiba ¿no?

-mire señora – habló fuerte – es obvio que ha hablado con la zo… - se detuvo a tiempo – con la ex novia de Darien… lamento mucho que no la dejáramos dormir – lo cierto es que eso no lo sentía para nada – lamento mucho que crea que les faltamos al respeto a ustedes… pero no le voy a permitir que piense que estoy con Darien por su dinero

-¿en serio? – preguntó con sarcasmo

-no me va a decir que ustedes no educaron a un magnifico hombre – Setsuna se quedó callada porque iba a decir otra cosa – no me diga que no enseño a Darien a ser un buen hombre… honesto… decente… trabajador… honrado… educado… cariñoso – suspiro… defenderlo se estaba volviendo repetitivo y muy cansado – cuando conocí a Darien me enamore de todas esa cualidades… no sabía que su familia era millonaria hasta que llegamos aquí y sinceramente no me importa que solo viviera de su salario porque yo aun así lo amo a él… amo al hombre… a su hijo… que si… es un hombre muy atractivo… tiene de donde heredarlo – Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír – pero esa es la única herencia que me importa de él… es bello por dentro y por fuera

-vaya – suspiro Setsuna extrañando a Serena - ¿de verdad amas a mi hijo? – la miró directamente a los ojos buscando la verdad

-lo amo con toda el alma – aseguro sinceramente mirándola fijamente

-¿sabes?... ayer que llegaste no me pareciste para nada una mujer frívola y extravagante… y ahora que te escucho me doy cuenta que eres sincera

-señora… créame… puedo ser un poco insoportable pero nada frívola – ambas sonrieron

-llámame Setsuna

-gracias Setsuna – sonrieron

-creo que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro… veo que estas hambrienta… - sonrió mirando los platos sobre la barra de la cocina

-solo un poco – se puso roja de la pena por enésima vez en la mañana

-Darien no ha desayunado… podrías pedirle algo para que se lo suban… creo que está en su recamara… ahora mando a Kaoli

-de acuerdo – se quedó sola mientras se ponía a pensar que pedía en el Crown cuando iba con Andrew para pedirlo de desayuno… estaba segura de que él también estaría hambriento… de pronto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que tenían los mismos gustos… cuando Kaoli entró a la cocina le pidió que volviera a hacer otro desayuno igual al suyo… mientras lo esperaba terminó el suyo

Darien estaba recostado en la cama… con los brazos bajo su cabeza… recordaba la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su madre hacia un rato y en como la había tenido que defender

 _-cariño… yo creo que Serena no es la mujer para ti_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?_

 _-vamos Darien… tú necesitas a una mujer de mundo… una mujer más adecuada para ti… alguien más sofisticada_

 _-mamá – se quejó el pelinegro_

 _-en serio Darien tú necesitas una mujer de nuestra clase… alguien que venga de nuestro mismo círculo social_

 _-¿alguien como Esmeralda? – preguntó irritado_

 _Su madre sonrió con malicia – de hecho hijo… creo que ella es la mujer indicada para ti_

 _-yo no pienso lo mismo mamá – respondió con cansancio_

 _-pero querido… ella es de nuestro círculo social… su padre y el tuyo tienen negocios que serían benéficos para la familia… por no decir que es muy hermosa_

 _-si tanto te gusta… quédate tú con ella – expresó molesto sobresaltando a su madre – mamá – se acercó a ella – lo siento… no quise ser grosero… - la abrazó al verla hacer un puchero – puedo entender que tú quieras lo mejor para mí – le acaricio el brazo – pero tienes que entender que yo no quiero a Esmeralda_

 _-¿no me digas que te enamoraste de esa niña? – preguntó aun haciendo pucheros_

 _-si – respondió rápidamente – la amo… y no es ninguna niña – se rio por dentro recordando cuantas veces la había llamado niña… y recordando la mujer que había tenido entre sus brazos la noche anterior_

 _-pero Darien… ella no es nadie_

 _-te equivocas mamá… ella es una gran mujer… es dulce… tierna… delicada… sincera… hermosa por dentro y por fuera… tiene un gran corazón – cada cosa que decía hacia que se le hinchara el corazón… porque realmente sabía que Serena tenía todas esas cualidades y muchas más_

 _-querido – suspiró su madre – yo solo quiero que seas feliz_

 _-te aseguro que soy feliz – dijo con convicción_

Independientemente de las peleas y discusiones lo cierto era que Serena era una mujer increíble… hermosa por dentro y por fuera… apasionada… tierna… cariñosa… inteligente… Darien suspiró pensando en la rubia… y pensando en ella se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Bueno… uno más… ¿Qué les parecen?... por lo que veo se tienen que defender con vehemencia ¿no les parece? Gracias por seguir la historia, por sus rw. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, pero… el trabajo llama así que aquí les dejo el capítulo espero que haya sido de su agrado

Besitos… Ángel Negro


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena entró a la recamara cargando la charola del desayuno… se movía con cuidado para no tirarla en la alfombra… al notar que Darien estaba acostado y asumiendo que estaba dormido se movió con más cautela… dejó la charola en la mesa y se acercó a Darien… en efecto estaba dormido y lucia tan calmado… tan tranquilo… se acercó un poco más… tenía el semblante tan relajado… que no pudo evitar sonreír… acercó su rostro al de él… no podía evitar pensar que era muy guapo… miró sus labios… deseaba besarlo… estaba tan cerca de él que podía hacerlo… de improviso la cama quedo a su espalda

-¿Qué haces cabeza de chorlito? – preguntó Darien divertido encima de ella

-maldito arrogante – decía entre risas la rubia – me asustaste – le golpeo el hombro sin fuerza

-me ponía nerviosa tu cercanía – juntó sus rostros… nariz con nariz – no sabía si ibas a besarme o a asesinarme – sonrió pícaro

Serena se rio – la verdad es que quería matarte – bromeó

El pelinegro también se rio – ¿segura que querías matarme? – le devoró los labios en un beso apasionado

-si… yo quería… yo quería… matarte – respondió totalmente agitada y mareada

-¿segura? – la volvió a besar con más pasión acariciando sus costado

-yo… yo… - apenas si podía respirar pero sin poder evitarlo bostezó… Darien se acostó a su lado dejando su mano en su cintura quería hacerla suya… pero sabía que necesitaba descansar un poco… ambos se quedaron callados… suspirando – te traje el desayuno – comentó un momento después mientras poco a poco se iba dejando arrastrar por el sueño

Darien se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la rubia… una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver todo lo que le había llevado… moría de hambre y Serena supo exactamente qué le gustaba…bebió el café con deleite suspirando… fue comiendo lentamente todo lo que tenía enfrente hasta que no vio el fin… una vez que terminó se dirigió a la cama junto a Serena quien dormía profundamente… la observó detenidamente… era tan hermosa… se acostó a su lado de costado para poder seguir observándola… le acaricio la mejilla… la rubia suspiró y se fue girando para acercarse más al pelinegro ronroneando – Darien – lo abrazó

-cabeza de chorlito – le besó el pelo mientras le acariciaba la cintura suavemente

-engreído – se burló la rubia mientras le besaba el pecho

-¿estabas despierta? – le preguntó buscando sus ojos

-no sabía si querías matarme o bes… - antes de que pudiera continuar Darien le devoró los labios con pasión… la rubia correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad… se fueron girando… Serena quedo atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Darien quien recorría su cuello tentándola – Darien – suspiró mientras enterraba sus manos en su pelo

-me vuelves loco – susurro a su oído mientras presionaba su cadera contra la de ella haciéndola jadear

-y tú a mí – le abrazó la cadera con las piernas intensificando las sensaciones

-necesito… sentirte – gimió aumentando sus movimientos

-por favor – pidió ella jalándole la playera… desesperada por sentirlo también

-no… no hay tiempo – le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones… la rubia empezó a hacer lo propio con los de él mientras intentaban besarse…justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta con urgencia

-déjalos – gruño Serena mientras seguían intentando unirse

-Darien – gritó Hotaru desde la puerta – Darien… abre – volvió a tocar

-¿Qué quieres? – gruño el pelinegro quedándose estático

-Darien abre la puerta… por favor – se podía escuchar el puchero en su voz

-anda Darien – decía Serena tratando de contener la risa – ábrele a tu hermana – el pelinegro enterró la cara en el cuello de la rubia y gruñó de frustración

-Darien – seguía gritando Hotaru

-ya voy – gritó mientras se ponía en pie y se trataba de acomodar la ropa - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuándo abrió la puerta… su hermana entró como un huracán a la recamara

-Serena – se dirigió a la rubia quien se trataba de acomodar la ropa aun acostada – Serena… ven… vamos a la alberca – brincaba a su alrededor – date prisa… quiero que compitamos en unas luchas en la alberca – la arrastraba para que se levantara

-tranquila enana – la detuvo Darien mientras la rubia se ponía en pie – deja que nos cambiemos para que vayamos a la alberca – la iba llevando a la puerta

-yo aquí me quedo hasta que nos vayamos todos juntos a la alberca – se escabullo de las manos de su hermano y se sentó al pie de la cama – no vayan a quedarse dormidos – hizo un puchero… Darien y Serena se sonrieron sin poder evitarlo… dormir era lo último que tenían planeado… pero era más que obvio que sus planes interrumpidos tendrían que quedar pendientes… o tal vez no…

Serena se sintió frustrada… pero a medida que bajaba la calentura del momento se sentía cada vez mejor de que llegara Hotaru a interrumpirlos… - voy a cambiarme – dijo al tiempo que se dirigía al baño… no podía explicar que pasaba… no podía entender que sentía… lo cierto es que empezaba a sentir cosas por el arrogante, y eso le daba miedo al tiempo que la emocionaba… jamás se había sentido de esa forma… y no era solo por la atracción física que dicho sea de paso era impresionante… pero había algo más… era como encontrar el lugar que ni siquiera se sabía que se estaba buscando… era llegar al hogar… era paz… calor… amor - ¿amor? – se preguntó mirándose al espejo… ella dudaba que fuera amor… era algo imposible que sintiera eso por el arrogante e insoportable de Darien… una vez se puso el bikini se revisó en el espejo… casi se quiere dar un tiro cuando vio su reflejo… tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo… unas más visibles que otras… pero tenía marcas… tenía un par de mordidas y los dedos de Darien marcados en sus brazos, caderas y piernas… afortunadamente llevaba un pareo de gran tamaño que esperaba le sirviera y le cubriera las marcas de la noche alocada que pasó con Darien… batalló un rato con él pero pudo ocultarlo un poco

-como te tardas – se quejó Hotaru en cuanto la rubia salió del baño

-lo siento – se disculpó apenada – tuve problemas con los nudos del pareo… Darien la miraba de pies a cabeza… podía percibir el deseo que brillaba en sus ojos… por mucho que el pareo la cubriera casi toda, la mirada del pelinegro la hacía sentir desnuda y eso la excitaba pero la ponía nerviosa… fuera como fuera tenía que mantener la distancia con Darien por el resto del tiempo que pasaran juntos o algo muy malo podría pasarle a ella

-anda Darien ve por tu traje de baño – lo apresuró su hermana al ver que entraba en trance y es que con ver a Serena se olvidaba del mundo… no sabía que tenía esa pequeña bruja que lo tenía idiotizado pero era más que obvio que era toda una perdición la cabeza de chorlito y mientras pudiera aprovecharía cada momento para tenerla cerca… para meterse en su piel y disfrutar todo lo que le provocaba con su sola cercanía… no sabía cómo serían las cosas cuando regresaran a la normalidad… lo cierto es que no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible el fin de semana… era como si se estuviera volviendo adicto a ella… como si ella se estuviera convirtiendo en una droga para él…

Una vez arreglados los tres bajaron a la alberca donde ya estaban los familiares de Darien… algunos conversando a la orilla de la alberca en una mesa y otros disfrutando el agua

-vamos… ya quiero competir con ustedes – hacia pucheros Hotaru mientras empujaba a la pareja a la orilla de la alberca

-quizá debería quedarme a platicar con tus tíos – comentó Serena cuando pensó que tendría que quitarse el pareo

-nada de eso – se quejó Hotaru

-está bien – dijo la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo… se iba a meter a la alberca cuando Hotaru la detuvo

-no vas a entrar con ese trapo – señaló su pareo – te va a estorbar – la rubia se hizo la loca – anda Serena quítatelo

La rubia suspiro resignada… no podía hacer mucho al respecto… con pena se fue quitando poco a poco el pareo… pudo escuchar la expresión de sorpresa de algunos presentes… y quiso que la tierra se la tragase… o al menos el agua… Darien la miró con algo de pena… era su culpa que trajera esas marcas en el cuerpo… marcas de su intensa noche de pasión

-tú también hermano… anda vamos… quítate eso para que podamos empezar – ahora fue el turno de Darien de sentirse incomodo… se quitó la playera y también pudo oír algunas expresiones de sorpresa… sabía que en su cuerpo también había marcas… Serena lo miró con algo de pena

Después de pasar el shock inicial ante las marcas de ambos el resto del rato en la alberca estuvo más divertido… omitieron las luchas para jugar voleibol acuático… más tarde la rubia cubierta con el pareo fue a la cocina a beber algo

-así que dejas que tu novio te lastime – le recriminó Seyia a la rubia sobresaltándola

-me asustaste – le recriminó limpiando el agua que había tirado en la mesa

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese idiota te lastime de ese modo? – le acarició el brazo

-él no me ha lastimado – defendió al pelinegro y se alejó del toque de Seyia – al contrario – sonrió con picardía sin proponérselo

-así que te gusta rudo – la tomó de los brazos con rudeza lastimando a la rubia

-suéltame – trató de zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito

-te dijo que la sueltes – retumbó la voz de Darien en la cocina mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no lanzarse sobre su primo y romperle los dientes

-eres un imbécil – decía al tiempo que soltaba a Serena con poca delicadeza

-cuando vas a entender que ella está conmigo – rodeo a Serena por la cintura – que ella me eligió a mí – devoró la boca de la rubia frente a su primo… solo escuchó como bufaba y salía a paso firme de la cocina al jardín

-ya se fue – jadeaba la rubia mientras su cuello recibía atenciones – ya podemos… regresar a la… alberca – el pelinegro la estaba derritiendo con sus caricias

-creo que nos sigue observando – le fue desatando el pareo para tener más acceso a su piel – tal vez deberíamos… darle un show completo

-Darien – gimió la rubia a punto de perderse en sus caricias

-por Dios Darien – gritó su tía desde la puerta – es que no puedes estarte quieto un rato – lo jaló de la oreja separándolo de una avergonzada rubia

-tía… mi oreja – se quejaba el pelinegro ante el tirón

-te voy a llevar a la alberca para que te des un baño de agua helada – la rubia se reía a carcajadas ante la escena – tú no te rías jovencita – le dijo a Serena – que tú también deberías tomar un bañito – la rubia se cayó de inmediato – Dios… van a tener que hacer algo con esas hormonas o van a incendiar la casa entera

XOXOXO

Más tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para la fiesta de Mamoru… Darien y Serena descansaron un rato… Darien se bañó primero mientras la rubia resistía las ganas de entrar a acompañarlo y tallarle la espalda… por momentos se regañaba de estar tan ilusionada con toda la situación de su supuesta relación

-ya puedes usar el baño – decía el pelinegro mientras salía del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando el cabello… la rubia se quedó un momento embobada con la vista de Darien - ¿ves algo que te guste? – preguntó con arrogancia sonriendo con coquetería

-arrogante – comentó fingiendo indignación mientras se levantaba – estas muy apetecible – lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello… el pelinegro gruño emocionado y la abrazó con un brazo

-cabeza de chorlito – gimió mientras la rubia le seguía besando el cuello y la oreja… empezó a buscar el modo de quitarle el pareo – me estas volviendo loco – correspondió las caricias de la misma manera… besando el cuello de Serena y acercándola más a su creciente erección

-y tú a mí – le arrancó la toalla de la cintura

Darien la fue empujando hacia la cama mientras le iba quitando el pareo – tendrá que ser rápido – susurró mientras le quitaba el traje de baño… la acostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella - ¿Qué me diste… pequeña bruja? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos mientras entraba en ella

La rubia solo gimió al sentirse invadida… Darien se fue moviendo de manera apresurada… hasta que ambos se dejaron ir en un orgasmo intenso… el pelinegro se giró para no aplastar a la rubia ambos tenían la respiración acelerada… la rubia se movió para quedar de lado mirando al pelinegro… le puso la mano sobre el pecho y Darien la acarició con la suya… ninguno de los dos dijo nada… solo se quedaron así un momento

-"si tan solo…" – pensó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos

-no te duermas cabeza de chorlito – Darien se río por sobresaltarla

-cierra la boca arrogante – se acurrucó a su lado

-Serena – insistió el pelinegro – aun no te bañas – le apretó la mano

-me duele la cabeza – se quejó la rubia

-seguro fue porque te asoleaste mucho – le acarició el brazo de manera suave… la rubia asintió con un dedo… Darien tomó su dedo y lo jaló hasta llevárselo a los labios… lo mordió tentadoramente – porque no te metes a bañar mientras yo te traigo un vaso con agua y unas pastillas

-buen plan – le acarició la mejilla – eres un dulce – se enderezó lo suficiente para besarle los labios de manera tierna… se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño sin cubrir su desnudez… Darien la admiró mientras caminaba… jamás volvería a ver a Serena de la misma manera… escuchó el agua de la regadera y por dos segundos estuvo tentado de acompañarla… pero sabía que si entraba no le daría sus pastillas y no llegarían nunca a la fiesta de su padre… se levantó de la cama y se vistió apresuradamente… salió de la recamara y bajó las escaleras

-ya la recuerdo – dijo la molesta voz de Esmeralda que venía de la biblioteca

-¿disculpa? – preguntó Darien irritado deteniendo su camino

-recuerdo a la mujercita esa que dices que es tu novia – se acercó al pelinegro de manera sensual

-no sé de qué estás hablando – estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-esa niña – dijo con asco – la que se supone que es tu novia – era obvia su molestia – es la misma niña con la que te peleabas en el cafecito de tu amigo

-¿y si así fuera? – respiró profundamente para controlarse

-vamos Darien… deja de fingir demencia… ahora entiendo tu juego… - se colgó de su cuello – trajiste a esa tipa para darme celos – intentó besarlo

-¿celos? – La tomó de los brazos para alejarla de él – acaso perdiste el juicio… jamás usaría a Serena para darte celos – estaba más que irritado

-pero admites que la estas usando – sonrió complacida – es probable que solo la estés usando y la botes dentro de poco

-yo no estoy admitiendo nada – caminó de regreso a su recamara dejándola sola entró… recargó la frente en la puerta y suspiró

-¿trajiste mis pastillas? – preguntó la rubia sobresaltándolo

-lo siento… las olvidé – se disculpó

-descuida Darien me sirvió el baño y ya no me siento mal

El pelinegro se giró para mirarla… se quedó helado ante la visión… Serena se estaba terminando de colocar el vestido… el tono negro contrastaba con su piel de porcelana… su cabello húmedo brillaba… - wow – dijo impactado

-¿te gusta? – se giró ligeramente con coquetería

-estas hermosa – dijo con genuina admiración mientras se acercaba a ella – seré la envidia de la fiesta

-tu tampoco estas tan mal – le abrochó los últimos botones de la camisa

-¿Qué dices? – Se fingió ofendido – si soy todo un galán – la abrazó por la cintura y le plantó un beso que la dejó mareada

-vamos galán – dijo cuando encontró su voz – tu madre va a matarnos si llegamos tarde

Ambos continuaron preparándose para la fiesta… mientras a Darien le daba vueltas a la cabeza lo que decía Esmeralda de que solo estaba usando a Serena… si bien todo esto era parte de un plan para que ella se alejara lo cierto es que podía arruinar su plan en plena fiesta y las cosas podría ponerse tensas con sus padres… entraron juntos al gran salón… la llevaba del brazo y la sentía temblar – relájate – le dio un sutil beso al tope de su cabeza

-esto es tan lujoso – dijo con timidez – temo cometer una tontería

Darien la detuvo y le puso las manos en los hombros – sé que eres una torpe cabeza de chorlito – le dijo divertido mirándola a los ojos… la rubia estaba hipnotizada – pero lo harás bien – la animó y le dio un sutil beso

-son tan tiernos – habló la cantarina voz de Hotaru desde la puerta del salón… se lanzó abrazarlos – en serio que ustedes son como esas parejas de cuento – los tres caminaron hacia donde estaban sus padres – son como la pareja perfecta – ambos aludidos estaban divertidos y sonrojados de los comentarios de Hotaru

-queridos están perfectos – comentó feliz Setsuna saludando a los tres – no te parece Mamoru

-estoy rodeado de bellezas Setsuna – le acarició la mejilla a su esposa… abrazó a su hija y besó la mano de Serena – somos muy afortunados ¿no te parece Darien? – El aludido sonrió divertido abrazando de la cintura a la rubia – veo que eres muy celoso hijo

-o protector – continuo su madre

-o paranoico – les secundo su hermana

-solo es un arrogante – comentó Serena muy seria… los familiares Chiba se quedaron mudos un segundo hasta que la risa de Darien rompió la tensión

-mi cabeza de chorlito – le besó la mejilla a la rubia y la aludida sonrió divertida

-sí que son raros – dijo Hotaru alejándose del grupo divertida

Los padres de Darien se quedaron conversando con ellos por unos minutos mientras Darien no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la discusión con Esmeralda… tenía que dejarle claro que sus suposiciones eran equivocadas… miro a sus padres… él le tomaba la mano con cariño y su madre sonreía… otro plan se estaba formando en su cabeza… sabía justo que hacer

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Estan intensos estos niños ¿no creen?... van a incendiar la casa Chiba… jejeje… ¿Qué se le estará ocurriendo a Darien ahora? ¿se lo imaginan?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por seguirme, por dejarme sus reviews, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena estaba fascinada… desde el momento que llegó había notado el lujo sobrio y elegante de los Chiba… pero en definitiva la reunión de esos momentos era en definitiva algo que solo se veía en las películas… la gente vestida de gala con joyas que nunca alcanzaría a pagar ella con su sueldo… la cristalería de lo más elegante y tan frágil que temía romper una copa… la música… un cuarteto de violines tocando notas que daban al ambiente un toque de cultura elevado… por donde miraba todo gritaba lujo… dinero… elegancia

-pareces impactada – le susurró Darien en el oído causándole escalofríos a Serena

-estoy impactada – comentó estremecida

-relájate – le besó la mano

-¿no les da vergüenza dar esos espectáculos? – escupió con molestia Esmeralda acercándose a ellos

-pensé que no iban dejar entrar a las mascotas – le comentó Serena a Darien ignorando a la recién llegada

Darien solo pudo sonreír divertido – al parecer una se escabulló – continuo la broma ignorando también a Esmeralda quien se alejó frustrada por no molestarlos… el pelinegro siguió pensando en su plan… sabía que tenía que hacer algunos movimientos pero lo haría con calma

-estás hermosa bombón – habló Seyia a espaldas de los aludidos… Darien solo apretó la mandíbula mientras ambos se giraban a ver a su interlocutor

-gracias Seyia – decía la rubia algo ruborizada pero sin soltar a Darien quien también la tenía abrazada de la cintura sin la mínima intención de soltarla

-bueno… me retiro – se alejó Seyia molesto por la actitud posesiva de Darien… odiaba a su primo por tener a su lado a Serena… no entendía como ella se pudo fijar en un hombre tan aburrido como su primo

La cena transcurrió en calma Serena estaba sentada entre los hermanos Chiba… entre los tres mantenían una conversación divertida pero moderada…

Una vez terminada la cena y mientras se dirigían al salón el pelinegro se acercó a su hermana – te encargo un momento a mi novia – le comentó en un susurro… Hotaru lo miró extrañada – no quiero que la asedien los felpudos – dirigió una mirada rápida a Seyia

-deja de ser tan celoso – lo amonestó su hermana divertida

-¿A dónde va Darien? – le preguntó la rubia a Hotaru

-relájate cuñadita… seguramente va al baño – se detuvieron cerca de una ventana – no pensé que fueras tan aprensiva

-yo solo preguntaba – se ruborizó Serena algo apenada… en verdad se estaba volviendo muy aprensiva con Darien y eso no era bueno

Unos quince minutos después el pelinegro regresó sonriente – te dije que estas hermosa – susurró al oído de Serena mientras la abrazaba

-¿estás tomado? – preguntó algo extrañada por su efusividad

-solo me preguntaba si te lo había dicho – respondió en su defensa – ven – la jaló al centro del salón donde estaban sus padres… Hotaru los siguió intrigada por la actitud de su hermano – señores – habló fuerte para llamar la atención de todos – señores – repitió – antes que nada – comenzó cuando tuvo la atención de los presentes – antes que nada quiero agradecerles por estar aquí esta noche en el festejo de mi padre – miró al aludido quien también lo miraba con extrañeza igual que su madre – para la familia Chiba es un honor contar con su presencia… por favor démosle un aplauso al festejado – los presentes aplaudieron mientras algunos se acercaban a felicitar al cumpleañero – señores – volvió a llamar su atención – señores… también quisiera hacer un anuncio – todos lo miraron atentos – sé que es una falta de respeto utilizar el festejo de mi padre – se disculpó apenado mirando a sus padres – pero sé que tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad – tomó la mano de Serena y la miró a los ojos – esta mujer que tengo aquí a mi lado es un ser maravilloso – besó su mano mientras la aludida estaba pasmada por que no entendía qué pasaba – es tan bella por dentro como por fuera… y me haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra – se hincó frente a ella y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón – si ella me hiciera el honor de casarse conmigo – abrió una cajita de terciopelo negro… dentro había un anillo con un diamante enorme que brilla a la luz de las lámparas – Serena – la miró a los ojos hipnotizándola - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – todos a su alrededor reaccionaron sorprendidos primero por la joya tan grande y lujosa que le ofrecía… y por la sorprendente e inesperada declaración… algunos después de la reacción inicial comenzaron a aplaudir sobresaltando un poco a la rubia - ¿Serena? – preguntó Darien por lo bajo

-yo – dijo en un susurro… miró a sus padres quienes la miraban con una mezcla de emociones que la hizo sentir que ellos no estaban de acuerdo – yo… - dijo un poco más fuerte

-di que sí – gritó Hotaru haciéndola brincar – di que sí – repitió acercándose a ella sacudiéndola un poco del brazo – anda cuñada… responde – la apremió emocionada

-si – repitió más fuerte – el pelinegro se puso en pie… le colocó el anillo y la besó con pasión… después la abrazó - ¿Qué pasa? – alcanzó a preguntar algo desubicada por el beso

-después te explico – susurró en respuesta el pelinegro - ¿no nos van a felicitar? – le preguntó a sus padres mientras abrazaba a la rubia con un brazo

Mamoru y Setsuna se miraron un momento uno al otro interpretando cosas en silencio… después asintieron mutuamente… ese acto consternó demasiado a la rubia… se notaba el amor y la comprensión que se tenían los padres de Darien… a ella le encantaría tener un amor así… además del hecho de que todo esto era una farsa y no alcanzaba a entender las intenciones del pelinegro

-queridos – habló Setsuna primero – nos han tomado por sorpresa – se acercó y abrazó a ambos – pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes

-Darien… - lo abrazó su padre – quisiera que habláramos después de esto – le dijo al oído – me da mucho gusto que sientes cabeza – el pelinegro solo sonrió… tal vez su idea no había sido tan buena después de todo

-muchas felicidades – corrió una llorosa Luna a abrazarlos… y después todo se volvió un mar de abrazos y felicitaciones

-¿Qué tienes tú maldita mocosa? – le dijo Esmeralda a la rubia cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca – no eres más que una mosca muerta – se podía notar su frustración ante los acontecimientos - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo esto es plan para hacerme sentir celosa? – le preguntó… muchos invitados estaban atentos a lo sucedido

-eso no es cierto – le contestó Serena… aunque por dentro sabía que tenía parte de razón… todo era una farsa pero no para darle celos a ella sino para alejarla

-claro que es cierto – sonrió divertida… quería hacerle daño

-estas equivocada – le dijo Darien acercándose a ellas – esto no es ningún plan ni nada por el estilo… y jamás sería para darte celos a mi

-claro que si – respondió Esmeralda – tu todavía me amas… tú quieres recuperarme

-cómo podría amar a una vil serpiente – escupió Darien más que alterado

-Darien por favor – se acercó su padre para calmar las aguas – no te expreses así de ella… delante de su padre – de entre los invitados se acercó un hombre canoso alto de lentes

-me da mucha pena contigo Soichi – se disculpó el pelinegro con el hombre – pero no puedo tolerar la desfachatez de tu hija

-yo entiendo que estés molesto con ella – dijo el hombre con calma – pero no me parece apropiado que te expreses así de ella cuando no ha hecho nada – Esmeralda se abrazó al brazo de su padre con una actitud débil y ofendida

-papi Darien me está haciendo daño con sus palabras – hizo un puchero – yo lo amo y él me lastima de esta manera – sollozó fingidamente

Darien estaba respirando agitadamente y apretaba los puños – amor – habló Serena – debes calmarte y no hacer un escándalo en la fiesta de tu padre

-tú no te metas zorra – escupió Esmeralda sobresaltando a todos

-aquí la única zorra eres tú – gritó en respuesta Darien – con qué cara te atreves a insultar a mi prometida… si la única zorra que yo veo eres tú

-Darien – dijo Setsuna admirada por la rabia en los ojos de su hijo

-me disculpo… pero no soporto las actitudes de ella… con qué cara viene y arma todo este lio y ofende a Serena y se da las de muy ofendida… ¿dices que me amas? – Le preguntó y la aludida asintió sonriente – cómo me amabas mientras les vendías secretos de mis negocios a mi competencia – la aludida palideció – cómo me amabas si te estabas haciendo una fortuna a mis expensas

-no tienes pruebas de eso – expresó Setsuna también sorprendida por los comentarios del pelinegro

-claro que tengo pruebas… y además de eso… además de que les vendías secretos… además de eso… - apenas si podía contener la furia… estaba rojo y hablaba muy fuerte – además de eso te acostabas con ellos

Todos estaban admirados… hasta el padre de ella –miente papá – le dijo rápidamente al ver la molestia de su padre – él está mintiendo

-no estoy mintiendo… tengo fotos… tengo pruebas… lo único que tenías que hacer era alejarte de mí… yo estaba dispuesto a guardar silencio por respeto a tu familia… pero ya no más… no quiero volverte ver en toda mi vida – expresó furioso

-tenemos que hablar – le dijo su padre a Esmeralda mientras la sacaba del salón apretando su brazo

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste eso? – se acercó su madre al pelinegro aun contrariada

-no quería hacer las cosas más grandes… solo quería que se alejara de mí y hacer de cuenta que nunca la había conocido

-Darien – le acarició el brazo la rubia – lo siento tanto… ahora puedes relajarte – le sonrió

El pelinegro la abrazó fuertemente y enterró su cara en su cuello – rosas – suspiro – esto puede ayudar a que me relaje – pasó su nariz por el hueco de su cuello

-me haces cosquillas – no podía evitar reírse

-vámonos de aquí – susurró en su oído logrando que se le erizara la piel… en su petición había una promesa

Mientras se alejaban Setsuna y Mamoru los miraban negando con la cabeza - ¿crees que eso acabe mal? – le preguntó Mamoru a su esposa

-espero que no querido – le acarició la mano – por el bien de los dos espero que no

Darien llevaba a Serena de la mano… caminaron en silencio hasta su recamara, la rubia iba dispuesta a enfrentarlo – tenemos que hablar – dijo en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse… el pelinegro estaba a su espalda

Por toda respuesta Darien le abrazó la cintura por detrás y empezó a dejarle pequeños besos en el cuello

-Darien – gimió – tenemos…. – titubeo

-he deseado quitarte este vestido desde que te vi con él – le dijo al oído para después mordérselo – eres como una visión – le bajó los tirantes mientras dejaba besos por sus hombros… se lo bajó por la cintura y acaricio sus senos con sus manos

-Darien – volvió a gemir mientras sentía sus manos bajarle el vestido hasta el suelo – yo… - el vestido cayó presa de la gravedad… la giró para quedar frente a frente

-¿me ayudas con mi camisa? – le preguntó mientras le tomaba la manos y se las ponía en el pecho… la rubia lo miró… en sus ojos había una vulnerabilidad y una ternura que la desarmaron… desabrochó el primero con algo de prisa – tómate tu tiempo – le acarició la mano – quiero disfrutar la vista – y es que verla ahí con solo su tanga negra era erótico… pero además el contraste de sus cuerpos… ella tan frágil… tan pequeña… el tan alto y tan fuerte… y sin embargo… él sabía que una sola mirada suya podría aniquilarlo… se sentía tan indefenso ante ella y eso le gustaba… más de lo debido… así que verla como poco a poco le iba desabrochando la camisa era uno de los recuerdos que se llevaría con él de este fin de semana

La rubia terminó su tarea y sin pensarlo se abrazó a él… metiendo sus brazos bajo su camisa… le encantaba el calor que desprendía… su pecho era fuerte… su aroma era tan masculino… pegó la oreja a su corazón… podía oír sus latidos… no había otro lugar donde le gustaría estar… Darien correspondió al abrazo

-eres tan guapo – dijo ella mientras besaba su pecho a la altura de su corazón y después dejaba tímidos besos subiendo hacia su cuello – tan alto… tan sexy – besó sus labios lenta y profundamente mientras le quitaba la camisa… le acarició los brazos… la espalda… la cintura y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón

Sin dejar de besarla le acarició la espalda hasta acunar su trasero entre sus manos… las apretó tentadoramente haciéndola gemir mientras la obligaba a levantarse del suelo… ella por instinto enroscó las piernas a su cintura – pongámonos… más… cómodos – decía sobre sus labios mientras caminaba a la cama… la sentó en la cama y se sentó a su lado… se zafó los zapatos con los pies y se quitó los calcetines con rapidez mientras la rubia lo miraba… se puso en píe

-déjame a mí – le dijo Serena mientras lo jalaba del pantalón para que quedara frente a ella… la dejó hacer… y pensaba que jamás olvidaría esta noche… así que se bebió la imagen de la rubia mientras le quitaba el pantalón… le encantaba ver como se mordía el labio al estar tan concentrada… le dio un beso bajo el ombligo mientras le bajaba el pantalón lentamente… la empujó ligeramente de los hombros para que se recostara en la cama… ella se acomodó más al centro y él la siguió

-eres tan hermosa – le dijo antes de besarla suavemente… ella tomó su rostro en sus manos mientras disfrutaba el beso… era tan agradable sentir su piel… podía notarse la sombra de la barba… podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo… era indescriptiblemente maravilloso… se sentía tan pequeña… tan frágil… pero no de un modo amenazador… sabía que él jamás la lastimaría y sabía que pese a su fuerza el siempre sería protector con ella… y muy tierno… como en ese momento que le acariciaba el rostro con infinita ternura

-eres tan dulce – le decía mientras le daba mejor acceso entre sus piernas y él se acomodaba – no importa tu tamaño – le acarició el rostro – eres muy tierno

-¿el tamaño no importa? – preguntó pícaramente mientras empujaba sus caderas de manera tentadora

La rubia gimió – arrogante – jaló su rostro para besarlo con pasión mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas haciéndolo gemir

-cabeza de chorlito – la besó de vuelta mientras movía las caderas de manera tentadora – eres una maldita tentación – le fue dejando seductores besos por el cuello – me vuelves loco

-no juegas… limpio – gemía mientras enterraba las uñas en sus hombros

-juega conmigo – se giró dejando a la rubia sobre él – soy todo tuyo – le puso las manos en los muslos

La rubia no necesito más incentivo… movió las caderas de manera tentadora… tomó las manos de Darien y las subió a sus pechos… él entendió el mensaje y los acarició rítmicamente

-ya no quiero más juegos – los giró de nuevo dejando a la rubia atrapada entre el colchón y su pecho – ya no quiero – le arrancó la tanga de un solo movimiento – más juegos – la besó de manera intensa… y fue bajando sus besos por su cuello… atacó sus senos con la lengua… los besó y los chupó con intensidad… con deseo… Serena solo gemía mientras enredaba sus manos en su cabello… el pelinegro siguió su camino por su esternón… jugó con su lengua en su ombligo haciéndola reír… continuo su camino más abajo… enterró su cara entre sus piernas… besó su punto de placer con devoción… - eres increíble – susurro antes de atacar con intensidad todo su centro… uso la lengua…succionó… besó y lamió con devoción e intensidad… la rubia solo gemía y movía las caderas… hasta que se dejó ir en un orgasmo devastador… el pelinegro pegó su rostro al de ella – eres deliciosa – le dio un beso suave en los labios

-mi turno – empujó el hombro de Darien para que se recostara en la cama

-¿vas a romper mi bóxer? – preguntó divertido retándola

-no – se sentó a horcajadas sobre él… se acercó a su rostro… lo besó y luego le mordió el labio – pero puedo hacer algo mejor

-estoy seguro que si – como hizo él… fue dejando besos por su pecho… jugó con sus tetillas ganándose unos gemidos de su parte – eso se siente bien – continuó su camino por su estomago… tomó sus bóxers con las manos… le araño sutilmente la piel de las caderas mientras se los bajaba… una vez se los quitó besó su miembro con ternura… hasta con cierta timidez… después lo acomodó para introducirlo en su boca lentamente… disfrutando su calidez… acero aterciopelado… lo devoro todo lo que pudo… lo fue sacando lentamente mientras hacía cierta succión con los labios… repitió este proceso unas cuantas veces… cada momento lo sentía crecer en su boca – espera cariño – le tocó la mejilla para detenerla – no quisiera terminar en tu boca – le jaló el rostro a su cara y la besó – no esta vez – dijo divertido mientras la besaba… era un beso lento y suave mientras la iba recostando en la cama y se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas – eres maravillosa – decía al tiempo que se enterraba en ella de un solo movimiento… se quedó quieto… disfrutando el momento… encantado con la sensación de su abrazo interno… perdiéndose en el increíble brillo de sus ojos que eran como un par de piscinas soleadas en las que podría navegar siempre… y por un segundo disfrutó la idea de ese para siempre

Serena se quedó quieta también disfrutando la sensación de sentirse invadida… se sentía tan llena… tan completa… y por un instante deseó que esto durara para siempre… sin darse realmente cuenta lo abrazó con brazos y piernas – siempre lo dices – susurró en su oído

-es que lo eres – la abrazó de vuelta mientras lentamente movía las caderas a un ritmo pausado logrando que ambos disfrutaran más las sensaciones… Darien no aumentó la velocidad pero se iba enterrando más y más en ella hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax de manera intensa… se quedaron quietos… aun abrazados… unidos… sus respiraciones se mezclaban… se besaron suavemente… sin soltarla se acomodó en la cama para quedar acostado con ella a su lado… le beso el tope de la cabeza – eres increíble cabeza de chorlito

-eres increíblemente arrogante – ambos se rieron mientras se dejaban arrastrar por el sueño… olvidando por un momento que ambos eran enemigos… que todo era una farsa… olvidándose del mundo… solo eran ellos dos en el universo… solo eran ellos y se pertenecían… en ese momento eran el uno para el otro

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?... Darien le pidió matrimonio a Serena… ¿pueden creerlo?... pero si esto solo es una farsa ¿o no?**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado… disculpen la tardanza pero ahora si se me complico un poco avanzar la historia… espero no ausentarme tanto en los siguientes capítulos… Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme… por sus reviews y por sus alertas… eso me anima mucho… y nos seguimos leyendo**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El sol se filtraba por una rendija en la cortina… Darien abrió lentamente los ojos… estaba atrapado por una pequeña bruja rubia que lo tenía hechizado… Serena estaba prácticamente encima de él… tenía su cabeza en su pecho… lo tenía abrazado con el brazo y la pierna de un modo tan posesivo que le causaba gracia y no es que él estuviera molesto… también la tenía abrazada de manera posesiva… suspiro y disfruto la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo apretado al suyo… por un segundo se imaginó despertando todas las mañanas así… con la rubia encima de él… después de haber pasado una noche como la de anoche… se sumergió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior… la entrega de la rubia… sus suaves gemidos… su abrazo interno… su pasión… suspiró… la primera noche con la rubia había sido intensa… salvaje… la noche anterior fue apasionada… mágica… suspiro de nuevo… se movió sutilmente… no es que le molestara estar ahí con ella… se volvió a mover tratando de salir de la cama… la rubia se removió en sus brazos

\- cinco minutos más – mascullo dormida apretando al pelinegro

-llamado de la naturaleza – le susurró de vuelta aun tratándose de zafar

-¿vas a volver? – preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados pero soltándolo poco a poco

-no me tardo – le dio un beso en la mejilla… se dirigió aprisa al baño y ocupó el servicio… suspiró aliviado… trataría de apurarse y volvería a la cama con la rubia… se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo… esta vez no tenía marcas nuevas en el cuerpo… pero era curioso… podía sentir a la rubia… como si su toque se hubiera grabado a fuego sobre su piel… se miró a los ojos… todo esto estaba mal y lo sabía… miró su reloj… eran las 7 de la mañana… sabía que su padre ya estaría despierto… tenía que hablar con él y entre más pronto sería mejor… pero moría de deseos de regresar a la cama con Serena y despertarla a besos y hacerle el amor…pero no podía… se metió a la regadera a regañadientes y se dio un remojón de agua helada… eso le dejo más clara la mente… se tomó su tiempo y se bañó… aunque cada cierto tiempo tenía la esperanza que la rubia hubiera notado su ausencia y lo hubiera alcanzado en la ducha… pero no fue así… salió de bañarse y encontró a la rubia en la misma posición que la dejó… solo que ahora abrazaba su almohada posesivamente… no lo escucho salir del baño y vestirse… aunque lo cierto es que el pelinegro procuraba no hacerle ruido para no despertarla… una vez vestido y arreglado se acercó a la cama y miró a la rubia – te veo después cabeza de chorlito – le dijo bajito antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió de la recamara rumbo al despacho de su padre

La rubia se despertó con el click de la puerta al cerrarse… por un momento se sintió desorientada… pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que abrazaba la almohada del pelinegro… aspiró su aroma… parecía que nunca tendría suficiente de ese olor tan único de Darien… se dio cuenta que Darien no estaba con ella en la cama… agudizo el oído para ver si lo oía en el baño… silencio… de pronto su estómago protesto… moría de hambre… era probable que Darien hubiera ido por algo de desayunar mientras ella dormía… se estiró… sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos pero no le molestaba en absoluto… su mente la llevó de regreso a la noche anterior… la forma en que el pelinegro la había besado… acariciado… venerado… hacia que olvidara todo lo demás… se dirigió al baño… miró que Darien tenía poco de haberse bañado… de haberse despertado antes lo habría acompañado en la regadera… pero no le quedaría más remedio que bañarse sola… se miró la mano izquierda… miró el anillo en su dedo… en definitiva el fin de semana había dado un giro de 360 grados… lo que había comenzado como una mentira… se había convertido en algo real… amaba a Darien… y era más que evidente que él la amaba también… sino de que otra forma le hubiera pedido que se casara con él delante de todos… de que otra manera le hubiera hecho el amor del modo en que lo hizo la noche anterior… ella lo sabía… lo podía ver en sus ojos azul media noche cada que la miraba… la había tocado de un modo tan sublime que le daban ganas de llorar… por eso no la dejó hablar cuando entraron en la recamara… se metió en la regadera en una burbuja de los momentos vividos la noche anterior… salió de bañarse esperanzada con que Darien hubiera vuelto con el desayuno pero se equivocó… se quedó un rato más fantaseando mientras se vestía… pero Darien no llegaba… decidió arreglar su maleta… no es que hiciera mucha falta… casi todo ya estaba acomodado… se terminó de arreglar y de guardar todo en su maleta… miró la hora… tenía casi tres cuartos de hora que se había despertado… se estaba volviendo muy aprensiva con el pelinegro… pero no lo podía evitar… así que decidió alcanzarlo en la cocina… pero cuando llegó ahí no lo encontró… una de las chicas del servicio le dijo que le pareció ver a Darien yendo al despacho de su padre… no quería ser entrometida pero quería ver si ya había desayunado él para ella esperarlo o comer sola… caminó al despacho… la puerta estaba entre abierta… podía oír la voz de Darien sonrió sin proponérselo… iba a tocar cuando escucho

-llevas media hora diciendo mentiras Darien – dijo Mamoru… la rubia se quedó con la mano levantada para llamar a la puerta… el tono severo de su padre la detuvo

-no son mentiras papá – contestó el pelinegro – todo eso es lo que pienso de ella

-pero todo ha sido una farsa – habló Setsuna… la rubia se quedó petrificada… atenta a lo que decían

Darien suspiró – es cierto – reconoció – todo esto ha sido una farsa

-¿Por qué? – preguntó su madre

-porque tú querías que regresara con la harpía de Esmeralda mamá

-no culpes a tu madre Darien – contestó su padre

Darien volvió a suspirar – ya lo sé – dijo frustrado – yo no quería tener que soportar los avances de Esmeralda… hace unos días Serena me llevó unos papeles a la oficina justo en el momento en que Esmeralda fue para que llegáramos juntos a la fiesta… por eso se me ocurrió decir que ella era mi novia… - se quedó callado un momento – pero ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

-por el anillo – dijo simplemente su padre… la rubia miró su mano

-¿cómo? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro

-desde hace tiempo nos habías dicho que el día que te casaras sería por amor – comentó su madre – y que le darías el anillo que tu padre me dio a mi cuando él me pidió matrimonio

La rubia ya no pudo escuchar más… era cierto que todo esto había empezado como una farsa… pero para ella toda las cosas habían cambiado… sus sentimientos habían cambiado… pero para él no… para el maldito arrogante solo había sido un fin de semana de sexo loco y desenfrenado… pero no había amor… y eso la estaba matando… se dirigió atropelladamente a la recamara… sentía ganas de matar al arrogante… pero sabía que no tenía sentido

-sé que hice mal al mentirles… pero Esmeralda me estuvo molestando todo el fin de semana… además de que ella empezaba a sospechar que todo era una farsa para darle celos

-y estaba en lo cierto – dijo su madre con paciencia

-si… no… más o menos… - titubeo Darien – fue una farsa si… pero para mantenerla alejada

-¿y cómo se prestó una niña como Serena a semejante farsa? – inquirió su padre

-a ella la estaba molestando su jefe… la estaba hostigando – apretó los puños recordando a Diamante tratándose de propasar con ella en su oficina – así que hice una aparición en su oficina para dejarle claro que la dejara en paz – guardó silencio unos segundos recordando la cara de impacto del puerco ese – y funcionó – se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo

-fue un alto precio el que pagó ella ¿no crees Setsuna? – dijo Mamoru con pesar su esposa asintió

-¿precio? – preguntó Darien sin entender

-su corazón – contestó su madre… Darien la miró más confundido – vamos Darien… no me digas que no te has dado cuenta – el pelinegro negó – ella te ama – le dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué ella me qué? – cada vez tenían menos sentido las palabras de su madre

-no sé si eres o te haces – le dijo su madre entre divertida e irritada

XOXOXO

Serena trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras tomaba sus cosas y sin poder evitarlo su mente la llevo a un vago recuerdo de hace muchos años

 _Flashback_

 _La tarde era soleada… la gente iba y venía por las calles disfrutando el sol y el que fuera viernes… a todos les cambia el ánimo ese día… a todos excepto a una chica de cabello rubio brillante con peinado de dos chonguitos… sus ojos azules como una mañana soleada se ven tristes y desanimados… su figura esbelta y hermosa transmite todo su pesar… camina sin ganas y lleva en sus manos una hoja de papel… sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevan al lugar de siempre…_

 _-mi madre me va a matar por esto – suspira mirando el papel – ni modo – se resigna mientras hace una bolita con ese papel – que se la lleve el viento – grita al tiempo que lanza la bola de papel a sus espaldas_

 _-oye cabeza de chorlito porque no te fijas donde tiras la basura – se queja un joven quien recibe esa bola de papel en la cabeza mientras la rubia se tensa y se queda estática… el chico estira la hoja para encontrarse con un examen de matemáticas – 30 puntos – se admira – deberías estudiar más cabeza de chorlito_

 _La rubia reacciona y se voltea para enfrentar al que osa burlarse de ella y su examen… se queda congelada al ver al chico… alto… cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo… sus ojos azules como los zafiros más brillantes… un rostro perfilado y atractivo que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo… al igual que su cuerpo que sin ser exagerado dejaba ver sus formas marcadas… todo en él era una verdadera tentación… se quedó con el aire atorado en sus pulmones… pero lo que casi la derrite es su sonrisa… una sonrisa de lado que es encantadora… pero que le recuerda que es una burla a su persona_

 _-qué te pasa arrogante – reacciona y se acerca al chico – no te metas en mis asuntos – le grita mientras le arranca de la mano la hoja de papel – que grosero – sin poder evitarlo le saca la lengua_

 _-y tú que infantil – se burla el chico… pero en su interior no puede evitar reconocer que la chica es muy hermosa… aunque no esté dentro de sus gustos… la chica es muy hermosa_

 _Y tampoco para ambos paso desapercibida la corriente eléctrica que paso entre ellos cuando la chica lo tocó… una corriente que pareció un imán que trataba de unirlos como dos polos opuestos – arrogante – repite entre dientes mientras se aleja de él… camina hacia el Crown… la sala de videojuegos que atiende su amigo… dejando atrás al chico quien solo se le queda mirando…_

 _Fin flashback_

Serena suspiró tristemente mientras recordaba cómo había conocido a Darien… y se preguntaba una vez más cómo demonios había terminado en esta situación… huyendo de esa enorme y lujosa mansión cargando en su dedo un anillo tan llamativo que temía deslumbrar a alguien… o que cayera arrastrada por el peso de esa roca

-¿Por qué demonios terminó todo así? – se preguntó por enésima vez en el día mientras se debatía entre arrancarse el anillo y tirarlo o conservarlo mientras salía por la puerta si ser vista…

XOXOXO

-es que lo que dices no tiene sentido mamá – Darien no podía entender nada

-¿Por qué? – preguntó su madre

-porque ella no podría amarme… ella nunca llegaría a… - se quedó callado… perdido en el limbo… perdido en sus recuerdos… y ahora todo tenía sentido… incluso pudo escuchar como algo en su cerebro hacía click

-y por la cara que has puedo estoy seguro que el sentimiento es mutuo – su padre le palmeo la espalda sacándolo de su ensoñación

-no… yo no…

-vamos Darien… somos tus padres – dijo su madre divertida

-te conocemos – complementó su padre

-¿y que se supone que haré ahora? – preguntó temeroso

-vas a ir allá arriba – su padre lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo del sillón donde los tres habían estado sentados – le vas a decir que la amas… que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella y… - hizo una pausa dramática – le darás el anillo que yo le di a tu madre

-pero – se quedó inmóvil un momento – pero

-por Dios Darien… ¿Qué estas esperando? – lo apremió su madre… Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo camino a su recamara

-Serena – entró a su cuarto casi derribando la puerta… la cama estaba vacía y desordenada - ¿Serena? – entró al baño pero tampoco estaba ahí… salió del baño y algo en su pecho se estrujó… miró atentamente la habitación… notó el espacio donde había estado su maleta… volvió a entrar al baño… faltaban los artículos de ella… no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que ella no estaba

XOXOXO

Serena miró la carretera suspirando… al menos Darien no se di cuenta cuando se fue…

-¿y porque el patán de mi primo no te llevó de regreso a la ciudad? – Seyia la saco de sus pensamientos

-Darien está hablando con su papá y yo necesito ver a Rei para organizar el cumpleaños de Lita – fingió consternación – lo olvide por completo y si no lo organizamos hoy no nos dará tiempo de nada… me daba pena molestarlo con mis cosas

-pronto será tu marido – dijo con evidente molestia y a la rubia se le oprimió el corazón – tus cosas deberían ser prioridad para él

-será que no me acostumbro a eso del matrimonio – miró el anillo en su dedo

-no reparó en gastos ¿cierto?

-cierto – suspiró recordando lo que escucho decir a Setsuna

-no te ves muy emocionada bombón – Seyia notó el suspiro de la rubia – tal pareciera que no te quieres casar con mi primo – dijo con acidez

-no es eso – volvió a suspirar… un par de horas y la mentira acabaría para siempre… pero por el momento tendría que seguir fingiendo – es solo que todo esto es abrumante

-¿Qué es abrumante?

-Darien es de una familia muy importante… sabía que era de buena posición pero al ver todo este lujo… - le dio un poco de dramatismo – todo esto es impresionante

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte… a mis tíos les encanta este lujo y siempre estarán inmersos en toda esta elegancia… y mi primo es mucho peor – no pudo ocultar su desagrado

-Darien no es así – no pudo evitar defenderlo… a pesar de ser el arrogante que era tenía muchas cualidades y no iba a dejar que Seyia lo ofendería – Darien a pesar de todo su dinero es la persona más sencilla que conozco… jamás ha sido un prepotente… jamás ha hecho alarde de su dinero… nunca – sin darse cuenta iba subiendo el tono de voz

-¿cómo puedes amarlo tanto? – se notaba su irritación

-no lo sé – suspiro resignada – me enamoré sin poder evitarlo

-mi primo tiene suerte – dijo con mucho pesar

Serena solo sonrió… ¿Qué podía decir?... era una pena que Darien no se diera cuenta del amor que ella le tenía… de todos modos ya no importaba… jamás volvería ver a Darien nunca más…

XOXOXO

-Hotaru ¿has visto a Serena? – preguntó Darien a su hermana en cuanto ella bajó las escaleras

Hotaru se quedó en silencio no sabiendo cómo decirle a su hermano lo que acababa de ver

-enana por favor… sea lo que sea dímelo – pidió… conocía a su hermana… y en este momento estaba ocultando algo

-Darien… - dudó un momento – Serena se fue – lo soltó de golpe

-¿se fue?... ¿cómo que se fue? Ella no tiene auto… y no hay otro modo de salir de aquí

-ella – se quedó callada

-habla Hotaru – la tomó de los brazos sin darse cuenta

-hermanito me estas lastimando – suplicó asustada

Darien la soltó tensó – lo siento hermanita… pero necesito que me digas donde esta

-se fue con Seyia – no pudo evitar llorar asustada – se fue con Seyia – repitió antes de salir corriendo a su recamara

-maldita sea – gritó el pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – preguntó su madre saliendo del estudio

-pasa que Serena no me ama – dijo furioso – solo me descuido cinco minutos y termina largándose con la estrellita esa – se notaba la rabia que trataba de contener con poco éxito

-¿Seyia? – preguntó su padre

-si… el maldito de Seyia… pero que me sorprende de una cabeza de chorlito como ella

-Darien cálmate – pidió su madre

-¿Cómo me pides que me calme? – gritó colérico mientras subía las escaleras hecho una furia… en cuanto entró a su cuarto azotó la puerta y aventó todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Darien estaba furioso… no podía soportarlo… todo era mentira… Serena no lo amaba… jamás lo haría… a la primera oportunidad se larga con el inútil de su primo… y eso lo estaba matando… era una cabeza de chorlito que jamás sabría el amor que había despertado en él

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Bueno…que giro han dado las cosas… ¿no les parece?... se aman pero… ¿no se aman?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?... ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias por incluirme en sus favoritos… por sus reviews… perdón por la tardanza… sé que el capítulo esta chiquito pero espero no tardar tanto en el próximo.**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-todo va a salir bien amiga – decía Lita a la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano – ambas estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio de su amiga Amy

-tengo miedo Lita – decía con un ligero puchero – esto no es normal amiga… duermo mucho… tengo nauseas… y mareos… ¿Qué tal que tenga una enfermedad rara… incurable? – suspiró

-relájate amiga – dijo la castaña divertida por el dramatismo de su amiga – todo va a salir bien

-adelante chicas – decía Amy desde la puerta de su consultorio… ambas entraron y se sentaron frente al escritorio – ya tengo tus resultados Serena – le dijo a la rubia… después miró a Lita y de nuevo centro su atención en la rubia – amiga – tomó su mano sobre el escritorio – sé que esto es algo complicado… pero quiero que recuerdes que siempre contaras conmigo – de nuevo miró a Lita – con nosotras y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyaremos

XOXOXO

-no puedes ser tan cabezota Darien – le decía Andrew a su amigo mientras ambos tomaban un café en el Crown

-ella se fue con Seyia Andrew… se fue y me dejó solo con mis padres… ni siquiera se despidió de ellos… ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de lo mismo? – el pelinegro bebió un gran sorbo de su café y casi se lo escupe a su amigo

-te quemaste – se rio Andrew divertido… Darien lo fulminó con la mirada – mira hermano… sea como sea creo que debes hablar con ella antes de sacar cualquier conclusión

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hablar con ella?... es evidente que no quiere saber nada de mi – no pudo evitar recordar cuando regresó de casa de sus padres y Andrew le fue a entregar el anillo que él le había dado – ni siquiera fue capaz de regresarme el anillo que yo le di

-bueno ¿Qué querías que hiciera?... ¿Qué lo conservara?... ¿Qué lo empeñara?

-mi punto es que ella no quiso darme la cara – aclaró irritado – ella no quiso aclarar las cosas

-¿y que se supone que tenían que aclarar? – Preguntó divertido – tenían un arreglo… un acuerdo… y terminó… ambos cumplieron su parte del trato… ¿Qué más había que aclarar?

Darien se quedó callado un momento... ¿Qué podía decir?... ¿Qué quería aclarar sus sentimientos con ella? – Me choca que te pongas tan filosófico – dijo serio terminando su café – solo me confundes… ya pasó un mes desde ese fin de semana de locos… ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar de esto?

Andrew solo negó con la cabeza… no tenía sentido discutir con él

XOXOXO

-¿y qué vas a hacer amiga? – preguntó una consternada Mina tomando la mano de Serena que no paraba de llorar

-no seas tonta Mina – escupió Rei quien paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala del departamento de Serena - ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a Serena?

-oye Rei no seas grosera conmigo – se le aguaron los ojos a la rubia de lazo

-chicas… dejen de pelear – pidió Amy con calma – ahora lo importante es que Serena este tranquila

-pero si no deja de llorar – se acercó una preocupada Lita a Serena – amiga – le tomó las manos – tienes que estar tranquila – la aludida la miro entre las lágrimas – de ahora en adelante tienes que estar tranquila – la aludida asintió conteniéndose un poco de su llanto – tienes que hablar con él

Serena negó volviendo a llorar abrazando a su amiga – no… no… no – dijo entre lágrimas – no… lo… haré

-pero Serena – se acercó Rei y le acarició la espalda – creo que es importante que él lo sepa

-yo no creo que deba decirle nada – comentó decidida Mina – de todos modos él no puede ayudarla ¿o sí? – Meditó un momento – bueno… tiene recursos… es importante… tal vez… - se quedó callada - ¿tú qué opinas Amy? – miró a su amiga

-es cierto que él tiene dinero y conexiones – comentó Amy cuando todas la miraron – pero al final la decisión es de nuestra amiga

Serena aun llorando estaba atenta a todo lo que decían sus amigas… sí, era su decisión pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar es que su mundo se había destrozado… su mundo estaba a punto de colapsar para siempre…

XOXOXO

-¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Andrew esa noche a Lita cuando ella llegó al Crown su rostro demostraba preocupación

Lita se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró – Serena… Serena – es lo único que podía decir entre su llanto

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas… Lita se giró asustada… sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa con Serena? – preguntó de nuevo con impaciencia

XOXOXO

-¿estás segura cariño? – preguntó Ikuko a su hija

-en este momento no estoy segura de nada mamá – respondió la rubia a su madre mientras le tomaba la mano sobre la mesa

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Kenji poniendo su mano sobre la de las dos mujeres

-lo sé papá – les sonrió a ambos – por lo pronto creo que será lo mejor… tendré que arreglar muchas cosas y no tengo mucho tiempo – se notaba el nervio en su voz

-pero cariño… no es necesario que hagas todo ahora mismo – le dijo su madre notando su miedo

-sabes que tiene que ser pronto – comentó suspirando – tiene que quedar todo arreglado antes de… - se quedó callada

-Serena – habló su padre – no tienes que apresurarte

-sabes que tengo que hacerlo

-pero…

-pero nada papá – lo interrumpió – así tiene que ser… será lo mejor para todos

Sus padres la miraron angustiados… pero no podían hacer nada… solo apoyarla… hasta el último momento

XOXOXO

-buenos días – se acercó Darien a la recepcionista en la oficina de Serena – busco a la señorita Serena Tsukino

La mujer iba a decir algo cuando alguien habló a sus espaldas - ¿tú que haces aquí? – preguntó Diamante

-no tengo que darte explicaciones – habló Darien con aburrimiento – vengo a ver a mi novia – de todos modos le explicó

-tu adorada novia ya no trabaja aquí – respondió el otro con el mismo grado de aburrimiento

-¿la corriste? – se acercó con irritación

-yo no corrí a nadie – se hizo hacia atrás con miedo – ella renunció hace un par de días… así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-así que renunció – se quedó meditando mientras salía del edificio

XOXOXO

Serena salió sonriendo del edificio de oficinas de donde venía… las cosas se estaban dando a las mil maravillas y todos los tramites que estuvo haciendo habían quedado bien… se permitió un suspiro de alivio… todo iba a quedar listo tal como lo había planeado e incluso antes de tiempo… las cosas quedarían arregladas antes de… detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos… sabía que tenía que terminar todo y no podía ponerse triste… miró hacia el otro lado de la calle y vio un centro comercial… tal vez mirar aparadores la distraería un poco

-Serena – alguien la llamó en cuanto cruzó la calle… podía reconocer su voz en cualquier parte… pero ella siguió caminando – espera Serena – la tomó del brazo para que no avanzara

-¿Qué quieres? – Se le aceleró el corazón - ¿Qué haces aquí… que quieres? – se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz… no quería que la mirara… agacho la vista… sabía que estaba hecha una facha… había bajado un par de kilos y estaba ojerosa

-tenemos que hablar – le dijo él buscando su mirada

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar – trató de alejarse

-sabes que si – la volvió a tomar del brazo para que no se fuera – sabes que tenemos que hablar

-no… no quiero hablar contigo – de nuevo trató de alejarse y sin proponérselo comenzó a sollozar – no quiero hablar contigo

-Serena…- no pudo evitar abrazarla - tenemos que hablar – le acarició la espalda

-no… no quiero hablar contigo… no quiero – empezó a gritar… Darien no la soltaba de su abrazo aun cuando ella se resistía… la tenía sujeta sin lastimarla

-no dejas de ser una cabeza de chorlito – gritó de vuelta – así que no me dejas otra salida – miró a alguien sobre el hombro de Serena…

La rubia sintió una punzada en el brazo - ¿Qué rayos? – Preguntó mientras sentía debilidad en su cuerpo – maldito… arrogante – se le nublaba la vista - ¿Qué me hiciste? – Preguntó con pánico - ¿Qué me diste?

-no me diste otra opción – le pedía perdón con la mirada mientras la rubia se desmayaba en sus brazos - ¿estás seguro que no le hará daño Haru? – preguntó a quien había inyectado a la rubia

-relájate primo – contestó el aludido revisando los signos de la rubia – ella estará bien – le aseguró – no me quemé las pestañas estudiando medicina en vano – miró su reloj – será mejor que te vayas ahora… tienes el tiempo justo para llevártela

-gracias primo – tomó el frágil cuerpo de la rubia en sus brazos – después nos vemos – se despidieron y Darien se acercó a un vehículo que estaba cerca… tal vez ella no quisiera pero ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar… y aunque no quisiera él la iba a ayudar…

XOXOXO

La rubia se fue despertando poco a poco con cierta dificultad… le dolía la cabeza y se sentía extraña… aletargada… miró a su alrededor… no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba… era una recamara con una fuerte decoración masculina… los muebles de roble oscuro… las sabanas y las cortinas eran de un color perla… la frazada que la cubría era azul marino… se escuchaba el crepitar de una chimenea y se sentía el calor de la misma… ella suponía que ya era de noche… todo estaba oscuro y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la pequeña chimenea… había un sillón orejero cerca de la chimenea… se notaba que había alguien sentado ahí

-¿Dónde estoy? – su voz era pastosa y apenas se escuchó pero quien estaba sentado se levantó acercándose a la cama

-estas en casa – dijo Darien acercándose… la rubia se quedó embobada un momento… la luz de las llamas le confería un aura de sensual peligro que la cautivaba y la asustaba a la vez

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

-tenemos que hablar – se sentó en la cama

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar – se puso triste

-yo creo que si – le acarició la mejilla pero ella se alejó de su toque – tenemos mucho de qué hablar… por lo pronto tal vez quieras descansar un poco – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la chimenea… la rubia se levantó con sigilo de la cama y aunque se mareo un poco se echó a correr fuera de la habitación… bajó las escaleras sujetándose del pasamanos para no tropezar… corrió directo a la puerta y la abrió… cuando salió se quedó helada… estaban en medio de la nada… el paisaje era muy parecido a la mansión de campo de los Chiba pero fuera como fuera estaban en medio del bosque… era de noche y no se veía nada a lo lejos - ¿te mencioné que estamos en el campo? – preguntó divertido a su espalda… le puso una chamarra en los hombros para luego tomarla en brazos – será mejor que entres… no puedes andar descalza y destapada… hace mucho frio aquí afuera – la rubia se dejó llevar… se había quedado tan impactada ante el hecho de que estaba en medio de la nada con el arrogante… la sentó en el sillón y atizó el fuego de la chimenea de la sala – te voy a traer unas botas… no puedes andar descalza por la casa – la regaño

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó abrazándose las piernas

-ya te lo dije cabeza de chorlito – se acercó divertido – tenemos que hablar – le dio las botas y la rubia se las puso a regañadientes

-¿y para eso me trajiste aquí… en medio de la nada? – no pudo evitar sollozar

Darien sonrió con esa sonrisa lobuna y coqueta que la dejó helada – será mejor que prepare la cena – abrió la puerta de la cocina y algo salió de ella como un tornado… la rubia gritó cuando ladraron a su lado – Rocky – habló Darien con voz de mando… el animal se sentó y se quedó quieto – así no se tratan a las visitas – se acercó al animal y le acarició la cabeza – te presento a Serena – le dijo al animal… un pastor alemán de gran tamaño era de tono oscuro casi negro – Serena él es Rocky

La rubia estiró lentamente la mano mientras el animal se acercaba a ella… le olfateo la mano y ella sonrió – mucho gusto Rocky – el animal en respuesta le lamió la mano

-a él también le da gusto conocerte – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – iré a hacer la cena – Darien se retiró a la cocina mientras Rocky se quedaba en el sillón con la rubia… un rato después el pelinegro estaba poniendo la mesa – ya está la cena

La rubia se acercó a la mesa acompañada de Rocky… su estómago no pudo evitar tronar en cuanto los olores inundaron su nariz… era obvio que tenía hambre – huele bien – no pudo evitar decir mientras se sentaba y el perro se echó a su lado… la rubia cortó un trozo de su pollo y se lo llevó a la boca… apenas si había tocado su lengua sintió nauseas – el… baño – apenas pudo preguntar… se tapó la boca con la servilleta

-alado de las escaleras – indicó Darien algo extrañado

Serena se levantó apresurada y casi se tropieza con el perro… corrió a las escaleras y se encerró en el baño… no sabía qué podría vomitar pero de todos modos dejó la cabeza en la taza hasta que remitieron las arcadas…

-¿estás bien? – preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto la rubia salió del baño… Rocky caminaba alrededor de Serena algo inquieto… se quedó más quieto cuando ella le acarició las orejas

-estoy bien – le habló al perro y luego miró a Darien

-tenemos que hablar – en ese momento se dio cuenta la rubia que traía un vaso en la mano… mismo que le dio a ella – te caerá bien

Serena tomó el vaso y bebió un pequeño sorbo con calma – no tenemos nada de qué hablar – se sentó en el sillón que estaba más cerca

-eres una cabeza de chorlito – dijo algo irritado Darien – estas embarazada – la rubia se tensó – estás esperando un hijo mío

-no sé de qué estás hablando – fingió demencia mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua

-¿me vas a decir que esa visita al baño es normal? – su tono era acido – aparte de que estas un poco más delgada… ¿eso también es normal?

-no… no es normal – guardó silencio – pero no es lo que estás pensando – suspiró

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces qué pasa? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

La rubia se quedó meditando un momento sobre lo que le diría – yo… me… yo me estoy muriendo Darien – dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué tu qué? – preguntó el pelinegro… la rubia no contesto… de pronto Darien comenzó a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Serena extrañada

-esa es la excusa más tonta que se te pudo haber ocurrido – decía sin dejar de reír – en serio eres una cabeza de chorlito

-y tu un maldito arrogante – gritó ella – pero ¿por qué no me crees que estoy muriendo?

-porque tengo el parte médico Serena – sacó una hoja de la bolsa de su pantalón – en donde dice que estas embarazada

-yo – la rubia se puso nerviosa - ¿de dónde sacaste eso? ¿No es ilegal ver los resultados médicos de otras personas?

-eso no lo sé… pero digamos que tengo contactos en el hospital donde trabaja tu amiga – la rubia se quedó callada - ¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué? – fingió demencia

-deja de fingir Serena – se volvió a irritar

-bien – suspiró – ya no puedo negarlo… estoy embarazada Darien… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Bueno… ahora las cosas se complican más… ¿Por qué Serena no le quería decir que está embarazada? Y ¿Por qué Darien se la llevó en medio de la nada? ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme… por sus comentarios y por sus alertas… y como muy probablemente será el último capítulo del año… aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo… que este año que pasó haya estado lleno de grandes experiencias… y que el año que está por venir este cargado de bendiciones… amor… trabajo… salud para ustedes y sus seres queridos**

 **O!**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-bien – suspiró – ya no puedo negarlo… estoy embarazada Darien… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… ¿ya puedo irme a casa? – preguntó sentándose en el sillón… Rocky se acercó a ella y ella le acarició las orejas

-no – dijo Darien seco

La rubia lo miró asombrada - ¿no? ¿Por qué no? – se puso en pie

-porque como dije en un principio tenemos mucho de qué hablar – le habló como si hablara con una niña pequeña

-yo no creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar – se cruzó de brazos

-claro que tenemos algo de qué hablar Serena… estas esperando un hijo mío… estas esperando a un Chiba… creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – sin proponerlo iba subiendo el tono de voz

-¿y qué con eso? – Le estresaba que Darien estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto – no te entiendo – la rubia tuvo que sentarse porque se mareo…

Darien se acercó rápido a ella porque la vio pálida - ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación acariciándole la cara

La rubia se puso nerviosa por su cercanía – yo… solo… solo fue un mareo – trató de levantarse para alejarse de él… pero no podía moverse

-será mejor que te lleve a la recamara – la tomó en brazos

-no Darien… bájame – pedía la rubia mientras trataba de bajarse de sus brazos

-no te muevas – pidió el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras – o nos vamos a caer – Serena solo atinó a abrazarse al cuello del pelinegro con cierto temor – mucho mejor – susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer… la dejó en su cama… le quitó las botas y la cubrió con la cobija – te voy a traer algo de cenar… ¿crees que puedas comer?

-espero que si – contestó con un hilo de voz… había sido tan tierno al depositarla y cubrirla que no supo cómo reaccionar... el pelinegro se retiró y Rocky se metió corriendo a la recamara de la rubia y se hecho frente a la chimenea poniendo toda su atención en ella – creo que tengo un seguidor – dijo divertida para sí misma… se quedó meditando la actitud de Darien… su corazón latía a mil con su cercanía… con su trato… pero su mente la llevó a la conversación que escucho en casa de los Chiba

 _Flashback_

 _Darien volvió a suspirar – ya lo sé – dijo frustrado – yo no quería tener que soportar los avances de Esmeralda… hace unos días Serena me llevó unos papeles a la oficina justo en el momento en que Esmeralda fue para que llegáramos juntos a la fiesta… por eso se me ocurrió decir que ella era mi novia… - se quedó callado un momento – pero ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?_

 _-por el anillo – dijo simplemente su padre… la rubia miró su mano_

 _-¿cómo? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro_

 _-desde hace tiempo nos habías dicho que el día que te casaras sería por amor – comentó su madre – y que le darías el anillo que tu padre me dio a mi cuando él me pidió matrimonio_

 _Fin flashback_

La rubia sintió deseos de llorar… por mucho que ella lo amara… y amara al hijo que llevaba en su vientre… sabía que Darien jamás la amaría – no te preocupes cariño – se acarició su vientre aun plano – yo te voy a amar por los dos… pronto nos iremos de aquí a iniciar una nueva vida lejos… así como lo tenía planeado… esto solo será un contratiempo… lo prometo

-te preparé un sándwich – dijo el pelinegro entrando a la recamara con una pequeña charola

-gracias – recibió la charola con cierto recelo… tenía hambre pero no quería volver a tener un ataque como el de hace un rato… tomó el pan y le dio un pequeño mordisco… masticó lentamente… no sintió nauseas ni nada… empezó a comer lentamente hasta que termino su comida y se estaba empezando a beber el vaso de leche

-veo que te cayó bien – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Darien la miraba con aprensión aun de pie a su lado… atento a cualquier reacción de su parte

-muchas gracias… estaba muy rico – le sonrió

Rocky se puso en pie y se apresuró a la puerta… chilló regresando y mirando al pelinegro – creo que alguien necesita salir – dijo divertido – voy a llevar a Rocky a pasear - tomó la charola – regreso en un rato – la rubia asintió sin decir nada… Darien dejó la charola en la cocina mientras el perro rascaba la puerta algo impaciente – tranquilo amigo… ya voy – decía divertido mientras le abría la puerta y el animal salía disparado… Darien camino tranquilo hacia donde se dirigió el perro mientras pensaba en la rubia… en verdad era una cabeza de chorlito… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir que estaba muriendo?... sonrió… sonrió más al pensar en su hijo… un Chiba… no iba a permitir que un hijo suyo creciera fuera del matrimonio… y aunque ella nunca lo amara él iba a hacer lo posible para que su hijo creciera en una familia que si no sería como la que él tuvo con sus padres y su hermana, al menos se esforzaría por que fuera estable para que su hijo fuera feliz… el pelinegro regresó un rato después y ambos entraron a la recamara de la rubia, ella estaba ya dormida así que se acercó a cubrirla con la colcha – cabeza de chorlito – sonrió y le besó la mejilla… se acercó a la chimenea y removió el fuego para avivarlo – vámonos – le dijo en un susurro a Rocky quien ya estaba echado frente a la chimenea… el animal no se movió el pelinegro suspiró – ok… regreso en un rato – le dijo y salió de la habitación… salió de la casa hacia la parte trasera… suerte que había dejado el auto atrás de la casa si no hubiera tenido que sacarla del auto… y aunque él tenía las llaves era mejor no correr riesgos… saco unas maletas de la cajuela mientras recordaba cómo se había enterado del embarazo de Serena

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Andrew esa noche a Lita cuando ella llegó al Crown su rostro demostraba preocupación_

 _Lita se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró – Serena… Serena – es lo único que podía decir entre su llanto_

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas… Lita se giró asustada… sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa con Serena? – preguntó de nuevo con impaciencia_

 _-Darien – la castaña estaba pálida_

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella? – se acercó a la pareja_

 _-Darien… yo no puedo – se puso nerviosa_

 _-cariño… - habló Andrew - ¿Qué pasa con Serena?_

 _-Darien… yo no creo ser la indicada para decirte esto… lo mejor es que hables con ella_

 _-Lita… ella no quiero hablar conmigo – en su rostro había una súplica – y si ella no está bien… yo… - se quedó callado temiendo lo peor_

 _Lita se quedó callada un momento meditando las cosas sabía que Serena no quería que Darien supiera nada… pero por el temor que veía en los ojos del pelinegro sabía que no le podía ocultar la verdad…_

 _-¿amor? – Andrew la sacó de sus meditaciones_

 _-prométeme que no le dirás que yo te dije – le hizo prometer_

 _-te lo prometo – no lo dudo un momento_

 _-es en serio Darien… si le dices que yo te dije te juro… - apretó los puños frente a su cara_

 _-ya dijo que lo promete – habló Andrew abrazando a su novia_

 _-ella está embarazada – suspiro derrotada – pero tiene mucho miedo… no sabe qué va a hacer_

 _Por el rostro de Darien pasaron muchas emociones en un segundo… miedo… coraje… frustración… alegría… euforia… duda - ¿Cómo que no sabe qué hacer?_

 _Fin flashback_

Por un momento había temido que ella estuviera pensando en deshacerse de su bebé… por suerte y gracias a su primo Haruka que trabajaba en el hospital donde Amy trabajaba se fue dando cuenta que esa no era su intención… sacó las maletas del auto y caminó de regreso a la recamara… la rubia seguía dormida… dejó las maletas en un rincón… tomó el libro que había dejado cuando la rubia había despertado y se volvió a sentar en el sillón

XOXOXO

Serena se había quedado algo inquieta cuando Darien salió con Rocky… todo esto la tenía tensa… no entendía que quería el arrogante llevándola ahí en medio de la nada… pero esperaba que pronto la quisiera regresar a casa para terminar sus planes… se puso a hacer notas mentales de todo lo que tenía pendiente así que su mente regreso al momento en que había tomado las decisiones pertinentes

 _Flashback_

 _-¿estas segura amiga? – preguntó Rei acariciándole el cabello… había pasado un par de semanas desde que Amy les había dado la noticia de su embarazo_

 _-creo que es lo mejor Rei – respondía Serena relajada por el gesto de su amiga_

 _-pero… - Mina se veía triste – nos vas a abandonar – se quejo_

 _-no digas eso Mina – le tomó las manos Serena – pero tienes que entender que necesito espacio… pronto se notará mi embarazo – se acarició el vientre aun plano – ¿Qué voy a hacer si me encuentro a Darien?... – esa idea la asustó – o a alguien de su familia… no quiero dar explicaciones_

 _-¿y por eso vas a huir? – insistió Mina_

 _-no es huir Mina – habló Lita y luego miró a Serena – pero yo creo que lo mejor es que le digas todo a Darien… él tiene derecho a saberlo_

 _-no sé si tiene derecho o no… - suspiro la rubia – pero no quiero que él lo sepa… él es muy poderoso… influyente… ¿y si me quita a mi hijo?... ¿o si me obliga a abortarlo? – todas las posibilidades le provocaban tanto miedo_

 _-Serena – habló Amy con calma – tenemos mucho tiempo de conocer a Darien como para pensar que pueda hacer algo de lo que te imaginas_

 _-no me puedo arriesgar Amy – habló con decisión – voy a arreglar todo para que el próximo mes me pueda ir a vivir a otro lugar… les prometo que en cuanto me instale bien les mandare mi dirección para que me vayan a visitar – dijo algo más entusiasmada_

 _Fin flashback_

No entendía aun las intenciones de Darien pero lo más pronto posible que volviera a la ciudad continuaría con sus planes… aunque el pelinegro ya sabía de su embarazo ella no iba a dejar que él estuviera con su hijo… no se iba a arriesgar a que se lo quitara… - no va a alejarme de ti – prometió a su vientre mientras el ambiente cálido de la habitación y el encuentro con Darien la iban arrastrando poco a poco al país de los sueños

XOXOXO

Serena despertó algo sobresaltada… por un instante no recordó en donde estaba… pero rápido los recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente… algo se movió a sus espaldas en la cama… giró el rostro sutilmente… pudo ver a Darien sentado en la cama a punto de meterse bajo las cobijas - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con cierto pánico aunque sin darse cuenta había hablado en un susurro

-¿no es obvio? – Preguntó de vuelta sin girarse – me dispongo a dormir – explicó de todas maneras – tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-yo ya estaba dormida… tú me despertaste – se quejó sin darse cuenta… - lo que no entiendo es que haces metiéndote en mi cama

-corrección _querida_ – su tono era un poco acido – esta es MI cama – enfatizo su propiedad – tu eres la que está metida en mi cama – la rubia se tensó al darse cuenta que Darien ya se había metido bajo las sabanas – tal vez deberías ponerte la pijama y dormir como la gente decente bajo las sabanas y no sobre ellas

-yo no voy a dormir en la misma cama que tú – se levantó de la cama apresuradamente pero tuvo que sentarse y quedarse quita porque se mareó

El pelinegro se tuvo que poner en pie al darse cuenta del mareo de la rubia - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza de chorlito? – rodeo la cama y se acercó a ella – tú necesitas descansar – le indicó – ponte la pijama y duérmete – le entregó un camisón que había estado sobre la cama a los pies de la rubia… le quitó la chamarra que aun traía puesta… al hacerlo tocó la piel de su cuello y Serena se quedó electrificada por el toque… al ver que no se movía el pelinegro continuo con su labor – vamos a quitarte el vestido – le habló como a una niña pequeña pero su tono iba volviéndose sensual… le desabrochó un par de botones del vestido tocando la piel que había a su paso

-Darien – suspiró la rubia sin proponérselo… estaba lánguida por la cercanía del pelinegro… su olor la embriagaba… su calor la absorbía… su toque la desubicaba –no… - susurró – no voy… a dormir… contigo – dijo en un susurro mientras le detenía las manos al pelinegro que ya había terminado de desabrocharle el vestido… Darien siguió en su labor le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la levantó lentamente… le fue quitando el vestido acariciando sus hombros… la sintió estremecerse

-Serena – le acarició el cuello con una mano mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de él… la besó lentamente… con demasiado cuidado… con demasiada devoción… la rubia solo se dejaba hacer pero correspondía el beso con la misma entrega mientras le abrazaba la cintura… se quedaron así lo que parecía una eternidad… besándose lentamente

-no voy… a dormir… contigo – susurro sobre sus labios empujando un poco su pecho… el énfasis en la palabra dormir tenía una connotación sexual… eso bajo de la nube al pelinegro soltando a la rubia – seguramente en tu casa hay muchas habitaciones – comentó aun agitada por el beso del pelinegro

-aunque esta casa es digna de un Chiba – dijo entre divertido e irritado – esta casa solo tiene pocas habitaciones… el estudio no tiene más que un sofá – tomó el camisón y se lo paso por la cabeza antes de que ella pudiera moverse – la habitación de invitados no está arreglada para ser ocupada en estos momentos – le pasó los brazos por el camisón – tendrás que dormir conmigo

-pero Darien – hizo un puchero

-¿o es que me tienes miedo? – preguntó divertido retándola

-no es miedo – respondió con fingida seguridad

-¿es precaución? – se burló el pelinegro… la rubia se tragó un insulto pero le lanzó una mirada asesina – no seas cabeza de chorlito – se acercó a ella y ella retrocedió hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama… se agacho a su lado y corrió las sabanas… la rubia estaba pasmada por su cercanía – necesitas descansar – era una sugerencia sutil – debes cuidarte – la acostó y la cubrió

-pero Darien – se enderezó pero el pelinegro se le subió encima sin aplastarla haciéndola retroceder

-sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti compartir la cama conmigo – apenas podía contener la furia… se pasó del otro lado de la cama – pero ahora es tarde y lo mejor es descansar – se metió bajo las sabanas la rubia estaba tensa a su lado pero el calor de las sabanas… el olor de Darien y el cansancio de los últimos acontecimientos le estaban cobrando factura… poco a poco y aun contra su voluntad se fue quedando dormida igual que el pelinegro

XOXOXO

Darien se fue despertando conforme los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas… lo primero que notó fue el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia abrazándolo posesivamente sonrió sin proponérselo… tal vez no lo amara pero su inconsciente lo quería… e iba a aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja… la había besado… se tocó los labios – te vas a quedar conmigo – susurró sobre su cabello – quieras o no – se fue zafando del abrazo de la rubia y se retiró de la habitación

La rubia se despertó un rato después sintiendo que algo le faltaba… movió su brazo frente a ella… Darien no estaba con ella en la cama… pero aún estaba tibio… tomó la almohada del pelinegro y se aferró a ella… no entendía que pretendía el pelinegro con todo este show… se tocó los labios… lo amaba demasiado… tanto que dolía… pero era obvio que él tenía un plan macabro para tenerla ahí con él… aun no podía imaginar de que se trataba pero entre más rápido lo aclararán más pronto podría acabar con todo y volver a sus planes… se quedó acostada un rato

-el desayuno está listo – habló Darien entrando en la habitación - ¿quieres comer aquí? – preguntó mirándola como se cubría con las sabanas… pero sabía el cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo ellas y sintió deseos de saltarle encima y hacerle el amor

-prefiero comer en el comedor – comentó sintiéndose nerviosa – no quiero quedarme tirada en la cama todo el tiempo – se iba a levantar pero Darien no tenía la intención de moverse de la puerta – si no te importa quiero ponerme la bata

-no me importa – se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-¿no dejaste nada en la estufa? – preguntó esperando que con eso se saliera de la recamara pero no se movió y negó con la cabeza – ¿me puedes dejar sola un momento? – casi suplicó

-¿Por qué te da pena que te vea? – Preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba – no hay nada bajo las sabanas que no haya yo visto antes – le estiró la bata para que se la pusiera… a la rubia no le quedó de otra más que levantarse

-eres un patán – dijo mordazmente mientras se ponía la bata bajo la intensa mirada de Darien

-eso dices siempre – susurro a su oído a su espalda mientras le abrochaba la bata… le acarició el cuello con la nariz - ¿nos vamos? – se alejó de ella y a Serena no le quedó otro remedio que seguirlo aun cuando casi se desmaya por esa caricia – espera – la detuvo en la puerta y la tomó en sus brazos – ya te dije que no puedes andar por la casa descalza – la sentó en la cama y le colocó las botas con delicadeza… el pelinegro le acariciaba toda la piel que podía de sus piernas mientras le ponía las botas la rubia no podía hacer mayor cosa que quedarse quieta y disfrutar aun en contra de su voluntad - ¿no tienes hambre? – le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano y la sacaba fuera de la habitación… no la había soltado cuando llegaron a las escaleras – debes de tener cuidado con las escaleras – le habló como a una niña pequeña – no te vayas a tropezar al bajar o al subir

-¿acaso crees que soy tan torpe? – se quejó la rubia mientras se tomaba bien del pasamanos

-eres una cabeza de chorlito – comentó divertido – es posible que si seas torpe

-eres un idiota – sentía ganas de golpearlo

-vamos a desayunar – la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa pero se quedó a su lado un momento mientras ella comía un poco de huevo… tal vez necesitaría ayudarla si salía corriendo al baño… pero al ver que empezaba a comer con calma se relajó y se sentó frente a ella

-¿Dónde está Rocky? – preguntó mientras bebía jugo

-desayunando – como si supiera que lo estaban llamando el animal salió de la cocina y se echó a los pies de Serena

-creo que ya no – dijo la rubia divertida… ambos terminaron de comer en silencio - ¿quiero irme a casa? – Dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta – no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando mientras cruzaba los dedos frente a ella – no nos quedaremos aquí para siempre – comenzó a explicar con calma…- pero tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas antes de volver – la miró con deseo

Serena se puso nerviosa - ¿Qué cosas? – tragó saliva sintiéndose vulnerable

Darien iba a decir algo pero Rocky se levantó algo inquieto y caminó a la puerta – creo que Rocky necesita salir – se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida sin esperar a que la rubia le dijera algo

La rubia por su lado abrió la boca para decir algo… pero ¿Qué podía decir? Lo vio salir de la casa… y suspiro – arrogante – dijo al fin para sí misma mientras se ponía en pie… tomó los trastes y los llevó a la cocina… se imaginó que encontraría a una ama de llaves o cocinera… pero la cocina estaba vacía… incluso notó que estaba bastante ordenada… salvo los trastes sucios que se ocuparon… poco a poco empezó a traer las cosas del comedor a la cocina… con algo de cuidado dado que no conocía el orden fue dejando las cosas en su lugar… recogió la basura de los trastes y los dejó en el fregadero para empezar a lavarlos… estaba tan concentrada que no escucho cuando Darien y Rocky regresaron

-¿Qué haces? – habló Darien a su espalda haciéndola brincar

-idiota me asustase – se quejó la rubia mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba por la cintura… la rubia se quedó muy quieta

-lo siento – habló a su oído con sincera pena – no quise asustarte

-pero lo hiciste – hizo un puchero tomó un poco de agua con la mano y se la puso en el cuello

Darien respingo por el frío del agua – oye cabeza de chorlito – la abrazó más estrechamente y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz – quieres matarme – la rubia se movía de tal modo que su trasero se pegaba a su erección

-tu empezaste – se quejó la rubia riendo divertida… podía sentir como iba creciendo su masculinidad… de pronto él empezó a besarle el cuello –Darien – suspiró dándole mejor acceso a su cuello – yo pienso… esto no – se empezó a quejar no muy convencida

Darien la giró entre sus brazos – silencio – susurró antes de besarla con pasión – no pienses… solo siente – le volvió a devorar los besos con ansia… con desesperación… la rubia en un primer momento se resistió a los besos del pelinegro… pero todo en él la desarmaba hasta dejarla convertida en una masa de sensaciones

-Darien – suspiró la rubia colgándose de su cuello y correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad… el pelinegro la tomó en brazos sin dejar de besarla… salió de la cocina y se detuvo en las escaleras… dejó de besarla pero la tenía estrechamente abrazada

-no quiero que nos caigamos – se disculpó mientras le daba un fugaz beso… la rubia que estaba colgada de su cuello le empezó a dejar besos en la mandíbula… en el cuello mientras el pelinegro subía con cuidado las escaleras… Rocky subió las escaleras atrás de su amo sin acercarse demasiado para que no se tropezaran – quito – le ordenó al animal cuando llegaron al pasillo… mismo que obedeció al instante… Darien entró a la habitación y la cerró con el pie… al poco pudo escuchar al perro rascando la puerta de la habitación pidiendo entrar

-alguien no quiere dejarnos solos – dijo la rubia divertida mientras la depositaba en el suelo – Darien – lo miró a los ojos… sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… todo en él la despertaba… su olor... su calor – bésame – suplicó en un susurro… el pelinegro la obedeció más que gustoso mientras la encaminaba a la cama… le desató la bata

-eres hermosa – le deslizó la bata por los hombros acariciando la piel a su paso – divina – le tomó el camisón y se lo sacó por la cabeza - ¿me ayudas? – le pidió guiando sus manos a su camisa

La rubia se apresuró a quitarle la camisa y los pantalones… podía ver su virilidad presionando su ropa interior – veo que estás listo – le dijo divertida

-es lo que provocas – terminó de quitar la ropa de ambos y la recostó en la cama… empezó a besar cada centímetro de su piel… besó sus labios… su cuello… entre sus pechos mientras con sus manos los masajeaba suavemente… la rubia gemía sonoramente… siguió bajando sus besos… le dio un suave beso en su vientre para después llegar a su centro – hueles delicioso – besó su centro para luego chuparlo intensamente… la rubia grito extasiada – estas muy sensible – dijo divertido y entretenido en su tarea

-hormonas – alcanzó a susurrar entre jadeos – supongo – sin previo aviso explotó en un orgasmo devastador… quedó lánguida sobre el colchón

-hormonas – repitió divertido mientras se colocaba mejor entre sus piernas… rozó su centro con su miembro tentadoramente antes de enterrarse en ella de una sola embestida profunda… ambos gimieron – esto… no durará… mucho – apenas alcanzó a decir al sentirse envuelto… totalmente apretado… se movió casi saliendo de ella y después embistió de nuevo… repitió este movimiento acelerando el ritmo… ambos gemían y jadeaban hasta que ambos se dejaron ir en un profundo orgasmo que los dejo exhaustos… el pelinegro se giró para acostarse a su lado… se quedó callado pero la abrazó la rubia se giró dándole la espalda pero se pegó a él dejando su mano bajo la de él… ella sabía que él no la amaba… pero por el momento no podía ignorar lo reconfortante que se sentía tenerlo a su lado… sintiendo su calor… después de haber explotado de esa manera en su orgasmo… Darien la estrechó más en su abrazo y aunque sabía que ella no lo amaba al menos el sexo era mejor y mejor… así que por lo pronto eso debería ser suficiente para ambos…

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Bueno… uno más… me la he pasado en cama enferma de gripa y viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer me puse a escribir… y bueno… en 3 días quedó el capítulo… ¿Qué pasará ahora entre nuestros personajes?... ¿Cómo terminara este aislamiento?**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme… gracias por sus comentarios y alertas eso me anima mucho a escribir**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La rubia se fue despertando poco a poco… aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos… le daba demasiada vergüenza haberse dejado llevar de esa manera hace rato… suspiró… Darien suspiro a su espalda y la estrechó más hacia si… se quiso levantar pero el brazo del pelinegro la tenía prisionera… y cada que hacia el intento de zafarse la abrazaba más – necesito ir al baño – se quejó sacudiéndole el brazo… la volvió a estrechar – maldito arrogante – habló más fuerte mientras movía las caderas contra las piernas de Darien

-cabeza de chorlito así menos te dejaré ir – le olisqueó el cuello mientras con su mano le acariciaba tentadoramente el seno.

-por favor – suplicó con urgencia… el pelinegro la soltó y ella echo en falta su calor enseguida

-ponte mi camisa – le dijo mientras ella se levantaba – y no andes descalza – la rubia le iba a decir algo pero tenía demasiada prisa como para discutir… de todos modos hizo lo que le indicaba el arrogante porque una vez fuera de la cama sintió frio… corrió al baño y ocupó el servicio… se quedó sentada meditando un momento… tantas preguntas y tantas dudas rondaban su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar

-Serena ¿estás bien? – Escucho a Darien en la puerta y se sobresaltó… -¿Serena? – tocó la puerta la rubia no contestó pero se levantó del baño y se empezó a lavar las manos – Serena – Darien entró al baño sobresaltándola de nuevo – porque rayos no me contestas – se notaba la molestia en su voz

-lo siento yo… - se quedó callada… ni que se hubiera tardado horas - ¿Por qué entras así al baño? – se quejó para cambiar el tema

-porque no me respondías – contestó molesto

-pues ya viste que estoy bien – Darien la miró de pies a cabeza… había deseo en sus ojos – ahora si me disculpas – le empujó el pecho – me voy a bañar – intento moverlo pero era inútil

-bien… nos bañaremos juntos – decía al tiempo que se acercaba a la ducha a regular el agua

-estás loco – habló algo histérica – no quiero bañarme contigo – se cruzó de brazos

-olvídalo cabeza de chorlito… no me sentiré tranquilo si te pasmas como hace un rato

-no seas exagerado – bufó frustrada – no me va a pasar nada… además ¿cómo voy a permitir que te bañes conmigo?

El pelinegro se giró a mirarla – no es momento de que te hagas la tímida conmigo cabeza de chorlito– sonrió de lado mientras la rodeaba y le hablaba al oído – no es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda – le fue quitando la camisa por los hombros – y tú me has visto desnudo

-maldito arrogante – quiso parecer ruda pero más sonó a jadeo

-además – la recargó en su pecho y la rubia sintió su virilidad presionándola – tengo que ayudar a bañarte

De improviso la tomó en brazos logrando que perdiera los zapatos – eres un idiota – decía divertida mientras se sujetaba de su cuello

-es probable… pero aun así nos bañaremos juntos – entro con ella en brazos a la regadera y los metió a ambos bajo el agua - ¿está bien el agua? – preguntó mientras la depositaba en el piso

-esta deliciosa – la rubia disfruto el calor de la ducha mientras se dejaba cubrir por el agua

-no más que tú – decía al tiempo que la abrazaba y le besaba el hombro seductoramente

-Darien – suspiró la rubia mientras él le acaricia cada parte de piel que tenía a la mano –no… ¿no íbamos a bañarnos? – decía entre pequeños suspiros

-¿cómo puedo bañarte si no estás bien mojada? – preguntó al tiempo que su mano viajaba por su espalda… sus glúteos... hasta llegar a su centro haciéndola jadear… la acaricio – mmm… y sí que estas mojada – se dedicó a acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo... con movimientos circulares… lentos

-Darien – jadeo la rubia mientras sentía como se iba formando un nudo en su vientre – Darien – repitió… lo tenía sujeto de los brazos y conforme el placer aumentaba más se aferraba a él – Darien – gritó al tiempo que se dejaba ir en un intenso orgasmo… se sujetó más fuerte de sus brazos porque sintió desfallecer

-rico ¿no? – preguntó a su oído mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba

-arrogante – se quejaba la rubia mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración… sintió su virilidad rozar su costado – pero ambos – lo tomó con su mano haciéndolo sisear – podemos jugar el mismo juego

-cabeza de chorlito – gimió conforme la rubia lo acariciaba en toda su longitud

-¿te gusta? – preguntaba al tiempo que se hincaba frente a él

-Serena… no – trató de tomarla del brazo para levantarla… pero la rubia lo puso en su boca en seguida – oh Dios – gimió al sentirse devorado… hecho la cabeza atrás conforme la rubia iniciaba un vaivén atrás y adelante… Serena estaba entretenida en su tarea… disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo en su boca… sentir cada centímetro de piel… acero envuelto en terciopelo… no podía resistir la tentación de sentirlo crecer dentro de su boca… de improviso el pelinegro la tomó de los brazos obligándola a levantarse – adoro tu boca – la besó con pasión para luego girarla sorprendiendo a la rubia – pero prefiero – tomó sus caderas con ambas manos… se acomodó en su entrada – terminar dentro de ti – entro en ella de un solo movimiento… llenándola toda… estirándola

La rubia solo atino a gemir y a detenerse de la pared que tenía enfrente – por… Dios – alcanzó a decir totalmente sobrecogida por las sensaciones

-solo Darien – susurró a su oído mientras casi salía de ella y volvía a entrar de nuevo con más fuerza – eres… una… maldita… tentación – decía con los dientes apretados mientras con cada palabra la embestía con más fuerza e intensidad

-Darien… - apenas si podía sostenerse de la pared… agradecía las grandes manos del pelinegro que la tenían bien sujeta de las caderas – Darien – jadeaba presa de la pasión – estoy… - sintió la mano de Darien moverse lentamente y llegar a su centro que palpitaba por atención… apenas lo acaricio unos segundos cuando sintió que explotaba… pudo ver luces con los ojos cerrados… casi pierde el conocimiento y se desvaneció en los brazos de Darien… apenas fue consciente de los sonidos que emitía el pelinegro al haber alcanzado también su liberación

-cabeza… de… chorlito – decía el pelinegro entre jadeos mientras la abrazaba estrechamente… aún estaba unido a ella… mientras pensaba _si tan solo me amara como yo la amo_

-arrogante – apenas si alcanzó a responder mientras se estrechaba a su pecho y pensaba _si tan solo me amara como yo lo amo_

XOXOXO

A pesar de ellos mismos así pasaron 2 semanas… peleaban… hacían el amor… sentían remordimiento… todos los días pasaban por la misma rutina… y ambos se mantenían frustrados entre el remordimiento de sus actos y la tristeza del amor no correspondido que sentían

-Darien – comentó la rubia una tarde mientras ambos estaban enredados en las sabanas después de hacer el amor – Darien – repitió al parecer el pelinegro se estaba durmiendo – Darien – habló más fuerte

-¿Qué? – dijo apenas con algo de irritación

-¿Cuándo voy a volver a la ciudad? – el pelinegro la tenía abrazada por la espalda así que no se estaban mirando… la rubia se mordió el labio

-¿volver? – preguntó apenas poniendo atención

La rubia se enderezó buscando sus ojos – no me puedo pasar toda la vida aquí – aclaró con seriedad – yo tengo una vida en la ciudad… están mis amigas… mi familia… mi trabajo – empezó a explicar mientras el pelinegro la miraba sin entender

-¿Cuál trabajo? – se fingió intrigado

-sabes cual trabajo – se empezó a irritar mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba los zapatos – porque no despiertas y me pones atención – se puso la bata molesta

-¿es que no sé de qué estás hablando? – se enderezó molesto

-Darien… tengo que volver a mi vida… tengo cosas que hacer… tengo que ver a mi familia y a mis amigas… y tengo que volver a mi trabajo – tuvo que volver a explicar alzando la voz

-entiendo que quieras ver a tu familia y a tus amigas – se levantó de la cama – pero yo no sé a qué te refieres con tu trabajo

-de veras que eres un idiota – manoteo molesta – tal vez tu no tengas que preocuparte de nada dado tu estatus… pero yo soy una persona que vive al día… yo tengo que trabajar para vivir

-pero yo no sé a qué trabajo quieres volver si renunciaste – aclaró poniéndose los bóxer

-¿de dónde sacaste que renuncié? – Preguntó algo sorprendida por su comentario – ¿acaso me has estado espiando?

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones – se cruzó de brazos

-eres un… - contuvo una palabrota – maldito arrogante ¿Cómo sabes qué renuncie? – apenas podía contenerse el coraje

-bien – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – no te alteres… te puede hacer daño… la rubia dio varias respiraciones profundas – te fui a buscar a tu oficina y el idiota de Diamante me dijo que habías renunciado

La rubia lo meditó un poco… eso tenía sentido – bien… tal vez no quiero regresar a ese trabajo pero Darien… yo no tengo una gran posición económica… yo tengo que trabajar para vivir… necesito volver a la ciudad – dijo con algo de suplica

-tal parece que no quieres estar conmigo – dijo el pelinegro algo sentido… la rubia abrió la boca para decir algo… pero la cerró enseguida… no iba a admitir sus sentimientos encontrados por estar con él… - de todos modos dentro de poco no podrás trabajar – señaló su vientre – y de todos modos ya no lo necesitarás

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada

El pelinegro rodó los ojos – en serio que eres una cabeza de chorlito – caminó por la recamara buscando sus pantalones – dentro de poco se notará el embarazo… dudo mucho que te den trabajo y si te contratan en cuanto sepan de tu estado es seguro que te despidan – explico como si fuera un experto en el tema

-no sé si eres o te haces – de nuevo se alteró pero trató de calmarse ella sola – sé a qué te refieres con eso de que no podré trabajar dentro de poco… pero ¿Cómo es eso de que no lo necesitaré? ¿Me voy a sacar la lotería? ¿Cobraré una herencia?

-te casarás conmigo – comentó como quien habla del clima… pero la rubia se quedó helada camino al baño… su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora… se casaría con él… una tremenda ilusión se apoderó de ella – no voy a permitir que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio – las siguientes palabras del pelinegro rompieron esa ilusión

-voy al baño – le avisó apenas en un susurro

-¿te sientes mal? – preguntó preocupado

-solo… tengo… un poco de… nauseas – comentó apenas conteniendo el llanto… cerró la puerta del baño y le puso seguro… de pronto se sintió helada hasta las huesos… vacía por dentro… era una tonta… Darien hablaba de matrimonio y ella se sentía en las nubes… pero que podía esperar del arrogante eso ¿amor?... jamás… de pronto la asaltó una fuera incontenible - ¿Quién se cree? – se preguntó a si misma mientras sentía que estaba a punto de explotar… abrió la puerta del baño con ímpetu

-¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

¿Quién rayos te crees que eres? – gritó a todo pulmón

-pero…

-¿Quién rayos crees que eres para decidir por mí? – Volvió a gritar interrumpiéndolo - ¿Cómo crees que me voy a casar contigo solo porque tú lo dices?

La reacción de Serena ofendió al pelinegro sobre medida… se sentía furioso – entiendo que para ti esto debe ser un sacrificio – comenzó a levantar la voz – tanto como lo es para mí… pero no voy a permitir que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio

-me da igual lo que tu pienses – respondió alterada… sabía que tenía que mantener la calma pero era difícil con el arrogante – me da igual lo que creas o no… no me voy a casar contigo

-eso no es una opción – se acercó a ella amenazadoramente – no tienes opción niña… te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no – la tomó de los hombros

-suéltame – de fuera de la recamara se escuchó ladrar al perro – suéltame maldito arrogante – batallaba por ser liberada… aunque no apretaba demasiado se sentía nerviosa por su cercanía

El perro seguía ladrando y rascaba la puerta – seguro Rocky quiere salir – no la aventó pero si la soltó con cierta rudeza… en cuanto abrió la puerta el animal entro disparado y se acercó a Serena… le olfateo las manos y empezó a rodearla – deja a Serena – ordenó su amo pero el perro se echó a los pies de la rubia – anda Rocky vamos afuera – el animal no se movió – tú y yo no hemos terminado – le dijo a la rubia con molestia… Rocky le gruño a Darien sentándose - ¿es en serio? – miró al perro

-creo que tengo un protector – dijo la rubia divertida

-traidor – escupió antes de salir de la recamara azotando la puerta

-no le hagas caso – le acarició la cabeza mientras se debatía entre llorar o romper un par de cosas en la habitación

XOXOXO

-ya me cansé de repetirlo arrogante – gritaba Serena una mañana – no me voy a casar contigo… tengo dos semanas repitiéndolo – sabía que no debía alterarse… sabía que tenía que cuidarse por el bebé… pero no podía soportar la idea de un matrimonio sin amor… no toleraba la idea de un matrimonio sin amor… y aunque ella lo amara más que a su vida el hecho de saber que él no la amaba la estaba matando… Rocky pasaba de un lado a otro gruñendo y ladrando

-y yo ya me cansé de decirte que no tienes opción – gritaba en respuesta el pelinegro… sabía que no debía alterar a Serena y que ella debía estar tranquila… pero no iba a permitir que su hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio… aun cuando no soportaba que ella no lo amara y que por eso lo rechazara… - Rocky – le gritó al animal para que se callara

-no te desquites con él – salió en su defensa la rubia… - vamos Rocky – le decía al animal mientras ambos salían de la casa

 _Flashback_

 _Darien se quedó en la casa tragándose un par de insultos mientras recordaba la primera vez que se había salido la rubia con el perro… estaban igual discutiendo y ella lo había sacado a pasear… de pronto la vio rodear la casa y escuchó la puerta del garage… recordó que el auto estaba guardado ahí con las llaves pegadas… sabía que ella intentaría escapar_

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas? – la sorprendió cuando efectivamente se estaba acomodando en el auto para poderlo manejar ella_

 _-maldito arrogante… ¿tú que crees que estoy haciendo? – Ella seguía luchando con el asiento – me largo de aquí_

 _-tu no vas a ningún lado – de algún modo se lanzó dentro del auto y se le fue encima a la rubia echando el respaldo hacia atrás… Serena quedó atrapada entre el asiento y su cuerpo_

 _-déjame… maldito – luchaba la rubia mientras el movimiento lograba que él quedara entre sus piernas – me largo – empezó a jadear mientras intentaba golpearlo_

 _-tú te quedas – en esa posición sus sexos se rozaban… - cabeza de chorlito – jadeo mientras le tomaba las muñecas y las colocaba sobre su cabeza… sus pechos se apretaron contra él – cabeza de chorlito – repitió mientras devoraba su boca con ansia… con deseo – eres… una bruja – se quejó mientras con una mano tomaba ambas muñecas y con la otra acariciaba desesperadamente sus senos_

 _-eres… un… maldito – se quejaba sin poder evitar corresponder al beso con la misma entrega la mano del pelinegro viajo al sur de su cuerpo levantó su falda y atacó su centro con intensidad – oh Dios – se arqueó cuando sintió su mano sobre el punto donde necesitaba más atención… el pelinegro hizo movimientos rápidos e intensos… la rubia solo se arqueó más cuando se sintió explotar… Darien sin muchos preámbulos arrancó su tanga sin previo aviso… Serena aún estaba descendiendo de su nube de placer así que no se quejó… liberó su virilidad apenas lo necesario fuera de sus pantalones… se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas la beso con pasión mientras la penetraba de una sola embestida… sus labios ahogaron el pequeño gemido que lanzó al sentirse invadida_

 _-esto no va a durar mucho – alcanzó a decir en un susurro mientras casi salía de ella para volver a llenarla toda… por respuesta la rubia se acomodó mejor para que tuviera mejor acceso… había intentado abrazarle la cintura con las piernas… pero el volante no se lo permitió… el pelinegro tomó un ritmo lento… pero a medida que entraba en ella llegaba más adentro… más profundo… no requirió mucho esfuerzo de ambos para que en pocos movimientos ambos se dejaran arrastrar por un orgasmo intenso_

 _-e a o – balbuceo la rubia mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Morfeo… Darien se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos… pero se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida… no entendió lo que quiso decir Serena… si es que quiso decir algo en realidad_

 _Fin flashback_

La rubia caminaba por los alrededores de la casa tratando de que el coraje aminorara… Rocky correteaba de un lado a otro por el pasto ajeno a las preocupaciones de los humanos y al menos eso la mantenía distraída… odiaba tanto al arrogante… a la par que lo amaba… sabía que si flaqueaba y accedía a casarse con él por mucho que lo amara… su vida sería fría y gris y aunque sabía que la seguridad y bienestar que ella le podría dar a su hijo jamás se compararía con todo lo que la familia Chiba le podría dar… pero jamás sería feliz y temía que eso afectara a su hijo… se abrazó a si misma… tenía miedo de lo que sería su vida si se casaba con el pelinegro… su hijo nacería en el mejor hospital… atendido por los mejores médicos… vestido con las ropas más finas… siendo cuidado por un sequito de sirvientes… estudiando en las mejores escuelas desde temprana edad… tendría mil veces más oportunidades que si ella lo cuidaba ella sola… y sabía que Darien sería un gran padre… suspiro mientras Rocky se le acercaba… pero ella solo sería una observadora… incluso sentía que ella no podría intervenir en ninguna decisión relacionada con su hijo… miró la casa… y jamás la amaría… se estremeció… ¿y si algún día se enamoraba de otra?... ¿Qué sería de ella?... ¿se divorciaría de ella de la misma manera que ahora se quiere casar con ella?... ¿y qué sería de su hijo?... ¿se lo quitaría?... ¿lo alejaría de ella?... no pudo evitar sollozar… el perro gimió a su lado al sentir su tristeza – es tan difícil – le habló al animal – no sé qué hacer – un recuerdo vino a su mente

 _Flashback_

 _-buenas noches Darien – decía mientras poco a poco la iba arrastrando el sueño lentamente_

 _-buenas noches Serena – escuchó a lo lejos… y se quedó dormida… al principio todo parecía normal… estaba en un jardín escuchando las aves… mirando las flores… a lo lejos se podía escuchar un arroyo… Serena empezó a caminar en dirección al arroyo… sin embargo no lo encontraba… caminaba de un lado a otro y parecía que se estaba adentrando en un bosque… poco a poco los árboles se hacían más altos y espesos… poco a poco se iba oscureciendo… de los alrededores se escuchaban ruidos extraños… pasos… el crujir de las hojas… de pronto escucho el gruñir de un animal… al principio no supo que era… ni de dónde venía… de entre la maleza pudo ver un par de luces rojas brillantes… y el gruñido se escuchaba más cerca… la rubia se empezó a asustar… no sabía que hacer… si se quedaba inmóvil o salía corriendo… miraba de un lado a otro buscando un lugar a donde esconderse… el animal se acercaba lentamente… de entre los árboles se acercó aunque había poca luz se percibía que era un lobo… un enorme lobo gris… mostraba los dientes… sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre… tenía el pelo erizado y parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre ella… la rubia retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar al animal… piso un rama que crujió el animal gruño más fuerte y ladró… se abalanzó sobre la rubia… ella gritó… trató de salir corriendo pero en ese momento tropezó… tenía al animal encima quien trataba de morderle el estómago… casi podía sentir su piel siendo destrozada por los dientes de la fiera… - Serena – escuchó a lo lejos… - Serena_

 _-no – gritó mientras sacudía los brazos_

 _-Serena… Serena… - alguien trataba de sujetar sus manos_

 _-no… mi bebé… no – sollozaba mientras se daba cuenta que había despertado_

 _-Serena – el pelinegro la abrazó mientras la rubia sollozaba – tranquila – le fue hablando bajito – tranquila princesa – su voz era suave… tranquilizadora – no pasa nada…_

 _-mi bebé Darien… mi bebé – se apretaba a su pecho mientras el llanto remitía_

 _-tranquila – le acaricio el cabello – no pasa nada – la arrullaba como a una niña pequeña mientras ellas se calmaba - ¿quieres contarme que soñaste? – preguntó con cautela… la rubia se quedó callada un momento… suspiro_

 _-estaba en un bosque… -habló bajito y con miedo aun con la cara escondida en su cuello – estaba perdida – se estremeció un poco – había un animal… un lobo enorme… quería… quería – la simple idea la aterraba – quería atacar a mi bebé – sollozo ligeramente mientras ponía la mano en su vientre_

 _-tranquila – el pelinegro puso su mano sobre la de ella – yo estoy aquí – la acarició – no dejaré que nada les pase – le besó el pelo – siempre voy a cuidarlos – la empezó a arrullar – tranquila pequeña… tranquila – repetía una y otra vez mientras la arrullaba y tarareaba una canción… poco a poco… entre el calor de los brazos de Darien… su voz y movimientos la iban relajando poco a poco se fue dejando llevar al país de los sueños – te amo – creyó escuchar… pero estaba más dormida que despierta así que seguramente lo imaginó_

 _Fin flashback_

-pensé que ya no regresabas – le dijo el pelinegro desde la cocina cuando ella iba entrando y se dirigía a las escaleras

-ganas no me faltan – contestó sin mirarlo y siguiendo su camino

-por suerte eso no es opción para ti – se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera

-eres un idiota – lo miró con furia

-y tu una chiquilla inmadura y necia

-idiota – se soltó de su agarre y subió las escaleras

-no hemos terminado cabeza de chorlito – subió atrás de ella… Rocky subió también tras sus amos gimoteando y ladrando – Rocky… tranquilo – le decía al perro que había pasado a su lado

-eres un maldito arrogante y mandón – le dijo al llegar al penúltimo escalón

-pero te vas a casar conmigo – el Darien la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo

-ni en tus sueños – lo empujó para que la soltara… en ese momento el animal pasó atrás de ella y con el cuerpo le dio en las corvas haciéndola perder el equilibrio… pisó la orilla del escalón y sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado por la gravedad hacia el piso inferior… cerró los ojos y gritó consiente de lo que pasaría… iba a caer y rodar por las escaleras hasta el piso inferior… pero eso no paso...

-Serena – gritó el pelinegro al tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo para sostener a la rubia y evitar la caída… la empujó hacia atrás para que se sentara en el escalón pero el esfuerzo lo hizo precipitarse hacia abajo rodando por las escaleras

Una vez sentada la rubia abrió los ojos solo para mirar el cuerpo de Darien rodar a gran velocidad escaleras abajo hasta que impactó en el suelo con un sonido sordo… su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y lánguido como un gran muñeco de trapo – Darien – gritó la rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras tomada del pasamanos… sentía las piernas débiles y temía resbalar – Darien… Darien – repetía mientras se hincaba a su lado… el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su frente… - Darien… Darien – lo sacudió ligeramente del hombro pero no pareció reaccionar – Darien – lloró sobre su pecho amargamente – por favor… despierta – pidió desesperadamente – por favor… no me dejes… - le acaricio la cara y beso su mejilla – por favor… Darien – suplicó – te necesitamos… tu hijo te necesita… yo te necesito… yo… yo – sollozaba – te amo Darien… te amo – se confesó mientras lloraba sobre su pecho…

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Que impresión… estos están locos de atar se quieren pero se odian… se dan cariño pero no pueden verse… jejejeje**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Darien está bien?**

 **Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por el retraso en esta historia… he tenido mucho… repito… mucho trabajo estos meses y apenas si he tenido vida fuera de la oficia… parece que las cosas van mejorando así que a ratitos he podido escribir… espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero no tardar mucho en el próximo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguirme, por leerme, por ponerme en sus favoritos… los quiero y eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi loca imaginación… espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos al final del capítulo

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

El pelinegro se quejó – Darien – se enderezó para mirarlo… se perdió en azul media noche de sus ojos que la miraban con curiosidad – me asustaste cariño… - sonrió aliviada y se lanzó a besarlo… el pelinegro se volvió a quejar – lo siento… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le acarició la cara cerca de la herida en su frente - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

-adolorido – se quejó al tratar de moverse - ¿Qué me paso?

-te caíste de las escaleras – explico la rubia con cautela… el pelinegro la observaba con curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con mucha curiosidad – es más que obvio que eres mi novia o mi esposa por la forma en que me hablas pero… - siguió observándola

-¿no me recuerdas? – preguntó con tristeza… Darien negó con la cabeza – pero… - se quedó callada - ¿puedes levantarte? – preguntó apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-creo que si – respondió al tiempo que intentaba levantarse… con trabajos lo logró

-porque no te sientas un momento mientras busco ayuda

-puedes hablarle a Haruka

-¿Haruka? – preguntó la rubia mientras caminaba con él al sillón

-es mi primo – explicó el pelinegro

-¿recuerdas a tu primo? – Inquirió con escepticismo - ¿Cómo te llamas, quienes son tus padres?

-mi primo se llama Haruka Tenou es médico en el Hospital General, mis padres son Mamoru y Setsuna Chiba y yo soy Darien Chiba – respondió con agilidad, ni siquiera tuvo un segundo de duda

-¿pero no me recuerdas a mí? – se sintió ofendida y triste

Darien la miró unos segundos – sé que debes ser importante para mí – le dijo sinceramente – de eso no tengo duda… pero – le acarició la mejilla al ver su tristeza – lo siento – se disculpó

-¿y cómo se supone que llamaré a tu primo? – preguntó algo irritada por tanta confusión… llevaba semanas encerrada ahí y nunca había visto un teléfono… Darien se metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un aparato pequeño… - genial – masculló la rubia mientras lo tomaba y buscaba entre los contactos el número de su primo

-suerte que no se rompió – suspiro cerrando los ojos y relajándose un poco

XOXOXO

Media hora después estaba recibiendo a varios familiares Chiba, Haruka, Luna y Artemis llegaron presurosos a ver a Darien

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó querida? – preguntó la tía en cuanto Serena abrió la puerta

-Darien resbaló por las escaleras hace rato – dijo a medias la rubia… le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que había caído por su culpa

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo? – preguntó Artemis acercándose al pelinegro

-bien… creo – respondió con una mueca – solo me siento un poco adolorido… un bastante – se quejó al tratar de moverse

-la ayuda está aquí – entró Haruka con arrogancia – bien Dar… ¿te sentiste spiderman en las escaleras? ¿O quisiste hacer un truco con la patineta? – Preguntó divertido mientras el pelinegro le lanzaba una mirada irritada – ok… ok… dejaré para después las bromas – se sentó a su lado – exactamente ¿Qué sucedió?

-se cayó de las escaleras – comentó Serena que estaba de pie a un lado de Darien… hasta ese momento Haruka la miró con atención y le lanzó una extraña mirada… la rubia de inmediato se puso nerviosa… - rodó por los escalones hasta llegar al piso desmayado – se estremeció al recordarlo tirado en el suelo

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? – le tomó los signos y observó sus pupilas

-no estoy segura… quizá fueron unos 20 minutos o 30 – se estremeció de nuevo…Luna la abrazó

-tranquila querida… todo va a estar bien… - la consoló mientras veían como lo revisaba su primo

-él – dijo tímida la rubia – él no me reconoce

-bien primo – habló el doctor - ¿cómo es posible que no recuerdes a esta belleza? – dijo coqueto y le guiño un ojo a Serena… la rubia estaba demasiado impactada para tener una reacción

-es tan extraño hermano – comentó el pelinegro suspirando – puedo recordarlos a todos ustedes – giró el rostro y eso le causó dolor – lo siento – miró a la rubia haciendo una mueca

-no te esfuerces – la aludida se acercó a él para que no se lastimara – yo… - apenas si podía contener las lágrimas – esas cosas pasan – ella se sentía tan mal porque no la recordara… pero después de todo era su culpa que él estuviera así

-no te recuerdo – Darien le acarició el rostro – pero de algún modo… siento algo aquí – se puso la mano en el corazón - ¿eso es normal Haru? – le preguntó a su primo

-me parece curioso… tal pareciera que tienes amnesia selectiva… el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte… aunque si aparatoso dado que rodaste por las escaleras… sería necesario hacerte más estudios en el hospital para descartar complicaciones… de todos modos tendremos que esperar unos días para ver como sigues… lo mejor será quedarnos unos días… bueno… si no hay inconveniente – miró a la pareja

-creo que será lo mejor Haru – respondió Luna por todos – iremos por algunas cosas y regresaremos más tarde para instalarnos aquí unos días – no dio oportunidad a nadie de hablar… tomó a su marido de la mano y salió como un torbellino

-no importa lo que diga tía Luna – comentó Haruka apenado – si quieren quedarse solos lo entenderé – miró a Darien y luego a Serena

-yo… - dudo la rubia – no tengo problema en que se queden – qué más podía decir… ella quería irse casi desde el día que llegó… aunque también era cierto que no le molestaba quedarse a solas con Darien… de nada servía en estos momentos si él no la recordaba

-ya lo dijo… - el pelinegro dudo

-Serena – se presentó la rubia – mucho gusto Haruka

-te conozco – dijo Haru en respuesta y no le pasó desapercibido la pequeña reacción que tuvo el pelinegro a este comentario – sé que eres la prometida de mi primo – explicó haciendo nota mental de hablar después con su primo – yo no pude asistir al cumpleaños del tío Mamoru porque estaba en un seminario en Londres pero se comentó mucho entre los familiares el compromiso de ambos – le estrechó la mano

La rubia se ruborizó – es cierto… fue demasiado sorpresivo – por no decir que fue la farsa más grande de su vida… suspiró

-lo cierto es que se quedaron cortos al hablar de tu belleza – como aún tenía su mano entre las suyas se la acercó a los labios para besarla galantemente

-Haru… ¿quieres que le llame a tu sirena y le diga que estas coqueteando con mi prometida? – comentó el pelinegro al borde de la irritación

-con memoria o sin ella – dijo divertido soltando su mano – eres un celoso patológico de lo peor– le guiñó un ojo a la rubia

-y tú eres un irrespetuoso por coquetear con ella cuando estas casado – le reclamo el pelinegro

-sabes que bromeo – se puso de píe – no encontraras un hombre más enamorado de su mujer que yo – le dijo a Serena – amo a mi esposa con toda el alma

-que afortunada – no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque nadie la quería a ella del modo en que Haruka quería a su esposa

-el afortunado soy yo – le guiño el ojo

-ya lo creo – intervino Darien divertido – solo una santa como ella puede aguantarte

-solo porque estás convaleciente no te doy la paliza de tu vida – amenazó a su primo

Darien solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición pero sin perder la sonrisa pícara – y si no les importa este convaleciente se va un rato a la cama – trató de ponerse de pie

-puedes recostarte – lo detuvo Haru del hombro – pero procura no dormirte – dijo más serio

¿Me acompañas Serena? – le preguntó a la rubia

-no quiero dejar solo Haru – respondió enseguida – es una falta de respeto dejar solas a las visitas – explicó para no verse mal por su comentario

-creo que siendo de la familia no habrá problema – comentó el pelinegro tomando a Serena de la mano – Qué tal que me quedo dormido – hizo un ligero puchero

-no te preocupes por mi Serena – completó Haruka – aquí todos estamos como en casa

Darien y Serena caminaron con calma hacia las escaleras - ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó la rubia con cautela

-he estado mejor – sonrió un poco – pero si… estoy bien

Ambos subieron despacio y en silencio tomados de la mano… la rubia se sentía extraña y no sabía muy bien que hacer después de todo lo que había pasado… la discusión… el accidente… su confesión… el hecho de que Darien no la recuerda… suspiró

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama quejándose – deja te ayudo – dijo la rubia y se agachó a quitarle los zapatos

-gracias – sonrió observándola atentamente… con dificultad se acostó en la cama y después se recorrió para que la rubia se acostara a su lado

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Serena al ver que moverse le causaba malestar

-acuéstate conmigo – pidió con una mueca

-no deberías moverte – sugirió tomando su brazo para evitar que se moviera

-por favor – suplicó y el gesto en su rostro intensificaba la suplica

-bien – suspiró resignada… se acostó a su lado… se acomodó en su pecho y de inmediato el pelinegro la abrazó… tomó su mano

-así que prometida – comentó acariciando su mano

-si – se empezaba a sentir nerviosa

-me amas ¿no? – le preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos… la rubia se quedó callada – mírame – pidió Darien buscando su rostro… Serena se sentía cada vez más nerviosa pero lo miró… se perdió en sus ojos - ¿me amas? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos

La rubia quería estar en cualquier otro lado que aquí… pero no podía callar más sus sentimientos – si – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo

-dímelo –había suplica en sus ojos

-te amo – dijo casi en un susurro… puso su mano en su corazón – te amo Darien – repitió con más seguridad… fue acercando su rostro al de él hasta rozar tímidamente sus labios… el pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos… no hizo intento por estrecharla o intensificar el beso… pero correspondía a la suavidad de los labios de la rubia… Serena fue terminando el beso lentamente – pero tú no me recuerdas – dijo con tristeza recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-lo siento – dijo con pesar… la estrechó contra su pecho

-no es tu culpa – le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que era culpa de ella que él estuviera así... se quedaron en silencio - ¿ya te dormiste? – preguntó la rubia un rato después siendo consciente del silencio

-no – respondió volviéndola a estrechar – solo disfruto la sensación de tenerte aquí… junto a mí – le acarició la cintura – es curioso pero… siento que encajamos a la perfección – con trabajos se giró para quedar acostado de lado mirándola – es como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro…- le acarició la mejilla… deslizó su mano hacia su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla… el beso empezó lento… suave… pero poco a poco lo fue intensificando… jugó con su lengua tentadoramente

-Darien – suspiro sobre sus labios – no… debemos – decía entre sus labios

-no hables… solo siente – la estrechó más entre sus brazos mientras sus manos viajaban por su espalda… la rubia poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura… se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta – espero que estén vestidos – gritó Haruka antes de entrar en la habitación sin esperar

-Haru – el pelinegro apretó los dientes mientras abrazaba a la rubia que tenía la cara escondida en su cuello - ¿Qué no te educó bien tu mamá?

-claro que me educó – estaba divertido – solo me preocupó que estuvieras dormido… o portándote mal – le guiño un ojo – y por lo que veo… - dejó el comentario al aire - ¿cómo estas Serena?

La rubia se levantó rápidamente – de maravilla… iré a la… - se quedó quieta…

-¿estás bien? – Haruka se acercó a ella al verla palidecer

-si… si – apenas se podía sostener… sentía las piernas débiles… Haru la acercó a la cama para que se sentara

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelinegro enderezándose un poco

-fue solo un mareo – cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta

-¿quieres que te revise? – preguntó con profesionalismo

-no gracias… ya estoy bien – se puso de pie despacio… se sintió más estable – iré allá abajo por un vaso con agua

-¿segura que estas bien? – preguntó Darien sin dejar de mirarla un segundo… con total atención

-segurísima – se giró a mirarlo y le regalo una sonrisa sincera – no te preocupes – salió despacio de la recamara…

-cuidado con las escaleras – se escuchó gritar a Darien y la rubia solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se sujetaba del pasamanos y bajaba con mucha tranquilidad

-¿estás bien querida? – Preguntó Luna quien iba saliendo de la cocina cuando Serena llegaba al pie de la escalera – luces pálida

-es por todo lo que pasó Luna – explicó imaginándose toda pálida y ojerosa

-y no es para menos… - Luna la tomó del brazo – vamos querida nos caerá bien un café… - se acercó a su oído – o una copa de vino para el susto – susurró divertida… la rubia solo atinó a reírse por el secretismo de Luna

-yo creo que paso con lo del vino – comento mientras sacaba las cosas para el café

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigada - ¿no puedes beber? – se notaba la suspicacia en su voz

-no… no es eso – abrió varias veces los estantes con nerviosismo – aun no me acostumbro a esta cocina – mintió al ver su obvio comportamiento – lo que pasa es que con los nervios no creo que me caiga bien el alcohol… nunca he sido buena bebiendo… - vagos recuerdos de la primera noche que paso con Darien inundaron su mente

-es cierto – interrumpió Luna sus recuerdos – no toda la gente se lleva con el alcohol… en fin… me conformaré con el café… - mientras hervía el agua la rubia meditaba el no quererle decir sobre su estado… las cosas se habían salido de proporción con la caída de Darien… ahora él sabía sus sentimientos aunque ni siquiera la recordaba… ¿Qué pensaría Darien cuando se enterara de su embarazo?... ni siquiera podía imaginarlo… se estremeció por la incertidumbre – porque no mejor te sientas querida – la sobresalto Luna al acercarse a ella – creo que más que café necesitas un té – solo en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta que el agua estaba hirviendo y se estaba desbordando del recipiente… sin decir nada se sentó y dejó que Luna siguiera haciendo las cosas

-todo fue muy impresionante – se estremeció al recordar ver el cuerpo de Darien precipitarse al piso inferior

-lo importante es que solo ha sido un susto – Luna dejó las tazas en la mesa y le tomó las manos a Serena – Darien está bien a pesar del golpe

-pero no me recuerda – no pudo evitar sollozar

-verás que todo es temporal – sirvió el té – bebe esto – le acercó la taza – verás que te calmara – se quedaron unos momentos en silencio mientras ambas bebían sus bebidas – ¿y cómo vas con los preparativos? – preguntó de repente para romper el silencio

-¿preparativos? – preguntó la rubia totalmente confundida

-de la boda – dijo con emoción esperanzada con distraerla de toda la tragedia recién vivida – ¿ya elegiste un vestido?... ¿eligieron una fecha?... ¿será en el día o por la noche?... ¿Quiénes serán tus padrinos? – se lanzó a preguntar totalmente emocionada

-la boda – dijo con una mezcla entre tristeza… y temor… Darien quería obligarla a casarse con él… solo por su bebé… él no la recordaba y tal vez olvidara su imposición pero si todos mencionaban la boda… con memoria y sin ella jamás se podría zafar de todo eso – no… aún no hay nada de preparativos

-pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó con verdadera decepción

-aún no hemos escogido ni fecha… es muy pronto para decidir algo… y además – se quedó callada un momento – bueno… con lo que acaba de pasar tal vez sea mejor posponer todo indefinidamente

-¿Qué? – Estaba sorprendida – pero si Darien no está en coma

-pero… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – ¿y si jamás me recuerda? – La idea le dolía en el alma - ¿Cómo voy a amarrar a un hombre a mí si ni siquiera recuerda quién soy?

-calma cariño – le tomó las manos – tienes razón… todo esto está muy reciente y hay que ver qué pasa con esa amnesia… - la rubia sonrió agradecida – por lo pronto tal vez quieras recostarte un rato… - Serena se dejó arrastrar por tía Luna a la sala… el té le estaba haciendo efecto y la estaba relajando – te traeré una manta – le dijo cuándo la acomodó en el sofá

-gracias – se sentía cansada y ya no tenía fuerzas para pensar o para tomar una decisión… por lo pronto solo quería dormir y olvidar sus problemas por un rato… oyó a Rocky gimotear cerca de ella – él está bien – le dijo con los ojos cerrados… el perro no dejaba de gimotear – en verdad está bien – abrió los ojos para mirarlo… se quedó más calmado y se echó a un lado de Serena – no te preocupes – le acarició las orejas mientras cerraba los ojos – todo va a estar bien – tal vez lo que le decía a Rocky no era del todo cierto pero por el momento ir a brazos de Morfeo era estar bien para ella

XOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente Darien y Serena bajaban las escaleras tomados de la mano y caminando con calma… la rubia no podía evitar estremecerse por el recuerdo… pero la presión que hacia el pelinegro le daba algo de seguridad

-hijos – saludó Luna saliendo de la cocina - ¿Cómo amanecieron?... ya está casi listo el desayuno

-estamos bien tía – respondió Darien besando la frente de su tía – pero no era necesario que hicieras el desayuno – miró la mesa apenado

-sabes que me encanta consentirte – comentó en su defensa

-todo luce delicioso – a la rubia se le hizo agua la boca al ver la comida… huevos estrellados con tocino… hotcakes… fruta – sí que te tienen consentido – no pudo evitar bromear con el pelinegro haciéndolo ruborizarse… abrazó a la rubia y le besó la frente

-espero que no se hayan portado mal anoche – entraba Haruka con Rocky – buenos días familia – saludaba a los demás

-Haruka – el pelinegro apretó los dientes - ¿Por qué eres tan fastidioso? – abrazó a Serena de manera protectora notando el rubor de la rubia que se extendía hasta su cuello… mientras ella pensaba que no habían hecho el amor en la noche… pero la delicadeza y la devoción con que la había tratado habían sido maravillosas… la tuvo abrazada toda la noche… le acaricio la piel con sutileza… la besó tiernamente… la rubia suspiró – ¿no ves como avergüenzas a la pobre de Serena?

-mis disculpas bombón – la arrebató de los brazos de Darien – jamás ha sido mi intención molestarte a ti – le besó el dorso de la mano logrando que se ruborizara más

-no te… - carraspeo nerviosa – no te preocupes… sé que quieres molestar a tu primo

-ya niños vamos a desayunar que se enfría la comida – Luna puso el orden

-¿Qué tiene Rocky? – preguntó Darien al ver que no se había acercado a él y que estaba junto a las escaleras acurrucado mirándolo con pena

-bueno – Serena se inclinó junto al perro y le acaricio las orejas… el animal solo movió un poco la cola

-Serena ¿no me digas que está enfermo? – se acercó a ellos preocupado

-lo que pasa es que… - no sabía cómo decirlo – Rocky tuvo la culpa de que te cayeras – Darien abrió la boca pero no dijo nada – bueno… la verdad – la rubia estaba nerviosa… - íbamos subiendo las escaleras… - empezó a explicar omitiendo deliberadamente la pelea – él subía con nosotros… sin querer me tropecé con él… pero tú me detuviste… en el esfuerzo fuiste tú el que resbaló y cayó – Darien seguía callado… mirando al perro imaginando la escena – por favor Darien… fue un accidente… no te enojes con él – suplicó empezando a llorar – en verdad jamás fue su intención lastimarme o a ti

Darien se quedó en silencio un momento podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos del animal – Rocky – se agachó junto a él… el perro gimoteo con pesar – descuida amigo – le acarició la cabeza y el perro empezó a mover la cola – en verdad amigo… fue un accidente… no estoy enojado contigo… - el animal se lanzó a lamer la cara de su amo y a ladrar animado… todos sonrieron – en verdad amigo todo está bien – lo abrazó – gracias – susurro al perro para que nadie más lo escuchara

-bien – habló Luna desde la mesa – ahora que está todo olvidado y perdonado… ¿podemos desayunar?

-tanto drama me abrió el apetito – se sentaba Haruka a la mesa

-tu siempre tienes hambre – lo molestó el pelinegro

-seguro – se defendió el aludido – estoy en pleno crecimiento – bromeo

-lo único que te va a crecer es la panza si sigues comiendo de esa manera – se rio Luna tomando un poco de fruta

-pero si tengo un abdomen perfecto tía – el aludido se puso en pie descubriendo su abdomen – aquí le gusta lavar a mi sirena – bromeó mostrando su musculatura bien formada

-ya niño compórtate – Luna se divertía mientras Serena se ruborizaba

-¿y dónde está mi tío? – preguntó Haruka mientras se sentaba y tomaba 3 hotcakes con el tenedor y los servía en su plato

-tuvo que ir a recoger unos papeles a casa… seguramente llegará en un par de horas

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre anécdotas de la familia Chiba… Darien y Haruka peleando y Luna poniendo el orden… Serena por momentos se sentía en familia… como si fuera parte de ellos… y por momentos se sentía como una intrusa… como una espectadora que no tenía nada que ver con ellos – iré a caminar con Rocky un rato… si no les molesta… - para ella se estaba haciendo una costumbre salir por las mañanas a estirar las piernas

-descuida querida – la animó Luna

XOXOXO

-Darien… mañana será necesario que vayas a la clínica conmigo para que te haga unos estudios – decía Haruka mientras ambos estaban en la cocina – me preocupa mucho que tengas esa amnesia tan extraña – el pelinegro carraspeo – a menos que mis sospechas sean ciertas – lo miró con suspicacia

-¿Qué sospechas? Preguntó

-tú no tienes amnesia – lo apuntó con el dedo – tu recuerdas perfectamente a Serena… su acuerdo… su compromiso… todo lo que tenga que ver con ella… recuerdas el accidente

-Haru… no sé de qué estás hablando

-Darien… somos como hermanos – hizo una pausa – no me puedes engañar a mi… habla conmigo

El pelinegro se quedó callado un momento – es cierto hermano – confesó – no perdí la memoria

-pero Darien ¿Por qué?

Darien abrió la boca para responder cuando… - ¿es cierto? – Preguntó la rubia desde la puerta roja de la furia - ¿es cierto? – Grito colérica – todo fue una maldita mentira

-espera Serena – le pidió el pelinegro pálido del susto… jamás pensó que ella se enteraría – no es lo que parece – trató de acercarse a ella

-entonces que es maldito arrogante – le golpeo las manos cuando trató de sujetarla – acaso es una maldita broma… es esto un juego

-Serena por favor – suplico intentando tomar su mano

-no te me acerques – lo empujó – nunca más te me acerques – salió corriendo de la cocina

-Serena espera – gritó Darien tratando de alcanzarla pero Rocky se interpuso en su camino gruñéndole

-cariño ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luna quien iba bajando las escaleras al oír los gritos - ¿pero qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo al verla llorando… la rubia no respondió y salió de la casa

-hola hija – saludaba un sonriente Artemis que se iba bajando de su auto - ¿pero qué pasa? – preguntó al verla llorando… se acercó a ella y por toda respuesta la rubia le quitó las llaves y se subió al auto – espera Serena ¿Qué haces? – la vio alejarse de la casa rechinando las llantas del auto

-… es que no tengo tiempo tía… tengo que hablar con ella – Artemis alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía Darien mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué pasa Darien? – Preguntó su tío – Serena va llorando ¿Qué le dijiste?

-tengo que hablar con ella… ¿se fue a la cochera? – le preguntó a su tío

-no… se subió como loca al auto y arrancó

-¿Qué? – tomó a su tío de los brazos

-se acaba de ir en mi auto… pero – Darien no lo escuchó más porque salió corriendo fuera de la casa

-Serena – ya no había rastros del auto de Artemis – Serena – gritó al aire con desesperación

-alguien puede explicarme qué diablos pasa aquí – gritó Luna desde la puerta totalmente confundida

-vamos adentro Darien – le pidió Haruka jalándolo del brazo

UNA HORA DESPUES

-pero Darien ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hijo? – Decía Luna muy indignada – todo esto que hiciste… todavía no puedo creerlo

-ya lo sé tía… todo esto ha sido una mala idea tras otra – el pelinegro cada vez se sentía peor después de narrar todo lo relacionado con Serena

-tienes que arreglar las cosas con… - decía Artemis pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió - ¿diga? – Contestó la llamada - ¿sí? – Escuchaba a su interlocutor – si… es correcto… si… si… no… bueno… ella es… es la prometida de mi sobrino – los demás estaban atentos a la conversación - ¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro?... gracias – colgó la llamada

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – Preguntó Luna – estas pálido – tomó la mano de su esposo

-Darien – se acercó – lo siento hijo… - guardo silencio un momento – acaba de llamar la policía de caminos – el pelinegro pedía más información con la mirada – me acaban de informar que encontraron mi auto… se salió del acotamiento

-habla tío ¿Qué pasa? – pidió Darien con urgencia

-me informaron que Serena sufrió un accidente… parece que otro auto que venía en contra sentido perdió el control del vehículo… y… bueno… lo siento hijo… lo siento mucho

-tío… dime – suplicó - ¿Cómo esta ella? – Artemis se quedó callado apretando la mano de Luna – tío… por favor… ella esta… - se le atoró el aire en la garganta - ¿está muerta? – de pronto sintió que un gran abismo se abría a sus pies… si ella moría ya nada tendría sentido nunca más…

• **·.·´¯`·.·•** **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷENEMIGOS ENAMORADOSƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Hola chicas… aquí un capítulo más de esta historia… me ha costado bastante tener el capítulo pero como les decía me quedé sin trabajo y aunque esto pudiera parecer que tengo mucho tiempo para escribir la realidad es que el ánimo ha estado por los suelos… como sea hace unos días me puse a escribir un rato y la verdad es que me sentó muy bien… me sentí animada… y bueno… de a poquitos aquí les traigo un capítulo más.**

 **Cuídense mucho y estamos en contacto… de antemano gracias por la paciencia… por los comentarios y por seguirme…**

 **Besitos**

 **Ángel Negro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Los personajes de SM pertenecen a la mente maestra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro… solo para que tengamos un momento de esparcimiento…**

 **•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Enemigos Enamorados Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Darien entró como loco a la sala de urgencias… chocó con un par de personas y no escuchó a lo lejos que su tío le pedía que tuviera cuidado… no le importaba nada – señorita – se acercó a la recepcionista que estaba al teléfono… la mujer lo miró y levantó la mano para que lo esperara – señorita por favor – suplicó desesperado

-Darien – su primo llegó a su lado y lo tomó del hombro – yo me encargó – se dirigió a un médico que estaba cerca recorriendo la sala… Darien lo siguió – soy el doctor Tenoh – le presentó una credencial – necesito información de una paciente que ingresó hace un par de horas por accidente de auto – el hombre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el nombre… sólo sabía que ese doctor tenía peso en la comunidad médica

Revisó la carpeta que llevaba en la mano – cerca de las cuatro ingresó una mujer que sufrió un accidente en la carretera… la llevaron a cirugía pero de momento no se tiene más información… si gustan pueden ir con el paramédico que la trajo – miró en dirección a la puerta donde se veía a varios hombres conversando

Darien no espero respuesta y se dirigió a ellos – me pueden dar información sobre Serena Tsukino – les pidió con impaciencia

-¿quién? – preguntó el mayor de ellos – espere una chica rubia de no más de 35 – Darien asintió con la cabeza

-dígame que le pasó – pidió con angustia

XOXOXO

Flashback

Serena regresaba de su paseo con Rocky… habían estado poco tiempo fuera… el animal no tenía muchos ánimos de pasear y ella tampoco… el perro se echó en la entrada para asolearse un poco… la rubia tenía sed y se dirigió directo a la cocina donde escuchó las voces de Darien y Haruka

-¿Qué sospechas? – escuchó a Darien

-tú no tienes amnesia –era la voz acusadora de Haruka – tu recuerdas perfectamente a Serena… su acuerdo… su compromiso… todo lo que tenga que ver con ella… recuerdas el accidente – la rubia no creía nada de lo que oía

-Haru… no sé de qué estás hablando

-Darien… somos como hermanos – hizo una pausa – no me puedes engañar a mi… habla conmigo

El pelinegro se quedó callado un momento – es cierto hermano – confesó – no perdí la memoria

-pero Darien ¿Por qué? – se notaba la consternación en su voz

Serena no pudo resistir más y entró a la cocina- ¿es cierto? – Preguntó la rubia desde la puerta roja de la furia - ¿es cierto? – Grito colérica – todo fue una maldita mentira

-espera Serena – le pidió el pelinegro pálido del susto… – no es lo que parece – trató de acercarse a ella

-entonces que es maldito arrogante – le golpeo las manos cuando trató de sujetarla – acaso es una maldita broma… es esto un juego

-Serena por favor – suplico intentando tomar su mano

-no te me acerques – lo empujó – nunca más te me acerques – salió corriendo de la cocina

-Serena espera – gritó Darien tratando de alcanzarla pero Rocky se interpuso en su camino gruñéndole

-cariño ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luna quien iba bajando las escaleras al oír los gritos - ¿pero qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo al verla llorando… la rubia no respondió y salió de la casa

-hola hija – saludaba un sonriente Artemis que se iba bajando de su auto - ¿pero qué pasa? – preguntó al verla llorando… se acercó a ella y por toda respuesta la rubia le quitó las llaves y se subió al auto – espera Serena ¿Qué haces? – arrancó el auto con desesperación… piso el acelerador a fondo y salió disparada de la casa… no sabía con certeza a donde iba sólo siguió la carretera… avanzó un par de kilómetros a alta velocidad… iba llorando por lo que se le dificultaba un poco ver el camino… respiro varias bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse… poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad… sabía que matarse no iba a solucionar nada… cada vez bajaba más la velocidad y su llanto se iba controlando… de pronto se escucho un gran estruendo cerca de donde se encontraba… a su izquierda se vio una conmoción… primero humo… un accidente… pensó… de repente solo vio una gran masa de fierros acercarse a ella… no había forma de evitarla… frenó por instinto pero no había nada que hacer… primero vino el golpe… después el sonido del metal contra el metal… se golpeó la cabeza con el volante y la oscuridad la devoró…

Fin flashback

La rubia suspiro mientras recordaba el accidente… por un momento creyó que ahí terminaba su vida… pensó que moriría… sin embrago aún no era su tiempo… se tocó el vientre… sintió ganas de llorar mientras recordaba

Flashback

Las sirenas la trajeron de la oscuridad… pero eran una tortura… había gente a su alrededor hablando… gritando… no entendía nada… la cabeza le pitaba y el cuerpo le dolía

-mi bebé – susurro… nadie le hizo caso – mi bebé – gritó tomando el brazo que tuvo más cerca

-calma señora… todo ésta bien – le decía un joven paramédico que tenía cerca

-mi bebé – repetía con desesperación sin poner contener las lágrimas

-señora ¿hay alguien más en el auto? – le habló otro hombre mayor… la rubia seguía llorando – ¿hay alguien más en el auto? – repitió la pregunta… la rubia negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar

El hombre mayor dijo algo a alguien que ella no veía… entre el dolor y el sonido de las sirenas no entendió pero noto que la subieron a la ambulancia con mayor rapidez… Serena sintió pánico… pero temía preguntar lo peor… los vio moverse a su alrededor… le conectaban cosas y le tomaban los signos… sintió un piquete en su brazo… después calor recorrer su brazo y de nuevo la devoró la oscuridad

Fin flashback

Su corazón se aceleró al recordar todo eso… los monitores empezaron a sonar… quería levantarse… moverse… salir de ahí

-señorita calmese – pidió una enfermera mayor y regordeta que entraba como un tornado y se acercaba a la rubia… Serena trataba de hablar pero sentía un nudo en la garganta… su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos – señorita por favor – le seguía diciendo la enfermera mientras revisaba los monitores… movió algo en la bolsa del suero y la rubia empezó a sentir una pesadez en el cuerpo… los monitores dejaron de sonar – ahí está – decía triunfante la mujer – pronto estará usted bien – Serena negaba con la cabeza… trataba de hablar pero no podía… poco a poco empezó a ver todo borroso… y de nuevo… la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella.

XOXOXO

Darien daba vueltas por la sala de espera… parecía fiera enjaulada… sus tíos y su primo habían desistido hace rato de pedirle que se calmara y que se sentará…

-doctor Tenoh – se escucho el alta voz de la sala – doctor Tenoh favor de presentarse en recepción… doctor Tenoh a recepción – Darien se levantó corriendo como si lo hubieran llamado a él

-Darien – le tomó el brazo su primo – por favor – le pidió frenándolo – sé que estas muy ansioso por saber algo pero por favor déjame ir a mi – el pelinegro asintió resignado… mientras veía alejarse a su primo… ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar esta tortura de no saber nada?... suspiro y se sentó junto a su tía

-cariño – le tomó la mano – todo va a estar bien… hay que tener fe

-ella no merece esto tía – sollozo – yo debería estar ahí tirado en esa cama luchando por mi vida… pero no ella

-no digas eso – Luna lo abrazó

-yo la lastime… le mentí… la use… - sólo de pensar en todo lo que le había hecho – y ahora ella y mi hijo… - se quedó callado… pálido – Dios mío… mi hijo – sollozo más fuerte – mi hijo… mi hijo… si les pasa algo a alguno de los dos… jamás me lo perdonare

-Darien – se acercó su primo… estaba serio y pálido… el pelinegro se puso de pie temiendo lo peor…

XOXOXO

La rubia se sentía flotar… inmersa en un mundo de recuerdos… como cuando conoció al pelinegro gracias a ese examen de matemáticas… y como se perdió en el azul media noche de sus ojos… como desde un inicio se llevaron tan mal… y como eso se volvió una rutina hasta agradable… todos los días iba a buscar a Andrew con la esperanza de verlo a él… le encantaba pelear con él… o el recuerdo de la maldita idea que se le ocurrió a Darien… hacerse pasar por su novia… en casa de sus padres… su primera noche juntos… cargada de deseo y pasión… como tuvo que defender su amor ante la familia… y si lo meditaba un poco… ¿en que momento se enamoró de él?... la noche que le pidió que fuera su esposa… todo el escándalo y el numerito… como le hizo el amor… con tanta devoción… con tanta sutileza… como se sintió tan miserable cuando cayó en cuenta que tontamente se había ilusionado pensando que esa pedida de mano había sido cierta… cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada… fue el momento más feliz y más aterrador de su vida… los planes de hacer su vida lejos de Darien en otro lugar… mismos que se fueron a la basura gracias al metiche del arrogante… que la llevo en medio de la nada para arruinar su vida… pese a todo habían pasado unas semanas geniales… ahora se quería casar con ella… aunque sólo fuera por evitar el escándalo… el accidente que tuvo Darien en las escaleras… la maldita falsa amnesia… haberla hecho confesar que lo amaba… la mentira descubierta… su voz llamándola cuando se alejaba en el auto de Artemis.

-Serena – escuchó a lo lejos… esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado… - Serena – lo escuchó más cerca… no podía abrir los ojos… tampoco moverse… sólo podía escuchar – Serena… por favor despierta… déjame ver tus hermosos ojos… esas piscinas en las que podría perderme toda la vida… de ese azul como una mañana soleada – la rubia podía sentirlo cerca… percibió su olor – cabeza de chorlito… mírame aunque sea un momento – la rubia trataba de abrir los ojos pero no podía – dime algo… dime que soy un maldito arrogante – Serena no podía hacer nada… ni hablar ni abrir los ojos – Serena – lo escuchó sollozar – te necesito tanto… si pudiera cambiar mi lugar contigo… preferiría mil veces ser yo el que esté aquí postrado – a la rubia le asustó la idea – por favor Serena te amo tanto… te amo tanto que si tu te vas yo me voy contigo – la rubia jamás creyó escuchar esa confesión… su corazón se aceleró de la emoción los monitores empezaron a sonar – Serena ¿qué pasa? Cariño ¿qué tienes? – los monitores seguían sonando – enfermera… enfermera… - gritó desesperado… la rubia lo oyó alejarse… después notó que entraba gente a la habitación… empezó a sentir que se iba perdiendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia y la voz de Darien se iba perdiendo más y más.

XOXOXO

-Darien – susurró la rubia abriendo los ojos con dificultad… miró a su alrededor… seguía en el hospital… pero estaba sola en la habitación… al menos lo que podía ver dada su posición en la cama… con trabajos se enderezó y comprobó que en efecto estaba sola – todo fue un sueño – suspiro con tristeza… seguro toda esa confesión se la había imaginado… o soñado… que al final los sueños representan nuestros anhelos más fuertes… aquello que deseamos con toda el alma… y lo que más deseaba era que Darien la amara… se recostó de nuevo… pero eso jamás iba a pasar… - jamás pasará – dijo con tristeza

-¿con quien hablas? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta

-¿Darien? – preguntó la rubia totalmente en shock tratando de levantarse

-no te levantes – de inmediato tuvo al pelinegro a su lado sosteniendola del hombro para que no se levantara

-¿Darien? – repitió la rubia aun luchando por moverse - ¿qué haces aquí? … ¿Darien? – el pelinegro la observaba con mucha atención - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa por como la miraba

-Serena – la abrazó – Serena – enterró la cara en su cuello – Dios Serena… pensé que jamás te volvería a ver – su voz se notaba atormentada y llorosa… la miró a los ojos… se notaba que estaba llorando – pensé que jamás vería tus hermosos ojos otra vez… que jamás escucharía tu voz – la besó atropelladamente – que jamás probaría tus labios otra vez – la besó de nuevo

La rubia lo empujó ligeramente con la mano – Darien por favor ¿Qué haces aquí? – no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas - ¿Qué quieres de mi?... ya quedo claro que me mentiste… que no tuviste amnesia… ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – a la rubia le dolía tanto toda esa falsa preocupación… seguramente era para acallar su conciencia y una vez que ella lo perdonara se iría para siempre

-no mi amor… no digas eso – no entendía la frialdad de la rubia – jamás jugaría contigo

-por favor no dudes de mi inteligencia – se molestó – todo esto ha sido una maldita farsa desde el principio – tomó aire – desde el momento en que tuviste la genial idea de llevarme a la fiesta de tu padre – se mantuvo serena… tranquila… aunque sentía deseos de llorar – todas esas palabras… todos los besos y caricias fueron falsos… ambos hicimos un buen trabajo… montamos muy bien la farsa – el pelinegro la miro extrañado… no entendía lo que decía – no me digas que en verdad pensaste que todo lo que te dije era cierto – mintió – ¿en verdad creíste que te amaba? – se permitió una risa que no sentía para nada - ¿en serio creíste que estaba embarazada?

-¿Cómo dices? – Darien estaba en shock… su cerebro no estaba entendiendo nada

-todo fue parte de la farsa Darien – una parte de ella se sentía mal al ver la confusión en los ojos media noche del pelinegro – todo ha sido mentira – pero otra parte de ella sabía que era la única forma en que se alejaría de ella para siempre

Darien sacudió la cabeza… pensando… procesando las palabras de la rubia – todo fue mentira – resopló aun desorientado – nada fue cierto – lo que decía podía tener sentido… todo desde el principio había sido un maldito plan del demonio que se le había ocurrido… todo podía ser fingido y eso tendría mucha lógica… negó con la cabeza – eso tiene mucho sentido – salió del cuarto dejando a la rubia sola se quedó en medio del pasillo vacío… todo tenía sentido pero no se tragaría ese cuento… no después de sentirla vibrar entre sus brazos… no después de recordar sus besos… sus caricias… el sonido de su voz al llegar al orgasmo… eso no podría fingirlo ni en un millón de años… no podría creerle jamás que no lo ama cuando en sus ojos vio el brillo más sincero y más transparente cuando se lo confesó – no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente cabeza de chorlito – prometió al aire mientras iba a buscar a su primo… solo había una cosa que quería aclarar

En cuanto Darien salió del cuarto la rubia se permitió sollozar un poco… le dolía el pecho de tantas mentiras que dijo… ¿pero que más podía hacer? Incluso tal vez lo del bebé era cierto… se tocó el vientre… con algo de impaciencia rebuscó cerca de sus costados un botón para llamar a la enfermera o a quien fuera que le diera información al poco tiempo entró la misma enfermera que la había puesto a dormir horas antes – señorita – la enfermera no habló se limitó a revisar los monitores – señorita por favor necesito que me diga como esta mi bebé – la enfermera la miro pero la rubia no pudo saber si lo hacía con pena o con aburrimiento

La enfermera se acercó a su cama – en un rato más vendrá el doctor a revisarla y a hablar con usted – sin dejar que la rubia replicara la enfermera salió… la rubia lloró de frustración… es que la iban a dejar con la duda… trató de enderezarse pero no pudo le dolía hasta la punta del pelo… rebuscó en sus costados y encontró el control de la cama se lo acercó a la cara para ver como acomodarla… muy despacio movió los controles para poder levantar el respaldo de la cama… cuando quedó más derecha se dio cuenta que tenía su pierna izquierda apoyada en una almohada y hasta lucía más gorda en comparación de la otra… retiró la sabana que la cubría… traía un yeso hasta la rodilla… la otra pierna estaba vendada a la altura del muslo… se observo los brazos… tenía también vendas en la muñeca derecha y en el brazo izquierdo del codo hasta el hombro… se tocó la cara del lado izquierdo… se sentía un poco rugosa su piel de la frente a la mejilla y se sentía como inflada giró el rostro para buscar un espejo pero ese movimiento le provoco mucho dolor… además de un ligero mareo… dejo la búsqueda por la paz y se quedo quieta… todo parecía indicar que el accidente fue bastante fuerte… pero lo único que en realidad le preocupada era algo que ella no podía confirmar a simple vista… lo único que quería saber era como estaba su bebé y nadie era capaz de decirlo… hizo el intento de moverse para bajarse de la cama pero apenas si pudo mover ligeramente la cadera… era difícil intentar mover la pierna además de que todo le dolía… desistió en su vano intento de ponerse en pie… suspiro resignada… tendría que esperar que el doctor fuera a verla

XOXOXO

-Darien que bueno que regresas – decía su primo cuando el pelinegro llegó a la sala de espera – quiero que conozcas al doctor Tomoe – le presentó a un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello cano con lentes que casi no dejaban ver sus ojos azules… - él es el médico que esta atendiendo a Serena

-mucho gusto doctor – saludo con algo de impaciencia - ¿Cómo esta Serena?

-el gusto es mío – se sonrió respondiendo el saludo – le estaba yo dando a su primo los detalles de la paciente – se acomodó los lentes – la señorita sufrió un accidente en la carretera… por lo que explicaron los paramédicos un vehículo del carril contrario salió volando después de una gran carambola… dicho auto impactó el auto de ella dada su posición el daño más severo fue de su lado izquierdo… tuvo una fractura limpia de peroné… tuvo múltiples cortes en el brazo a causa de los cristales de la ventanilla y un golpe en la cara pero nada que ponga en riesgo su vida

Darien se estremeció… ya había visto a la rubia con el yeso y las vendas y ese enorme moretón en su cara que no le restaba belleza pero había algo que el preocupaba sobre medida - ¿y el bebé? – lo dijo tan bajo que pensó que no lo escucharía el médico

-bueno – se volvió a acomodar los lentes – dadas las lesiones de la paciente y lo aparatoso del accidente en si – hizo una pausa – fue un verdadero milagro – Darien no se dio cuenta que había contenido la respiración hasta que soltó el aire de golpe – se realizaron diversos estudios y podemos afirmar que el producto no ha sufrido daño alguno… sin embargo es prematuro dar un diagnóstico concluyente… tendremos que realizarle unos estudios de nueva cuenta para confirmar que en efecto el bebé no corre peligro… aun así les reitero que dado el accidente ha sido un milagro que no lo hubiera perdido… ahora si me disculpan tengo que informar de todo esto a la paciente

-muchas gracias doctor – le dio la mano con mucho entusiasmo haciéndolo reír – escuchaste primo – abrazó a Haruka con fuerza y lo levantó centímetros del piso riendo… varias personas los observaron con recelo – están bien – soltó a su primo y se acercó a sus tíos – están bien – reía y los abrazaba con emoción

-nos da mucho gusto saberlo Darien – decía Luna con lagrimas en los ojos – ahora tienes que arreglar todo este desastre que provocaste – lo reprendió sin dejar de sonreír

-así lo haré tía – se prometió a si mismo arreglar todo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera

XOXOXO

-La fractura de la pierna tardará un poco en soldar… aunque considerando que es una fractura limpia es probable que en dos meses aproximadamente se pueda curar completamente… tendrá que usar muletas o silla de ruedas para moverse – le explicaba el doctor a Serena quien asentía con lagrimas en los ojos… las buenas noticias la tenían emocionada – para la herida del brazo se requirieron algunas puntadas pero los puntos se disolverán en unas semanas… será necesario limpiar la herida periódicamente para evitar infecciones… los golpes en la cara irán desapareciendo poco a poco – Serena ponía atención y repasaba con sus dedos cada lugar según las indicaciones del médico sin dejar de llorar – dentro de sus medicamentos incluí desinflamatorios… analgésicos – la rubia se puso tensa – son medicamentos suaves… no se preocupe

-¿mi bebé? – preguntó apenas en un susurro

El doctor suspiro – debo decirle que estamos ante un verdadero milagro

-¿un milagro? – se le iluminaron los ojos

-dado lo aparatoso del accidente… los golpes que recibió… y como quedó el auto – la rubia abrió los ojos como platos – su bebé esta bien

-¿es en serio? – por un momento Serena no lo podía creer – no me esta engañando ¿verdad?... el doctor asintió – gracias doctor… muchas gracias – se cubrió la cara con las manos llorando sin notar que alguien entraba al cuarto

-le estaba explicando a su esposa los cuidados de sus heridas y las recomendaciones que debe seguir – escucho que el doctor explicaba

-muchas gracias doctor – escucho la voz del hombre que la hacía llegar al cielo y caer en el infierno en un solo segundo… la rubia aun se cubría la cara con las manos deseando desaparecer al menos de la habitación

-le comentaba del milagro del que hemos sido testigos con su bebé – la rubia respingo un poco… todo esto suponía muchos problemas en su vida… suspiró… la felicidad no dura mucho – estaba a punto de decirle a su esposa que en tres días la podremos dar de alta

-no soy su esposa – dijo aun entre sus manos

-aun no es mi esposa – el pelinegro le acarició la cabeza a Serena haciéndola enderezarse a mirarlo – pero lo será pronto – le dedicó una sonrisa que derretía témpanos

La rubia se descontroló unos segundos ante esa mirada… pero todo lo que implicaba la hizo volver a la realidad – no soy tu esposa – dijo algo tensa – y jamás lo seré – lo dijo en un susurro peligroso… el doctor carraspeó - ¿Cuándo podré irme doctor? – se dirigió al doctor con una dulce sonrisa… el pelinegro siempre supo que Serena tenía dotes para la actuación

-bien – lo meditó un poco – si todo va evolucionando bien y no encontramos complicaciones se podrá ir en tres días… de todos modos será necesario que se mantenga en reposo… de ser absoluto será lo más recomendable

-nuestra casa de campo esta a una hora de camino aproximadamente – indicó el pelinegro - ¿cree que ahí pueda permanecer mientras se recupera?

-es lo mas probable… la altitud y el clima del campo le favorecerán a ella y al bebé – el doctor se quitó los lentes – pero es importante que siga las indicaciones y que se mantenga en calma y lejos del estrés ¿cree que eso sea posible? – para el doctor no paso desapercibido el intercambio de palabras y miradas de la pareja

-por eso no se preocupe doctor… Serena estará tranquila… rodeada de amor y cuidados

-Darien – apretó los dientes al hablar

-no amor – le puso un dedo en los labios y la rubia se calló de inmediato ante el calor de su piel – tienes que estar tranquila – miró al doctor - ¿nos permite un momento a solas doctor? – miró al doctor rogando con la mirada que se fuera

-iré a ver a otros pacientes y después regreso – los miró a los dos – no olviden que debe estar tranquila señora – sin más salió de la habitación

-Darien – de nuevo la tocó en los labios haciéndola callar

-mira Serena… sé que tenemos muchas cosas pendientes entre tu y yo – se sentó en la cama – pero antes que nada tenemos que pensar en tu salud y en la de nuestro hijo – tomó sus manos entre las suyas – te lo suplico… no por mi… no por ti… por nuestro bebé – la miró a los ojos hipnotizándola – por él y por tu salud ven conmigo… quédate conmigo en la casa de campo – le besó las manos – te prometo que seré honorable contigo… te voy a cuidar y a procurar para que te restablezcas… sin dobles intenciones… sin trampas… ni mentiras – cada vez acercaba más su rostro al de ella – por favor – dijo en un suspiro suplicante – por favor – le besó la mejilla – voy a dejar que lo pienses un poco ¿te parece? – se puso en píe – algunos familiares Chiba están aquí y quieren verte – la rubia asintió aun perdida en la mirada de Darien – vengo después ¿ok?

-ok – alcanzó a decir apenas en un susurro mientras veía desaparecer a Darien tras la puerta

XOXOXO

La rubia bostezó sin poder evitarlo – cariño lo siento – se disculpó Luna contrariada – llevo hablando mucho tiempo

-no Luna… yo soy la que debe disculparse… no quise ser grosera bostezando – sin poderlo evitar bostezó de nuevo – es solo que esta cama es tan cómoda – se acomodó más en la cama como gatito

-bueno… será mejor que te deje dormir cariño – Luna se puso en píe y arropó mejor a la rubia

-gracias Luna – una vez que se fue… la rubia se quedó mirando la decoración de la habitación… llevaba ya dos semanas en la casa de campo de Darien… contempló el fuego en la chimenea… Darien había cumplido su promesa… se había comportado con ella desde el momento en que llegaron… le dejó su recamara… todas las mañanas las bajaba cargando al comedor para desayunar… la abrazaba con dulzura… la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla… la trataba con ternura… salían a tomar el aire 2 veces al día con Rocky la tomaba de la mano o le daba su brazo para que caminara segura aun con una de sus muletas por lo menos… platicaban de sus vidas… recordaban anécdotas de su época de enemigos… la consentía como a una princesa pero en ningún momento trato de propasarse con ella… aunque a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez la llegaría a amar

-¿se puede? – la razón de sus películas mentales tocaba la puerta como todo un caballero

-adelante – se cubrió mejor con la cobija… sabía que era tonto ya que desde su llegada había respetado su espacio y su intimidad

-vine a darte las buenas noches – el fuego de la chimenea le confería una presencia etérea… peligrosa… y tan sensual que se formó un nudo en su estómago

-bue… buenas noches – tartamudeó embobada… se sonrojó

-¿Cómo se sienten? – se sentó en la cama a su lado y le tomó la mano entre las suyas… no pasó desapercibida la mirada intensa que le dedico la rubia y sintió deseos de poseerla en ese momento

-bien – carraspeó – estamos muy bien – sintió el calor de sus manos y deseó sentirlo en todo su cuerpo

-¿necesitas algo? ¿está todo bien? – sabía que tendría que irse pronto o no podría resistirse más

-la verdad… - dudó un poco… no sabía que hacer con su deseo

-¿Qué pasa? – sonrió al verla nerviosa… adoraba como se mordía el labio cuando se sentía apenada… tal vez tendría un antojo nocturno y le daba pena pedir su segunda cena

-tengo frío – se golpeó mentalmente ¿de donde salió eso?

-¿frío? - ¿y por eso se apenaba? - ¿quieres que te traiga otra cobija… un cobertor?

-en realidad… - ¿se atrevería a pedírselo?

-Serena – a veces parecía una chiquilla y por eso la amaba tanto – cualquier cosa que quieras solo pídelo – apretó sus manos

-¿quieres dormir conmigo? – agacho la vista totalmente apenada… no sabía porque lo había pedido pero no deseaba nada más en ese momento que sentir sus brazos rodeándola… aunque fuera solo eso le haría la noche… porque pensar que la hiciera suya sería una estupidez

Por dos segundos pensó en lanzarse a besarla con devoción… con pasión… pero se contuvo – claro que si – dijo sonriendo… por lo menos eso era un avance pequeño… con esto sabía que iba por el camino correcto… rodeo la cama y corrió las cobijas para meterse en ellas - ¿te puedo abrazar? – preguntó con algo de angustia… se sentía peor que adolescente tímido

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él bajo las cobijas… se dejó abrazar y se acurrucó en sus brazos – buenas noches Darien

-buenas noches Serena – besó el tope de su cabeza y cerró los ojos… la sintió moverse entre sus brazos… asumió que se estaba acomodando mejor porque no sentía que se quisiera alejar de él

La rubia se giró un poco entre sus brazos… lo miró de cerca tan tranquilo… tan atractivo… rozó tímidamente sus labios con los suyos - buenas noches arrogante - no pudo evitar molestarlo… lo besó de nuevo con más seguridad

-cabeza de chorlito – sonrió sobre sus labios – no me molesta esta forma que me des las buenas noches – la estrechó entre sus brazos – pero si sigues besándome… no podré contenerme – respondió tranquilamente sus besos

Serena sintió su virilidad rozando su pierna – y si te digo que no quiero que te contengas – movía su pierna estimulándolo

-cabeza de chorlito – se colocó encima de ella sin aplastarla y procurando no lastimar su pierna enyesada - ¿estas segura? – se colocó mejor entre sus piernas y empujo su cadera haciéndola jadear – no me vayas a torturar – suplicó besándola

-no – el pelinegro se quedó quieto – no te detengas – pidió acariciando su rostro – por favor – suplicó besándolo

Darien comenzó a moverse suavemente… rozando sus sexos haciéndolos jadear a ambos – Serena – suspiró sobre sus labios antes de besarla tiernamente… le subió el camisón lentamente rozando toda la piel que tenía a su paso… la rubia le fue subiendo la camisa de su pijama arañando ligeramente su espalda… el pelinegro le acarició los senos con devoción… bajó sus caricias a su abdomen… sonrió mirando lo poco pronunciado que lucia… ahí crecía la vida… ahí crecía su amor – Serena – acarició su centro… la rubia echó la cabeza atrás disfrutando las sensaciones… - adoro tu entrega – besó su cuello y lo mordió ligeramente… se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo suficiente para liberar su virilidad – suena loco pero… - rozó su centro con la punta – estoy tan listo – iba apretando la mandíbula… Serena se rio divertida acariciando su cabello – cabeza de chorlito – entró en ella de un solo movimiento la rubia dejo de reír al sentirse invadida… casi salió y volvió a entrar con fuerza… comenzó un vaivén lento pero intenso… la rubia solo se aferraba a las sábanas dejándose llevar por las sensaciones – lo siento – se disculpó besando su cuello… sus labios – no creo… aguantar mucho… quisiera que durara más – besó sus labios – pero esto es… se siente tan… - se iba moviendo mas rápido y con más fuerza – se siente… tan… bien… Dios… esto es… es el paraíso – acarició su centro con sus dedos al tiempo que se enterraba en ella – lo siento… lo intento – la rubia jadeaba cada vez más fuerte al sentir la intensidad de sus movimientos… por la forma en que lo estaba apretando sabía que a ella también le faltaba poco – oh por Dios… lo siento… yo… no puedo… estoy… - enterró su cara en su cuello y ahogó un grito al sentir su liberación… apenas fue consciente de los dientes de Serena cerrándose en su hombro… podría jurar que esa mordida había sido lo que le hacía falta para terminar… levantó la cara y miró el rostro de la rubia… totalmente ruborizada… con los labios abiertos buscando aire… los ojos cerrados… ya no podía callar más sus sentimientos… - Serena – la aludida abrió los ojos y lo miró – Serena – repitió en un susurro – te amo – dijo sin más… la rubia abrió los ojos aun más – se que – comenzó a ponerse nervioso… se acomodó a un lado de ella cubriéndolos con las sábanas para que no sintiera frío – sé que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que arreglar entre tu y yo… pero – le tomó las manos con la suya – ya no puedo callar este sentimiento… Serena… creo que te amo desde que me lanzaste esa bola de papel de tu ridículo examen de matemáticas… he pensado mucho sobre todo lo que hemos pasado… y – la miró… la rubia no decía nada y miraba el techo pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando – bueno… todas esas peleas creo que eran mi forma de demostrar mi amor hacia ti… parece tonto he inmaduro pero no pude evitarlo… no fui consciente de todo lo que sentía por ti… pero seguro que no le hubiera pedido a nadie más que me ayudara con toda esa maldita mentira… que llegaras tu a la oficina ese día fue mera coincidencia pero de seguro hubiera buscado la manera de pedirte que me ayudaras… todo lo que paso después… bueno… yo… sé que he hecho mal las cosas pero… - suspiró – lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ver crecer a nuestro hijo… y si Dios quiere tener más… tal vez uno o dos más… envejecer contigo – guardó silencio… miró su perfil… estaba muy callada - ¿Serena?

-¿ridículo examen de matemáticas? – seguía mirando el techo

-de todo lo que he dicho… ¿tu única objeción es sobre tu examen? – la rubia suspiro – Darien se enderezó para poder mirarla a los ojos – Serena te amo

-Darien yo… - no sabía que decir ante su confesión

-sé que tu no me amas Serena… te lastime… te use – cerró los ojos con pesar – pero si me das una oportunidad… si me lo permites… te conquistare… te amaré y me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a ti y a nuestra familia… me ganare tu amor

La rubia se enderezó para quedar más cerca de él… aún tenía los ojos cerrados – no – dijo al fin y sintió como se tensaba… aunque no lo miraba todo su cuerpo demostraba el dolor que sentía – no necesitas hacer nada de eso – habló suave y con calma pero sabía que lo estaba lastimando… acarició su mejilla – yo también te amo – no iba a torturarlo viendo como sufría – te amo desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez – el pelinegro la miró – esos ojos – sonrió – ambos hemos sufrido desde que se te ocurrió esa mentira del infierno – Darien se acercó más a ella para que se apoyará mejor – pero por lo visto fue necesaria para que nos acercáramos… nos conociéramos y reconociéramos nuestro amor – los jaló a ambos para acomodarse mejor en la cama y poder dormir

-te amo cabeza de chorlito

-te amo maldito arrogante

 **•·.·´¯`·.·•Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Enemigos Enamorados Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ•·.·´¯`·.·•**

 **Bueno… uno mas… lo sé… más de un año con esto… pero no me odien… espero les haya gustado y procuraré en la medida de lo posible no tardar tanto en actualizar… este fic esta cerca de terminar pero el muso me anda rondando así que tal vez pronto les traiga otra historia.**

 **Gracias por seguirme… por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

 **Ángel Negro 29**


End file.
